Getting Into The Game
by Sadz0012
Summary: The girls have a proplem: their beloved soccer club at school was shut down. Having no other choice, they decide to enroll at the all-boys school and live with roommates. Read as how love, tragidy, comedy, friendship and all bloom. R&R. T 4 reasons. Enjoy
1. Transform

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Hello my people! How are you all today? Well, I don't really care because I don't know you all. Anyways! New story! Enjoy!**

**Naruto:**** What happened to your other story? Remember, 'The Princess and the Ninja', that one.**

**Me:**** Whatever I feel like doing about it… **

**Naruto:**** But I was finally going to go on a date with Sakura-Chan!**

**Me:**** Shut up already. Please R&R and enjoy! Thanks a lot! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on a phone call"_

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**DISCLAIMER:** **OWN NOTHING BESIDE THE IDEAS! PURE FAN MADE! **

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 1: Transform_

"How can this be!" TenTen roared questionably. The five girls were looking at the recently added notice on the school's public board. It read:

_Dear students of the soccer club,_

_Do to fundamental reasons; the school education board has decided to close down the soccer club. We are deeply sorry, but we advice you to take up a different and more respectable extra curricular activity to help with your future. Think of this as a way to open new paths and options for your life in a round about turn for the best. We appreciate your cooperation and hope for the best for your studies and school days. _

_Respectfully,_

_The Board of Education_

"Respectfully my ass! This is bull!" Temari exclaimed.

"Seriously! Fundamental reasons? What does that even mean!" Ino yelled.

"Well, I do know one thing. No more soccer here unless we either complain to the principal who isn't going to help at all, just give up or find a different way…" Sakura said matter-of-factly like how she does with mostly everything.

"L-like what…?" Hinata asked.

"We need a game plan!" TenTen replied as she firstly ripped the note off the board and then stormed off. The other four girls followed suit, as angry and aggressive feeling as she was.

"How about, we go hang out and think of something like that?" Sakura asked, hugging TenTen from behind to ease her temper that was rising.

"… Maybe that would be a good idea…" TenTen said with a sigh. Sakura was the only one who could ease her temper without inflicting physical pain toward the twin bun burette.

"D-don't we still h-have classes…?" Hinata asked, since there was still half the day left.

"Forget it Hinata, they took away our soccer club so we're on protest!" Temari said with enthusiasm.

"Yeah Hinata, live a little!" Ino added as they all went into Sakura's car and drove off. They decided to go to the mall to shop and go nuts for stress reasons. They already changed out of their school uniform as another sign of protest. On the way to the mall, they stopped at the street light and next to their car full of beautiful girls was a car full of hot guys.

In the front driving was a blonde man with blue eyes, tanned and looked to be nicely built with a confident yet carefree grin which made Sakura admit to herself that he was a very good-looking guy. Next to him was a boy with grey shallow eyes, long brown hair and pale skin that was making TenTen look at him weirdly. Behind him was a boy with black hair, black eyes and a pale emotionless face to match that had Temari thinking that he was emo-hot. Next to him was a brown haired, black slit eye, tanned skin and a free-spirited smile on his face that made Hinata blush. Lastly was a burette boy with his hair in a pineapple pony-tail, hazel eyes and was taking a nap that made Ino think that he was a lazy ass. At first glance at them, the girls couldn't take another glance because not only were they mad, but they couldn't care less about the guys. However, the boys couldn't stop looking after first glance.

"Hello, hello ladies! How's it going?" Kiba asked with a fun-loving grin making Hinata blush.

"It's was all going _great_ until you said that…" Sakura shot to Kiba making Naruto grin slyly.

"Feisty, aren't you? The poor boy was just trying to be friendly with all good intentions," Naruto remarked making Sakura glare at him.

"What a crap day this ones turning out…" TenTen retorted.

"Wasn't really until you started talking…" Neji said mechanically, but still cracked a small smirk.

"Look guys, we don't mean this in a bad way-" Temari was about to say so they would leave them alone and TenTen would stop fuming even more then she was already until she was interrupted.

"When you say that you don't mean it in a bad way, it means you actually do mean it in a bad way…" Sasuke smirked as he gave a fist pound to Naruto.

"Ugh! Whatever! Light!" Ino yelled, waking Shikamaru up to see them for the first time.

"Want to race, Pinky…?" Naruto asked with a laugh toward the pink haired driver.

"I'll wipe the floor with you Blondie!" Sakura said.

"We'll see about that!"

"Are you really going to race these guys…?" TenTen asked in a whisper.

"Watch this," Sakura exclaimed as they raced ahead. As they started the race, the boy's car went straight and Sakura turned the car at the turn as they laughed away.

"Well that was fun…" Temari commented.

"Those guys deserved it!" Ino shouted. They laughed as they parked, got out the car and walked into the mall. They all started shopping until their hearts content; TenTen was dragged out crying from the sports equipment shop, Temari was trying on clothes, Hinata was looking at accessories, Ino was trying on shoes and Sakura was hauled in the book store. After a while of doing whatever they wanted and causing some havoc in the mall that made them get kicked out of some shops and chased by mall security, they ended up at a café, eating pastries and drinking different varieties of coffees.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now!" Ino shouted, earning some annoyed stares that she just brushed off and ignored.

"Damn those board of education bastards! When I get my hands on them, I'll rip their guts out and feed them to the lions at the zoo! I'll kill them!" TenTen stated darkly, using hand gestures and laughing a bit evilly.

"C-calm down, TenTen. It's going to be ok…" Hinata stuttered calmly, patting her hand on her back soothingly.

"Come on Sakura! You're supposed to be the brains here! What do you think!" That was true and she was thinking, she had been thinking since they saw the notice on the school board and had been putting her soul to thinking about a salvation since she sat down calmly with her caramel cold-coffee. In there group Sakura was the smart feisty one, Hinata was the shy cute one, TenTen was the short-tempered tomboy, Temari was our adult-like arm power and Ino was our gossip flirt girl. Since she was addressed to say something now, she started talking about what she came to think of so far.

"We live in Konoha and in Konoha there are two major schools and one crap one. The crap one is a co-education school with low level students who wouldn't even care about anything like school activities or the like of it, which was out of the question since we all agreed that it was a crap school. Then there are the two major schools. The first is our school which is an all-girls school that emphasis on studies and extra curricular activities for our future and such, but mostly to turn us into refined young proper ladies. The reason I think they actually took the soccer club away was maybe because they saw it as a rough manly sport and also a way to increase there funding lost, so it's like killing two birds with one stone. The second major school is the all-boys school in Konoha which was already out of the question being in term of the all-boys part…" Sakura explained wisely which they all awed at.

"So what can we do about this…?" Temari asked.

"We can write complains to the principal for taking away our soccer club, we can complain or even go as low as to beg the board of education," Sakura started listing the options.

"Or…?" Ino asked, needing more options, considerably speaking that it had to be anything other then those two.

"Or… we disguise ourselves as boys and enter the all-boys school in Konoha to be able to play soccer freely without any worries…" Sakura stated. They all stared at her incredibly thinking and imagining how they could do that.

"We can pull that off…" Hinata, unexpectedly, said. Everyone looked at her weirdly thinking both how could they do that and how unexpected that it was her of all people to say that. Yet, it only showed how serious she was about their combined passion.

"Yeah, that's right! We can do something like that! It's a piece of cake for the sake of soccer!" TenTen said encouragingly.

"Hey, hot guy paradise and playing soccer, I'm so in!" Ino remarked coolly.

"Like any guy can match up to my shots!" Temari commented.

"How do we get into the school…?" Hinata asked, destroying the enthusiasm in the atmosphere.

"No worries, I'll call my brother to get us in…" Sakura said taking out her phone and dialing her brother, Haruno Alex, phone number. (Think Alex from my other Fan Fiction "The Princess and the Ninja'. He's her older brother with red eyes, black hair, tall and lean and hot so that's all you really have to know.)

"_Hello…?"_ Alex asked lazily from the other line of the phone call.

"Alex? Look, I'll explain everything later but get me and my friends into that all-boys school in Konoha ASAP! Got it?" Sakura said.

"… _In a way… all I have to do is get you and you're four other friends in? Fine by me…"_ Alex said care-freely rummaging through a draw in his desk.

"Thank you Alex!" Sakura said with a broad smile and hanged the phone up while smirking to her slack jawed friends.

"Well, since we're at the mall, let transformation 'Boy-Girl' begin!" Ino exclaimed as they got up and ran around the shops for men's clothing. When people asked, they would just say they were either getting gifts for their brother, their cousin, their friend or their boyfriend even though they were all single. After a while, they walked out the changing room with their chests bind, wearing guy clothes and short haired guy wigs; TenTen had a brown wig, Hinata had a purple one, Temari had a dusty blonde wig, Ino had a light blonde wig and Sakura had her unique black wig with pink colored streaks. They all looked at Sakura saying where had she found that thing and why.

"Well, I like my pink hair and I'll just say I was born with it…" Sakura said a bit shyly. They all shrugged it away since it was her choice and walked to the car in their new style, into the car and drove toward Sakura's house. As they parked the car into the drive way, they got out and entered the big and wide, three stories, and much lavished house.

"New look? I'll never get fashion…" Alex said sarcastically as he sat on the couch watching television.

"Did you get us in…?" Sakura asked as they all sat on the other sofas and couches occupying the room.

"Yup, I used to go to that school. The second I said my name the chairman lightened up and said he'd do anything I requested without me even telling him anything. I asked him if my _brother_ and his _friends_ could enroll into the school tomorrow. He was more then willing to accept the offer. Make your fake applications and hand them in as you start tomorrow. I also got you guys to live there since it's also a boarding school since it's kind of far. I will want my thank you right about now…" Alex detailed his attained information.

"Thank you Alex!" Sakura squealed hugging him.

"Now an explanation would be appreciated…"

"They canceled our soccer club at school…" TenTen explained in rage.

"… So you decided to go to an all-boys school just to play soccer…?" Alex asked in confusion.

"… Yup, pretty much!" Ino concluded energetically.

"Oh well… who am I to stop you guys…? Anyways, you guys have to act like real guys now and change your names…" Alex stated.

"Haruno Shane…" Sakura said.

"Yamanaka Ian…" Ino said.

"Anoka Tyler…" Temari exclaimed.

"Hadaka Haden, I can't use Hyuuga since my cousin is also in the school and might recognize me…" Hinata exclaimed.

"Katana Tristan…" TenTen said.

"That's great to know, now go write that on your fake applications and make up a lot of stuff to look cool and impressive, I'm about to watch a movie…" Alex stated as he grabbed a bucket of popcorn and the remote control as he changed the channel.

"Ok!" the girls all said as they walked up to take the first step to their soccer filled future.

**Sakuraharuno0012:** **So how was it? I hope it was good. Please R&R! Thanks for reading the whole thing. The next one will come out soon.**

**Naruto:****Sakura-Chan was checking me out and she thought I was hot.**

**Sakura:**** Shut up! **

**TenTen:** **I wonder how our life is going to turn out from now on… **

**Kiba:**** It's going to be hectic, even I can tell that! **

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Thanks for reading! *Hits Sasuke on the face with a magazine* **

**Sasuke:**** What was that for!**

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** I wanted to. **

**To be continued**** (^_^) **


	2. Roommates

**.Sakuraharuno0012:**** What's up people? Did you like the first chapter? Anyways! Here's the next! **

**Sakura:**** We're finally going to the school… I'm kind of nervous… **

**TenTen:**** I don't care as long as I get to play soccer and join the club and the team!**

**Neji:**** You do know that you have a long way to go before joining the team…? **

**Ino:**** What! Then what is this chapter going to be about!**

**Shikamaru:**** Just shut up and read, then you'll get to know…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on a phone call"_

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**DISCLAIMER:** **OWN NOTHING BESIDE THE IDEAS! PURE FAN MADE! **

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 2: Roommates_

The girls in their guy form rode off to the far end of Konoha as they finally spotted the overly large school campus. Alex wasn't kidding when he said it was far so it was a good thing that he got them a place to stay at. Sakura in her navy blue Mercedes- she borrowed one of Alex's many cars so they could look manlier- was driving with TenTen by her side and behind them were the rest of the girls in a dark red Hummer h2 holding most of the luggage- they needed two cars because they needed to stuff their luggage somewhere and they needed at least two cars for a second alternative just in case. As they parked their cars, they got their luggage out and walked out of the parking lot.

"So what did you guys tell your parents…?" Sakura asked them.

"Mine think I'm still in the all-girls school and that they established a boarding program. They were more than happy to send me off but I have to visit whenever I can," Ino exclaimed.

"Mine went out of town so I called them and said that I was staying at your house for the time being, I'll steal Ino's lie when they come back," TenTen stated with a smirk.

"I told my father that I wanted to join the school program of living there since my house was always far from it to begin with. So after a little persuasion, he finally agreed…" Hinata told us without stuttering, which was kind of like an accomplishment.

"I called my parents up since I originally lived in the dessert, remember? I just told them that the school was making some changes so they didn't need to worry about anything, and they were completely fine with my living at the all-girls school…" Temari stated. As Sakura marveled at their lies, they found a man with silver hair who looked quite young but had bandages around one of his eye and covered his mouth a few strides in front of them.

"Hello everyone! You all must be the new-comers! It's great to meet you; I'm Hatake Kakashi, your homeroom teacher starting tomorrow…" the man named Kakashi-sensei explained. (It's a Sunday so school particularly starts tomorrow.)

"I see, Kakashi-sensei. It's an honor that we got into this school! Please look after us kindly from now on…" Ino said a bit too kindly, trying to get on his good side.

"Of course, you guys are going to be my students after all. I'll show you all to your rooms. If any of you have a problem or anything you need at all, feel free to come to me to discuss it," Kakashi-sensei informed us.

"Do you have a soccer club?" TenTen asked, getting right to the point.

"Of course, are you all interested? Our soccer team is pretty tough so they might give you a hard time, but they are all good kids, in their own way. They were lacking a bit in teammates so maybe you all could fill their spaces, if you're any good that is…" Kakashi-sensei exclaimed.

"Of course! We're the best!" Temari said confidently, giving Kakashi a thumbs up for reassurance.

"We'll just see about that…" Kakashi-sensei stated a bit darkly as he was creeping out the incognito girls slightly, but they had to shrug it off for the moment and trust him as their teacher. As they made there way into a slightly large two-story building, they awed at the inside, thinking they would live here. "As you can see this is a two-story building, on the first is the lounge, kitchen, exercise room and etc which then brings us to upstairs where your rooms are situated. These are your files with your class schedule, room numbers, keys, menus and etc," he stated as he handed a file to each of them. "Bathrooms are provided in your rooms and if there is anything else you need to know, you just ask your roommates…"

"Roommates!" they all asked- except Kakashi- in unison confusion.

"What, did you think you would have this building all to yourselves without something to pester you…?" Kakashi-sensei asked lightheartedly as a joke.

"We weren't informed about this, sensei," Ino stated, angry at his care-freeness.

"Well, were you informed about where you would live?" Kakashi-sensei asked them suddenly.

"No," Hinata replied.

"Were you informed that if your rank wasn't good enough to match the other members, that you wouldn't be allowed to enter the soccer club?"

"No," TenTen answered.

"Were you informed that if you lagged behind in studies, you'll be immediately kicked out of the school?"

"No," Ino replied with a gulp.

"Were you informed that if you cause any sort of problems for the school, that you would be kicked out immediately?"

"No," Temari said with a little sweat drop.

"Were you informed that if you break any rules, even the tiniest one, then you'd be punished accordingly?"

"That's common knowledge and something everyone would know about, sensei…" Sakura stated, looking at him dully. Kakashi held his gaze at her for an extra few seconds before sighing and changing his intimidating expression to that of warm welcomes.

"I see, so you have basics down, but you really didn't look that much into our school before entering it. All I can do know is to wish you all good luck and farewell…" Kakashi-sensei said, waving good-bye to them as he walked out the premises. They all stared at each other oddly.

"Now what?" Hinata asked.

"Like a roommate is anything big, it's just another stepping stone after the other. We came here to play soccer and soccer is what we shall play and no roommates or tough ass club members or weirdo teachers are going to stop us…" Temari exclaimed. "Who's with me?" They all put their hands on Temari's shoulder and smiled.

"Damn straight," TenTen stated as they all walked upstairs and stood in front of their to-be rooms. "Good luck guys."

"Four hundred…" Sakura said, looking at her room number.

"Four-o-one," TenTen followed.

"Four-o-two," Temari stated.

"F-four-o-t-three," Hinata stuttered.

"Four-o-four! See you guys later!" Ino said with a wave.

"Text me if anything goes wrong," Sakura stated and they all just smiled.

"We all will," Ino said. They all took a deep breath, knocked the doors and walked in.

*!*

(**NaruSaku**)

"Hey, I'm your new roommate, Haruno Shane. It's nice to meet… you…" Sakura trailed off as she saw the boy lying in bed reading a sports magazine as he looked up, first confused then amusement flashed his facial features.

"So you're the roommate I heard was living from now onwards with me. Hey! I'm Uzumaki Naruto! It's nice to meet you Shane!" Naruto said, extending his hand to shake mine. I took it and shook it once firmly, and then let it go to drop my bag on the extra single bed on the other side. "Do you need some help with that…?"

"No thanks…" Sakura said firmly, not wanting the guy anywhere near her stuff.

"You could have acted along to not hurt my feels, you know…" Naruto stated. She took a short quick breath.

"Of course I would love your help, Uzumaki-san!" Sakura said in a cheery but deep voice.

"Just Naruto is fine. Sure, no problem!" Naruto said, getting up too quickly and grabbed her bag.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Reach for it, Shorty! Reach for the skies!" Naruto said teasingly with a laugh as he held Sakura's bag high up close to the ceiling. Sakura turned around and did a round-house kick, but unfortunately, Naruto used his other hand to grab her foot and keep it in place. "So, you know self-defense…" he confirmed with a nod.

'Fuck!' was the word that circled through Sakura's head.

"What a small foot you have, and thin legs… what are you, a girl…?" Naruto asked skeptically.

'Double fuck!' Sakura thought as she quickly jabbed her fist at his rib, making him drop both the bag and her foot and clutched his side. "Don't mess with me, Blondie…" Sakura stated darkly as she snatched her bag and stormed off into the bathroom.

"Blondie…? Heh, where have I heard that before…?" Naruto thought aloud, with a broad amused smile plastered on his face. "This is going to be fun…"

**(****NejiTen****)**

"What's up? I'm Katana Tristan, nice to meet you," TenTen said, going into the room without glancing at her roommate. 'Please don't let him be an asshole prick!' she prayed in her head. As she dumped her bag on her new single bed, she looked on the other side of the room only to have her eyes widened and then probably blinded.

"Roommate? Oh yeah, they mentioned that this morning… I'm Hyuuga Neji, and I'll honestly tell you, it isn't very nice to meet you…" the guy named Neji said. He was half naked and wearing loose jeans showing off most of the upper part of his boxers, his long brown hair was in a loose pony tail and a towel around his neck as his skin still glittered from the shower that he had just come out from. "Why are you staring at me?" he asked, confused.

"Put a shirt on for Pete's sake you homo!" TenTen shouted while looking away.

"What are you, a girl?" Neji questioned.

'Oh shit! Not only is he that weirdo with the long hair from yesterday, but now he's my roommate, and he said Hyuuga so that means he's the cousin that Hinata said was also in this school! And he's suspicious of my actions! What's next! Think fast TenTen! No, not TenTen! I am Tristan now! Think fast!' she thought looking back at him. "And this statement is coming from a guy with hair longer than any other regular girl…?" I retorted.

"What did you say, short stuff?" Neji asked darkly with a glare.

"Do I need to say it twice…?" TenTen asked sarcastically. 'This is going to be a long and hard year…' TenTen took out her cell phone and texted Sakura behind her so Neji couldn't see, not even needing to look at the phone, then closing it before their long argument began to stretch.

**(****SasuTema****)**

As Temari walked into the room, she wished she hadn't. Inside was a familiar hot guy sitting at his desk, writing something in a notebook.

"Hey, I'm Anoka Tyler, your new roommate. What's up?" Temari tried to make conversation with the guy.

"Hun…" he simply said showing his acknowledgement of her presence, not even sparing a glance at her and kept on writing.

'… What the hell…?' she thought. "So what's your name…?" Temari asked, still pushing the conversation on herself.

"Uchiha Sasuke, leave me alone now midget…" he concluded, dismissing her like she was nothing at all. She gave him a weird look and silently started unpacking.

'Yeah, I can just tell we're going to be the best of friends from now onwards…' Temari thought, taking out her cell phone and texting Sakura what happened.

**(****KibaHina****)**

"H-hello, I'm H-Hadaka H-Haden, your new r-roommate…" Hinata introduced herself and bowed when she entered. When she lifted her head, she came face-to-face with happy and smiling boy making her blush a bit.

"Why the hell are you bowing? Don't tell me your going to do that all the time from now on!" the boy said with a laugh. "Sorry, but you were just different from what I pictured you to be! Hi, I'm Inazuka Kiba! No need to be shy, we're pals from now on! Even if you're kind of short, but that's not too bad a thing!" Kiba said freely as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder leading her to her side of the room, making her blush new shades of colors.

"T-thanks… um, but it's ok, I can u-unpack myself…" Hinata stated, pushing him away. He looked at her a bit confused and uncertainly.

"You sure…?" he asked her.

"Yes…"

"Your face is all red, do you have a fever?" Kiba said, bringing her close as he connected both their foreheads to check her temperature. Hinata felt like she was about to faint.

"I'm fine!" she said as she pushed him away and ran into the bathroom, slamming it shut leaving a slightly confused Kiba alone in the room.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"Hey there! I'm Yamanaka Ian, your new roommate! Please treat me well!" Ino said with a smile, but when she opened her eyes, her mouth gapped. Her roommate was sleeping on the bed, not even caring that she had entered. 'What a lazy ass…' As she thought that, she remembered the guy from yesterday and looked at him more carefully and almost gasped out loud. He _was_ the guy from yesterday! 'Damn it! This is so bad!' she thought as she tip-toed to the other vacant bed and lightly sat down. She laid down herself thinking this was so weird. As she took out her phone, she texted Sakura, closed it and felt something weird. As she unconsciously looked to her side, she saw the boy staring at her skeptically which made her jump. "Holy-! Damn it! You scared the crap out of me! You're like a freaking ghost! How long have you been up!"

"Since you knocked the door and screamed your name out to the world. Are you naturally this loud or is it just today?" he informed her.

"Shut up pineapple head!" she yelled at him as he just put his finger in his ear to stop the ringing. He looked at her lazily with a bored face.

"I'm Nara Shikamaru; I will live peacefully with you when you learn to shut that huge trap of yours you call your mouth…" Shikamaru said as he rolled over to go back to sleep.

"What the!" Ino was about to scream, but thought against defying the sleepy boy. She was being a bit loud, but she was always like that and never cared what anyone thought before. She thought she had to get rid of old habits to not reveal her true identity. "What's this guy's problem…?" Ino thought aloud as she opened her bag and began to unpack.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

As Sakura got out of the bathroom with a refreshing shower, she saw that her cell phone was in the hands of her blonde roommate.

"Why the hell do you have my phone…?" Sakura asked darkly with fire forming all around her. Naruto flinched at the killer intent emitting from her but smiled anyways.

"You got like four messages while you were in there, how popular are you?" Naruto tried to joke with his roommate, but she just snatched it and sat on her bed. "Aw, don't be so mean Shane; I didn't do anything to you for you to hate me so much!"

"I'm very connected to people, and don't touch my things…" Sakura said as she read all the messages. It was from all the girls, but they all read the same thing. They were all about how they got stuck with the guys from yesterday as their roommates, miraculously.

"What other rules must I follow…?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"I'll tell you as life goes on… You gave me your number…?" she asked as she sent the girls all a text saying _'Meet outside in an hour'_ then she closed her phone looking at a pouting Naruto.

"Yeah, and I took yours so we could stay connected like all the other people you seem to know," Naruto said, flashing her a grin but he wouldn't take his eyes off of her ever since she got out of the shower.

"Stop staring at me…" she said strictly.

"What's with your hair?" he asked suddenly realizing the pink mixed with black unique look.

"You have a problem with it?" she asked him darkly.

"Pink is so girly dude, you could have picked a cooler color to match your scariness!" Naruto stated with a laugh. Sakura got up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"I was born with it!" she stated as he gulped slightly but still grinned.

_An hour later, outside the building_

"What could be the coincidence! This is Karma's doing! We didn't do anything bad! At least I think we didn't!" Ino yelled. They were all walking outside, still disguised as guys of course, and ranting their feeling to the other.

"That fucking long haired prick! We spent the whole hour arguing with each other! I didn't even get to unpack! I'll kill him one day by my own hands! You just watch prick! How dare he call me short stuff! I'll hit him so hard; he'll be the short one then!" TenTen shouted, but not too loudly just in case someone was nearby.

"At least your roommate talked, my doesn't even look at me and the longest sentence he concocted was 'leave me alone midget' or whatever. Seriously, what was up with him! Also, I am not short!" Temari remarked.

"Kiba-kun wasn't that bad…" Hinata stated.

"Well you keep your happy-go-luck roommate and have a perfect life while the rest of us suffer. I mean, I thought that guy was a lazy ass before, but now this proves it! The only time he wakes up is when I kick him off the bed to ask about anything!" Ino ranted.

"Yeah, well mine isn't the brightest bulb out there. He is the most annoying thing in the world; I'm just contemplating how I'm going to share the same room with him for the rest of the school year…" Sakura sympathized with them. They all sighed in frustration and walked silently.

"How can a guy like that be your cousin, Haden…?" TenTen asked, using the guy name since they were outside in the open public.

"I-I'm sorry…" she stuttered.

"Well, you can't do anything about it since you're related…" TenTen realized with a sigh.

"Well I guessed, or more like hoped, you guys felt as crappy as I was. So I brought this…" Sakura stated as she took out a soccer ball from behind her. At the sight of the beautiful light sent from heaven, they all laughed and ran for a few minutes until they found a large ground with two soccer goals and white chalk dust lines on the ground welcoming them to play on. After the first minute of marveling it was over, Ino ran to the goal and the others formed a sprint to begin their game.

After about two hours, they all collapsed on the ground, exhausted. They were panting for breath as their chests moved rapidly up and down; they were covered in sweat, chalk dust, dirt and accomplished hard work.

"We won!" Sakura stated as she hugged TenTen with a victory smirk.

"Just wait until next time…" Temari said tiredly as Hinata and Ino just giggled at the thought of next time and how much fighting will they all had. All of a sudden, a clapping sound broke through the air as they all directed their gaze to the left seeing Kakashi-sensei clapping his hands with a smile on his covered face.

"Well done, I didn't realize you all were this good…" Kakashi-sensei said in a defeated tone.

"Of course… we told you… from the started that… we were the best…" Temari stated breathlessly.

"I see, you might even be able to join the team if you are all still up to it…" he asked trailing off, indirectly saying if we had given up, looking sadly at that.

"Of course not! That's the reason we came here in the first place!" TenTen shouted with all her energy that she could conger up.

"I see, so you have said. You should all get back and rest easy now, your first day of school is tomorrow. With your skills, you might actually impress the soccer members…" he said with a smile as he walked off. As they watched him leave, they all yelled a victorious "Yes!" as they somehow got up and walked back home. As they got back into the building with all their dirty glory, all the guys were gathered in front of the television but looked at them oddly at their appearance.

"What happened to you guys…?" Kiba asked.

"None of your business…" Temari stated as they were about to leave.

"Make dinner," Neji ordered, pointing toward the kitchen while watching a movie with the other guys.

"What!" Ino asked angrily.

"New comers rule, you guys have got to make all meals for the first month by yourself!" Naruto stated happily and then laughed at something that happened in the movie.

"First of all, go take a shower, I don't want you anywhere near my food with you guys looking like that…" Sasuke stated dully.

"Why you little-!" TenTen was about to go on an angry rampage when Sakura wrapped her arm around her neck and walked away with everyone else up the stairs. "Shane, let go! Let me at them! I'll kill them!"

"Shut up…" Sakura stated as they got up the stairs.

"What the hell? Are you going to go along with what they're saying!" Temari asked Sakura.

"We're all living together; we've got to cooperate with them whether we like it or not. Just take a quick shower, make dinner and we'll render them speechless with our delicious cooking skills. Got it?" Sakura advised.

"I can't cook…" Temari, Ino and TenTen stated sully together.

"Doesn't matter; just follow what Haden and I do…" Sakura said, saying Hinata's guy name just in case they were listening in on their conversation. They went into their rooms as they all thought the same thing. 'How the hell are we going to live here with these forsaken roommates?'

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R! **

**Naruto:** **Sakura-Chan is kind of scary… **

**Neji:** **They don't even know what we have in store for them in the next chapter… *evil smirk***

**Temari:** **What! What happens in the next chapter!**

**Kiba:** **I don't know either! Tell me! Please!**

**Sasuke:** **Wait and find out for yourself…**

**Me:**** *Kicks a soccer ball at Shikamaru's head* **

**Shikamaru:**** *Wakes up* what was that for!**

**Me:**** Oops! My bad! Thanks for reading until the end!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	3. Challenge

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Hey people, liking the story so far? Well then, next chapter! R&R!**

**Neji:**** *Evil laugh***

**TenTen:**** Damn it! What are you planning to do to us Neji!**

**Temari:**** The anxiety is killing me! **

**Kiba:**** I want to know to, Neji!**

**Sasuke:**** Read and find out…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on a phone call"_

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**DISCLAIMER:** **OWN NOTHING BESIDE THE IDEAS! PURE FAN MADE! **

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 3: Challenge_

We stood in the kitchen, about to cook dinner as the guys sat in the other room watching their movie.

"I can not do this! I can not do this! I can not do this! I have never cooked a day in my life! This is impossible! I can not do this!" Ino kept on saying in a disgusted tone as she stood in front of the kitchen counter.

"Shut up Ian!" Sakura roared.

"I see their pretty tight…" Sasuke commented, not looking away from the television screen.

"It can't be that hard. I mean before this, both Tristan and I lived alone…" Temari said, rubbing the back of her head.

"We might have lived alone, but we ordered fucking take-out every day for ever meal we had!" TenTen roared making the guys laugh their asses off at the girl's conversation.

"It can't be that hard, damn it! What are we making, Shane!" Temari shouted.

"Since you guys can't make shit, we're going to make spaghetti today. It should be easy enough," Sakura stated as she took out the ingredients.

"… How the hell do you make that…?" Ino asked.

"Just f-follow w-what we d-do…" Hinata stated as they started.

"Tyler, boil the water. Tristan, shred the cheese. Haden, help Ian with the sauce. Any questions?" Sakura asked them.

"How do you boil water?" Temari asked.

"How do you shred cheese?" TenTen asked.

"How do you make sauce?" Ino asked as the guys laughed more at the girl's cooking sense. Sakura's eye twitched, but kept her anger in and told them what to do.

"Tyler, put water in a pan and turn the stove on. Tristan, take this and rub that block of cheese on it," Sakura stated, handing TenTen a cheese grater. "Ian, I said Haden will tell you how to make it…" They all looked worriedly at their work as they began. Sakura turned her back and opened the closet to take the spaghetti packet out. As she turned back around, havoc took place. Ino spilled all the sauce everywhere and Hinata was completely useless to stop it. TenTen was shredding the cheese at random places instead of on top of the plate and even cut her fingers. Temari turned the knob of the stove to high making a huge flame of fire appear and all the water dropped to the ground. Everyone stood there silent for a few seconds while Sakura tried to calm herself down. All of a sudden the guys brought in new waves of laughter making Sakura snap.

"_Get out and stay out you senseless, useless, moronic idiots!_" Sakura yelled, throwing them out of the kitchen with a scary demonic expression on her face as she slammed the door shut. (TenTen, Ino and Temari can't cook shit to save their lives and Hinata was completely useless so she was also thrown out.) Everything was quiet for a little while.

"He is so mad at us…" Ino said out of nowhere. "Who's with me…?" she asked looking at everyone as they all raised their hands.

"Can we watch the movie until he's done…?" Temari asked. The guys looked at each other for a second until they shrugged and made room for the short new comers. After a while, Sakura came back out with a small smile on her face.

"Dinner is ready…" she said as they all got up and went into the kitchen. The kitchen was still a mess, but the table was ready and the food was on top of it. There were two different choices of spaghetti- one with tomato sauce and the other looked Chinese style, a bowl of salad, bowls of soup, side dishes and lemonade for each of them. As they all sat down, they stared at their food, a bit awed by what they could eat tonight.

"How do we know he didn't poison the food?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, the last time we saw him, he had a demonic look on his face. He could have put some black magic upon it or something…" Sasuke added. Sakura came behind them with the same demonic look and hit them both from the back of their heads- Neji was hit with a spatula and Sasuke was hit by a pan.

"Do you doubt my superior cooking skills…?" Sakura asked them darkly as they panicked a bit and started gobbling the food down. Everyone tasted the food and was amazed.

"Its delicious…" they all said in unison. After dinner was over, the guys were about to get up and leave.

"You're not going to have desert…?" Sakura asked as she took out ice cream with numerous toppings and jelly. They all looked at desert with hungry eyes even though they had thought they were stuffed before, their stomachs quickly lightened making room for desert. Neji cleared his throat slightly.

"Well, if you insist…" he said as Naruto pushed him out of the way.

"I want!" Naruto screamed as Sakura held the contents away from him, torching Naruto. Then finally after desert the guys got up to leave.

"You guys have to clean the dishes!" Kiba said smugly as the guys left. All the girls looked at Sakura with pleading eyes.

"Hell no! I made dinner; you guys clean up everything, including your mess!" Sakura yelled, emphasizing their mess by pointing at the kitchen with water on the ground, burnt marks near the stove, cheese loitering on the ground and red sauce surrounding the room. They all hung their heads low.

"How do we even begin…?" TenTen asked.

"Easy, Tyler cleans the floor, Tristan clears the table and cleans the dishes while Haden cleans up the walls and puts the things away after their clean. Now get to it," Sakura commanded as they all bowed sarcastically.

"Whatever you say, Master Shane…"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Now shut up and work…" Sakura said, sitting down on the side while drinking some lemonade. After a while, and it really did take a long while, they all finally finished and collapsed on the chairs. "Nice work guys."

"I'm exhausted!" TenTen shouted.

"I'm never going to do any work again in my life!" Ino exclaimed, resting her arms on the table then her head on top of her arms.

"I want to sleep…" Temari said but was interrupted by the guys.

"Hey! Come in here right now!" the guys said from the other room. The girls looked at each other oddly thinking the exact same thing. 'What the hell do they want with us now?' They shrugged at each other as they got up and went to the other room. As they entered the room, the boys all of a sudden attacked them.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino making her squirm from his tight captured grasp, now she sees where all his energy goes since he was really strong. Nevertheless, she tried to struggle violently but to no avail. Hinata was quick to see Kiba and tried to defend herself but she realized that he was not only stronger, but also faster than she was and then was also captured by Kiba, but her struggles were less violent from Ino's and still did nothing. Neji was about to capture TenTen when she took out a weapon and they began fighting. Sasuke was about to pounce Temari until she brought her boxing skills into action. Naruto was aware of Sakura knowing at least self-defense as he tried to come from behind her, but she read his moves quickly enough and countered his attack making them go into an all out battle.

Eventually, all the girls were captured unfortunately and tied to a chair. TenTen was fuming that she lost to a sissy asshole, Sakura was so angry that Naruto defeated her and swore to have her revenge upon him, and Sasuke smirked at Temari who glared daggers at him.

"Well, some of you guys are more troublesome than you look…" Shikamaru stated earning him a hiss from Ino.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to us!" TenTen yelled. "This is a crime! I'll kill you for this!"

"Calm down already, it's not like we're going to anything to you guys. We just need you all to listen without making any trouble for us," Neji explained. "Go, Naruto."

"You see, we specially asked the chairman to give us this building for us and us alone since we kind of have more power and authority over him. However, yesterday out of nowhere he says that we're going to have roommates and that was, well kind of a shock to us, so we need you to follow our rules. You have to prove to us that you guys are worthy enough to live here with us for the school year and to do that, we'll each give you individual tasks…" Naruto explained, pausing so that they could digest the information completely. "Thing is, if you complete the task successfully than that person can stay. However, if you fail the task, you will not be given another one and have to leave school immediately."

"This is mutiny…" Temari said darkly, glaring at Naruto.

"Sorry, but that's how things run around here!" Kiba stated.

"You said you guys have more power and authority than the chairman of the school…?" Sakura asked, earning her a smirk from Naruto.

"Smart one, aren't you? Well yeah, we do. Have you ever heard of the famous Uzumaki Company?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"The one known world wide for owning a large variety of hotels, malls, theatres, own transportation routes such as rail roads, airports, roads etc and own the trading… He has personal connections with this school and other cities of the country and is considered a leader to Konoha as he is the one who actually runs most of it…" Sakura explained.

"Nice, how about the Uchiha…?" Naruto asked pointing toward Sasuke.

"The Uchiha clan is famous for their police force and undertake most dangerous of missions and bodyguard jobs and such…"

"Ok, ok, how about the Nara?"

"The Nara Clan is known for their superior knowledge and has opened up libraries and schools."

"The Inazuka?"

"The Inazuka Clan is known for their love and knowledge for animals and has opened up veterinarian clinics, animal shelters and of the like…"

"And the Hyuuga people?"

"All too well, I have a personal friend who is a Hyuuga. You all are great fighters and have countless dojo-s to train others and teach them the proper arts of your traditional fighting style…"

"You are very well informed and sharp. I'm hoping the slightest bit in my heart that you don't fail, but oh well," Naruto stated while smiled teasingly.

"We'll pass any test you give us with flying colors!" TenTen stated angrily making Neji glare at her.

"We'll see about that…" Neji said. The guys untied them from the chair, but still kept their hands bounded as they lead them to different directions outside the building.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

Naruto lead Sakura in the dark night to the window outside the principal's office.

"I'm going to ask," Sakura stated angrily.

"Then ask," Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Why the hell did you bring me to the outside of the Principal's office in the middle of the night…?" she asked him as he kept smiling.

"It's your task. You have to break in without triggering the alarm system or being caught by the cameras. Your objective is to find and steal the chairman's most precious possession…" Naruto informed with amusement as Sakura just looked at him weirdly.

"And the precious possession would be…?"

"That's for you to find out…"

"… Ok… piece of cake. Just give me a few minutes…" Sakura stated as she jogged back to the direction of the house. She came back again to Naruto after ten minutes.

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as he just then saw what she did. She was back wearing loose jeans, a black shirt and a black hoodie, black shoes and black gloves. "Dude, did you go Goth on me…?"

"No, it's so I can blend in with the darkness. Don't you know how spies do things…?" Sakura stated as she looked around her surroundings. "Can you at least tell me how to get in…?"

"Nope, that's for you to find out…" Naruto said as he laid back to enjoy his front row seats to a new shows. Sakura sighed, and then looked around. She could go from the roof, but then she would have to make her way all the way back down to the office. She could go from the window, but she can't risk an alarm to trigger from there. She could go from the vent in the school, but they designed them extra small so it would be too small for both a boy and a girl. So she took her last alternative. She walked up to the front entrance. "Are you crazy!" Naruto shouted in a whisper for her but she paid no mind to him. As she opened the door, no alarm went off and the camera weren't anywhere in sight. She walked in, closed the door behind her and blended into the wall. Naruto stared disbelievingly at the entrance, but smiled afterward.

**(****SasuTema****)**

"Ok, remind me. Why the hell are we on top of the school roof?" Temari asked as Sasuke took the rope off her hands.

"You are going to vandalize the school building by painting the front of the building something hilarious, got it?" Sasuke said as he finished his statement with a dull look toward Temari and handing her a bucket of pink paint. She stared at the color as if it were a deformed alien. "What?"

"Why pink of all things…?" she asked. Wasn't he an emo and a guy for that matter?

"It makes it funnier since this is an all-boys school and the color pink is so girly. Now go…" Sasuke stated as she took the bucket but looked below her.

"How am I supposed to paint it? I'll fall and die before even trying…"

"That's what the rope is for."

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"We're at the pool… don't tell me you're going to dump me inside it…" Ino asked, horrified at it, but also thinking that it was a lame prank test.

"No, this is already so troublesome, don't make this even worse… look all you have to do is go to the chemistry lab without being spotted by the cameras and dump the substances into the pool…" Shikamaru exclaimed with a yawn. She looked at him weirdly.

"Ok, I am not good at chemistry so how would I know which potion to take…?" Ino asked, displaying her stupidity unconsciously.

"Look, just take the ones that they leave out since those are harmless ones, bring them back here and then pour them into the pool. Test finished, and then I can go to sleep for the rest of the night…" Shikamaru stated as he sat against the wall and fell asleep. Ino fumed at him.

'No matter where you are, you just fall instantly asleep, lazy ass. I'll put make-up on your face one day!' Ino thought as she stealthily made her way to find the chemistry lab.

**(****KibaHina****)**

"U-um… s-so why are w-we in the g-gym…?" Hinata stuttered, looking kind of scared.

"Relax; it's for your test!" Kiba stated with a smile. "All you've got to is trash the gym with anything you want; it's all your choice! Don't worry; there aren't any security cameras in the gym so you're free to go all out!" Kiba said enthusiastically.

"U-um… t-trash the gym…?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Make it a big mess! Onward to your journey!" Kiba stated as Hinata gulped.

**(****NejiTen****)**

"So what is your challenge oh great one!" TenTen asked sarcastically as they made their way to the soccer grounds. "Why are we here? Are you going to challenge me in a soccer match? Is that the test?"

"No dimwit, the tests are like pranks not an ability test…" Neji stated matter-of-factly as if TenTen was a moron. He revealed a bucket of chalk dust as TenTen stared at it dumbly.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" TenTen finally asked as Neji slapped his forehead.

"You take it, obviously! Look, your task is that you use this chalk dust and right something really big on the field and something funny since it's like a prank. If I approve of your work, you pass... got it…?" Neji explained. She was kind of sad since she was going to soil her beloved sacred soccer grounds but kept it in as she took the bucket and Neji made his way to the benches to sit down and watch the show. TenTen took a deep breath and thought for about a minute. Then sparks lit as she opened her eyes with a smirk and began running with the chalk dust.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

As Sakura stood in the office, she was proud at her work as she half accomplished her mission. She stealthily passed and enabled the security cameras and the alarm systems and was now standing in the office looking for something precious. She looked outside the window to see a smirking Naruto as he waved to her. She paid no heed to replying to his wave as she went back to her work. As she had already looked around the office, she opened a safe that was behind a portrait with the school funding in it, she opened a smaller safe next to his desk with the schools test in it; she unlocked a locked file cabinet and saw the students' personal files and permanent records but as she revealed these things, Naruto gave her a smirk that just screamed to her that it was the wrong one. As she unlocked mostly all of his safes, draws and cabinets, she was extremely annoyed at this.

'What could his precious possession be! Damn it!' Sakura thought. She sat down on the chairman's chair when she spotted something hidden in the corner of the room. She realized that no one could see it except the chairman who had a visual view of it from his seat. As she got up and checked it out, she found out that it was a pink stuffed elephant. She examined it thoroughly as found his name written on the elephant's ass. "Herbert…" she read aloud. She turned around and held it up to Naruto making his eyes widen as he burst out laughing his butt off. Sakura then knew that she had succeeded in her mission as she made her way outside to the laughing Naruto.

"Oh damn, I didn't think you would actually get it! That's so funny!" Naruto said while laughing.

"So…?" Sakura stated with her brow raised.

"You pass! Give it to me up top new short roommate!" Naruto stated as he raised his hand for a high-five. She looked at the hand and thought 'What the heck…' as she returned his high-five with a smile.

**(****SasuTema****)**

'What the heck is he writing…?' Sasuke thought as he watched her write with the pink paint something on the school building. He looked carefully and skeptically at her work.

'This ought to make him accept me…' Temari thought as she smirked evilly while writing her somewhat self-proclaimed masterpiece.

'What is he writing…? S-I-S… B-O-S… S-K-T… G-I-M… A-M-I… F-E-K… Oh, I see… how very interesting…' Sasuke thought with a smirk. Temari made her way back up to Sasuke's side and handed him the somewhat empty bucket.

"Well…?" Temari asked with a friendly smile as Sasuke returned it with a hand shake.

"Welcome roommate, you pass…" Sasuke stated as they both walked off to make their way back home.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

'Is this guy crazy…?' Shikamaru thought as he saw Ino come back running into the pool area, open all the containers, pour them in and even throw in the glass containers. As she did that, she ran back out. 'Now where did he run off to…?' he was becoming more annoyed yet more curious about this weird person that he was about to share a room with. She came back with some bottles of sodas, juices and beer and poured them all in with the bottles and cans. Shikamaru smirked as he saw her over enthusiasm and bonus throws. 'He isn't as dumb as he looks I guess. Putting the containers in the pool will not only wash away the finger prints but also saves less time to going to throw them away. He also knew that I wouldn't approve if he just followed whatever I said so he added his own flavor to the task. Slick, if I must say…' Shikamaru got up and walked over to Ino who saved one juice packet for herself to drink. As he put his hand on her shoulder, she jumped a bit to see him and then relaxed, throwing her finished juice into the pool.

"Did I flunk…?" Ino asked, because after ever test she received, that's the first thing that comes out of her mouth. It became a forced habit since that was always the first thing she wanted to know of.

"Pass…" Shikamaru stated as he offered a hand toward her to help her up. She took it hesitantly as she got up and shook it with a broad smile.

**(****KibaHina****)**

'Uh…' was the only think that circulated inside Kiba's head as he watched Hinata bring in different things and throw them around the gym. So far she had brought in garbage and thrown it around the gym, then some dirty laundry from the locker room, she brought in large quantities of blue and black ink and threw them around the room, she found some paint in the supplies closet and threw the rainbow colors around the room, then took a carton full of different balls and tipped it over, making the balls bounce around everywhere spreading the mess. She then went back into the supplies closet and came back out with a mop. 'Is he planning to clean the mess…? But I told him to make this as messy as possible…'

As Hinata came out with the mop, she started gliding it around the room mixing the mess around and spreading it around the floor and even on top of the walls. Kiba was amazed at her creativity for messiness since he thought Hinata would probably have been a neat-freak, but you really can't judge a book by its cover. She went back into the equipment room and brought out a bucket of chalk dust as she threw it over the mess and threw the bucket after it. After putting her finishing touches on her masterpiece, she found a stuffed teddy bear in the locker room and skidded the plushy object across the mess, thinking she was blaming this on someone else.

'I guess when I clean after my baby cousins and hanging out with the girls, I've found a sense of dirtiness inside me…' Hinata thought as she wiped her sweat away and then heard Kiba clap his hands behind her.

"Well done, I don't remember seeing a mess this big in ages. You pass, what's up roommate!" Kiba stated as he hugged Hinata as she blushed beat red about to faint.

**(****NejiTen****)**

'What the heck is he writing? Damn it…' Neji thought as he quietly sat on the high top of the audience benches watching TenTen run around writing something on the soccer field that he's trying to make out himself. 'If I can't read this, then he fails…' Neji decided but after he ran around for another few minutes, he could make out the letters and tried reading them.

'What is he writing…? K-N-H… B-L-S… S-C-T… W-H-U… Y-R-E… G-T-E… O-R-N… Oh, I see it now. So that's what this boy is playing at. We'll just see about that, now shall we…?' Neji stated with a smirk as he walked down the steps on the leveled benches to stand next to the panting TenTen. She looked up to see his expressionless face as she laughed at it. "Exactly what were you thinking when you wrote that…?" Neji asked.

"The reason I came here and am putting up with this shit is because I'm going to join the soccer team. This is just a message to them…" TenTen stated still out of breath as Neji smirked.

"We'll just see about that now…" Neji stated as he walked off to the house with a limping TenTen behind him.

**At the house**

All the girls walked up and entered their rooms and crashed onto the bed as they fell heavily asleep. Downstairs the boys started to have their own conference.

"So, how did it go…?" Neji asked them as they all smiled broadly and gave him a thumbs up. "Shit, they all passed?"

"Can't judge a book by its cover, Neji…" Shikamaru exclaimed as he rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong dude? Sure, now we got to share this place with them, but they aren't so bad…" Naruto said, trying to sooth Neji's anger.

"It's not that they're bad or anything, it's just what happened with my task I gave that Tristan idiot…"

"What happened…?" Sasuke asked, trying to get him to the point.

"He wrote a message to the soccer club…" he stated.

"To us? But they don't know that we're the soccer club members…" Kiba announced.

"Yeah, that's why they wrote it to the 'unknown' soccer club that they think are some other people…" Neji exclaimed.

"Is it that bad…?" Naruto asked with a weird face.

"If Shikamaru said that we can't judge a book by its cover, then who knows what they will do…" Neji answered darkly.

"Was it a threat like they were coming after us or something else…?" Kiba asked, not getting the dilemma here.

"No, but I think they are planning to join us…" Neji stated as they all went wide eyed at the realization.

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** so how was it? R&R! Thanks for reading this much and supporting me people. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. **

**TenTen:** **What the hell was with your 'secret conference'? It's not like we're going to do anything to you guys, we just want to join the damn soccer club for Pete's sake!**

**Neji:** **That's something you will find out in a little while…**

**Temari:** **Why not now! Damn it! I hate your suspense!**

**Sasuke:** **You're all so annoying; just wait until she writes the next chapter…**

**Me:**** *Dumps a ramen bowl on top of Naruto's head* **

**Naruto:**** M-m-m-m-m-m-m… tasty… **

**Me:**** Perfect response! Thanks for reading until the end! Bye! **

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	4. School Starts

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** HELLO~ PEOPLE! What's shaking! **

**Naruto:** **Read and enjoy!**

**Sakura:**** R&R! **

**TenTen:** **FINALLY GOING TO THE SCHOOL AND GOING TO JOIN THE TEAM!**

**Sasuke: ****We'll just see about that…**

**Ino:**** What's that supposed to mean, huh, Sasuke! **

**Shikamaru:** **To the point… the story…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on a phone call"_

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**DISCLAIMER:** **OWN NOTHING BESIDE THE IDEAS! PURE FAN MADE! **

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 4: School Starts_

**(****NaruSaku****)**

"Wake up Shane!" Naruto yelled kicking Sakura so hard making her thrash against the wall, resulting in her falling onto the ground. "It's time for school and to make my breakfast!" Naruto stated as he made a rooster sound. "Rise and shine!"

"I'll rise alright, but I'm not shinning…" Sakura stated as she got up, her devil form came out making Naruto quiver in fear at the bad morning.

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Hey, lazy ass! Get the hell up!" Neji shouted in her ear making her jump up and going deaf from her right ear. As she rubbed her ear to ease the pain, she glared at him.

"Why the hell are you waking me up, asshole!" TenTen asked in rage.

"Obviously because school is about to start and I'm hungry as hell…" Neji stated as she glared at him.

"You could have woken me up more normally, bastard!" she stated as he shrugged.

"I thought abnormal things suited you more…" Neji said with a smirk as he walked out of the room. TenTen fumed in the room alone as she stomped out of bed and stormed into the bathroom.

**(****SasuTema****)**

"Aye, get up. I'm starving as hell and you guys got to make my breakfast before school. Get up!" Sasuke said as Temari just turned around, ignoring Sasuke as she went back to sleep. Sasuke was getting annoyed with her and decided to go with the last alternative. "Hey, you don't get up and I swear I'll burn you to death…" Sasuke stated as he took out a lighter and held it close to her. As she peeked her right eye open, she saw the lighter and bolted upright on the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'll do whatever you want!" Temari yelled as she raced out of bed and then into the bathroom slamming the door shut.

"Hun… that's more like it…" Sasuke said with a smirk as he walked out of the room.

**(****KibaHina****)**

"Hey~! Haden! Wake up!" Kiba yelled toward Hinata as he tied his tie sloppily. Hinata got up, covered her yawn and rubbed her eyes, adjusting to her surroundings.

'Oh yeah… we're guys right now in the all-boys school… I'm Hadaka Haden… time to get up I guess…' Hinata thought to herself. (Hinata can't stutter while thinking, that'll just make her a moron…)

"Hey, are you a zombie or something…? Get up already, you're going to make breakfast!" Kiba said as she just silently got up and headed for the bathroom, which was until he stopped her in her tracks. "Hey! At least give me a reply so I know you're listening…" Hinata looked at him with a glare. She was _not_ a morning person.

"Let… go…" Hinata said darkly as Kiba obliged and backed away from her. She turned her head back slowly toward the bathroom and walked straight to it. As she closed the door, Kiba was left speechless.

"Does this guy have mood-swings or something? I can't read what he's thinking at all! Just when I think I've got him all figured out, he does something that amazes me yet again without fail! I'm glad he passed the test, he's so interesting!" Kiba said with a chuckle as he got up and walked away.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"Hey! It's time for school you lazy ass! Get the hell up!" Ino yelled out to him, he groaned, twisted and turned but refused to get up. "Seriously? What the hell is wrong with you! I knew you were a lazy ass but I thought you would have more sense of responsibility than this! Even I woke up and got dressed before you!"

"Damn it… your so annoying… go away… leave me alone… I'm tired…" Shikamaru managed to say before going back to sleep. Ino kicked him off the bed.

"Get the hell up!" she yelled and dragged him into the bathroom, threw him inside and slammed the door. She fixed her attire and sighed.

"Seriously, what's wrong with that guy!" Ino stated before going out of the room.

**Outside after breakfast**

"See you guys later!" Kiba yelled as the guys walked off leaving the girls there.

"Good luck finding the class…" Neji exclaimed.

"Fuck off!" TenTen screamed as the guys were completely out of sight. "Now what…?"

"We go to class, I guess…" Ino said sadly since they all hate attending class and would usually skip them in the morning to hang out or sleep somewhere.

"Well we can't skip like we usually do…" Temari stated.

"I-It is the f-first day a-after all…" Hinata stuttered.

"Ugh… let's go…" Sakura stated tired from her morning alarm (Naruto) and then her exercise brawl (with Naruto which she lost unfortunately). As they made their way around the campus and found their way to their class which was 1-B, they went inside to see boy-mania as the room full of boys revealed them either doing something crazy or stupid, talking, trading some things and more. They felt sort of uncomfortable and unwanted, just like everyone does on their first day. The bell rang and all the boys sat down on their seats as Kakashi-sensei walked into the room while they just stood there.

"Hello everyone!" Kakashi-sensei said warmly as conversations broke out into the room. Some were like "Kakashi-sensei is early for a change", "He didn't make a lame excuse", "Is there something going on today that he's here early?" and "What's wrong with Kakashi-sensei? Did aliens abduct him switching his brain or something?" the girls sweat dropped at the boys retarded behavior as he just smiled and let it slide.

"Ok students, we have a few new students starting today so be nice to them. We have here Katana Tristan, Anoka Tyler, Yamanaka Ian, Hadaka Haden and Haruno Shane," Kakashi-sensei exclaimed as he pointed to each one of us as he stated our names with his warm smile. "Now, where will you guys sit…?" Kakashi-sensei looked thoughtfully at the class. "Tristan can sit next to Neji over there. Raise your hand Neji," Kakashi-sensei said as Neji raised his hand and he indeed had an empty seat next to him.

'Shit, I thought I was finally rid of him! Like sharing a room wasn't bad enough! Now I've got to sit with him for the whole year!' TenTen thought as she made her way to sit next to Neji with a groan.

"Ian can sit with Nara Shikamaru…" Kakashi said pointing toward the sleeping boy.

'That's just super…" Ino thought as she sat next to him.

"Haden can sit next to Inazuka Kiba," Kakashi said pointing to the waving energetic boy. Sakura and Temari thought they might be stuck sitting next to Naruto and Sasuke, but they saw that the two boys were already sitting next to each other. So they thought where they were going to sit. "Um… Shane… you can sit over there with the red haired boy, Gaara, raise your hand…" Kakashi said as he pointed to the red haired boy with black eye liner, light green smoky eyes and a tattoo on his forehead that read 'Love'. Sakura smiled at the familiar face and made her way toward him. "Tyler… you can sit next to Sai over there…" Kakashi pointed toward Sai as he raised his hand giving her a fake smile. Sai looked gay no matter how you looked at him as he had black hair sitting down, black eyes, pale face, shorts and a small zipped up shirt that revealed most of his stomach. "Alright, let's start homeroom…"

"Sakura…?" Gaara asked in a whisper to Shane as they both smiled.

"How did you know…?" Sakura asked him, amused at her childhood best friend.

"There are two Haruno people that I know and none of them have a Shane after it…" Gaara informed as a joke that made her laugh.

"Sharp one, aren't you? That's why your one of my best and closest friends…" Sakura stated as he grinned at the statement.

"I see. So what are you doing here? If I may ask…"

"I'll tell you everything, don't worry…" Sakura informed as they paid attention to the first class that was starting as a new teacher- Iruka-sensei who taught literature class- walked in. During class, there were some rumors that spread around the class.

"I heard the chairman was devastated and very angry today, but we don't know why…" some boy said as Sakura grinned slightly at her accomplishment.

"There was something written on the school building with pink pain that read 'Sissy boys school! Wear a skirt! Girly-men! Animals! Freaks!' or something of those lines… Do you think some girls did that? Like they have a grudge against our school or the guys in it for some reason…" a boy said and Temari gave herself a thinking high-five.

"Did you hear, someone stole the chemicals from the chemistry lab and dumped them in the school pool? What's even worse is that they took some drinks and dumped those in there as well. Isn't that just weird?" a boy whispered making Ino jump in excitement in her head.

"Oh man, did you see the gym? Some guys in the other class had gym for their first period and it was a mess! They took a picture and sent it to everyone! And I think while the janitors were cleaning it up, they found something like a little teddy bear inside of it. There was some rumors that some girls had vandalized our school last night, maybe they did that too…" a boy informed as Hinata blushed in worry.

"Hey, hey! Did you see what happened at the soccer field! Apparently someone left a message to the soccer club saying 'Konoha boy loser soccer team! Watch out! You're going to be overthrown!' or something like that! It was so weird! Who in their right mind would challenge the soccer club!" a boy stated to his friend. TenTen was all smiles as she heard the rumor about her masterpiece, but frowned at the last part and wanted to rip the boy's head off for indirectly calling her insane. As the bell rang for lunch break, the girls made their way to the cafeteria to see heaps of guys making their way around with food. They felt weird and out of place, not knowing what to do.

"Gaara! Over here!" Naruto called from across the room to the annoyed Gaara who had just got out of the line with his tray of food. He glanced at Naruto, but looked away toward the girls' direction and walked to them. "Hey, Gaara!"

"Hey Shane, get a tray, I'll save you guys a table…" Gaara informed as Sakura smiled to him. He then looked at Temari. "Hey big _bro_…" Gaara said teasingly with a smile as Temari glared at him. (How could you glare at Gaara, he's so awesome =P). He walked away and sat at an empty table in which the girls sat occupied with him after they got their own trays.

"Gaara! Didn't you hear me! I was calling you over to sit with us!" Naruto yelled at Gaara as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruto, I'm sitting with Shane and the others…" Gaara stated, not even looking at Naruto.

"Why!" Naruto whined.

"Shane and I are childhood friends so it's kind of obvious that I would want to sit with him…" Gaara stated as Naruto pouted. As he looked at Sakura, he slammed his tray on the table and joined them.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked with the other guys behind him as they found Naruto sitting with the new comers.

"I'm sitting with these guys, why?" Naruto asked a bit confused at Sasuke's question.

"I'm in!" Kiba said, sitting next to Naruto with a smile.

"Are you guys serious…?" Neji asked in a disgusted tone.

"This is too troublesome…" Shikamaru stated as he sat down with the rest of them.

"Come on, just sit down and eat guys!" Naruto encouraged as both Sasuke and Neji glared at him, but still sat down in the end.

"So how was Gaara like when he was a kid, huh, Shane?" Naruto asked, curious about one of his friends' background.

"I was normal, damn it Naruto!" Gaara said in frustration.

"Whatever you say… Cookie Panda…" Sakura said with a smile as the guys went wide eyed at the nickname.

"I meant it… Pink Panther…" Gaara countered and the girls went wide eyed then at her old nickname.

"Cookie Panda…?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.

"Well, when we were small Gaara loved cookies, especially the ones I made for him. Also he was very cute and had a panda stuffed toy that he would take with him everywhere. One day he lost it and cried so much that I told him that he will be my panda and he smiled and went with it. So that's why I call him Cookie Panda…" Sakura explained with a grin as Gaara hid his face in his hand in shame as the guys laughed at him.

"Pink Panther…?" Ino asked in disbelief as well.

"As you can see his pink… streaks in his hair are something he was born with so that's the pink part. Also he was as cunning, black, dangerous, smart and of all the kinds as a panther is so I called him Pink Panther…" Gaara exclaimed with a grin as Sakura looked away from them in embarrassment as the girls laughed at her. After a while, they all sat in silence which bored the girls to no end. All of a sudden, Sakura smirked at an idea that she got.

"Gaara…?" she said to get his attention.

"No…" he stated simply.

"I'm going to do it."

"No you won't."

"I have to do it."

"No you don't."

"I'm going to do it."

"No you aren't."

"What are you guys talking about!" Kiba asked as everyone looked at the two questionably.

"I'm going to do it right now."

"No you are not."

"Too late, I'm doing it."

"Go ahead…" Gaara stated as he ducked his head to eat his food. Sakura looked behind her to see a jock talking to his friends and wasn't looked at her.

"Here we go…" she said before launching her plate of food with her tray like a catapult. As her plate collided with the back of the jock's head, she quickly looked around the table. "I'm borrowing this, thanks!" she said too quickly as she snatched Sasuke's plate out of his tray and placed it on her own tray.

"What the-!" Sasuke didn't have any time to retort as the jock looked back.

"Who threw this at me, huh!" the jock roared, turning red from anger as his veins popped out. Everyone stayed quiet which made him go even redder. "I said who threw this at me!" Sakura spotted a nerd who was a bit near by with an empty tray as he looked frightened by the jock as another idea sparked.

"It was him!" Sakura yelled pointing toward the nerd who flinched. As the jock turned toward the nerd, he looked more peeved than when the plate hit him.

"You! A stupid nerd threw this at me!" the jock questioned in rage. He didn't even wait for an answer as he picked up a handful of his friend's food and threw it toward the nerd. The nerd quickly ducked as the food hit someone else on the head.

"Hey!" another boy yelled. After a few foods, innocent bystanders being hit and swears being thrown around the room, Sakura couldn't keep it in anymore.

"_Food Fight!_" she screamed as everyone looked excitedly around the room and started throwing around their food to one another for fun. After a little while of having fun, the teachers blasted through the doors as everyone halted immediately, food still on them and holding it in their hands. The teachers looked… well, not happy I can tell you that.

"What is going on here…?" Kurenai-sensei asked the students. Everyone stayed silent and the teachers looked even madder.

"We asked you kids a question! What do you all think you are doing!" Asuma-sensei stated. The kids stayed silent.

"Don't you kids know of all the problems we're in at the moment because someone caused a lot of havoc in the school last night? The chairman is already in a distressed state as it is since something was also stolen from his office and you kids are making things even more difficult then it is right now. Who started this mess?" Iruka-sensei questioned, but everyone still stayed silent. "No one knows…?"

"Well then, that's just great," Kakashi-sensei stated. "Now you kids get to spend the next two periods cleaning up this room, then your all dismissed. Start cleaning!"

"Don't waste your power of youth on such things! You're only young once! Spend your time wisely instead of doing these sorts of things!" Gai-sensei shouted as the teachers departed. Everyone sighed heavily thinking all good things have to come to an end. As everyone took the supplies, they began to clean the cafeteria cooperatively.

"This is your entire fault, why do we need to clean up your mess!" Ino ranted to her friend.

"I concur…" Neji added.

"Hey you both had a big part in this as well! Plus all I did was 'accidentally' flip the plate at the guy. I didn't want to get beaten up by him so I just blamed it on someone else; it's what anyone would have done…" Sakura stated as Gaara chuckled a bit. Everyone groaned as they continued cleaning.

"Think on the bright side…" Kiba tried to sooth everyone's anger.

"What bright side!" Sasuke yelled at him.

"After this is over, we're off for the day…" TenTen stated, smiling a bit at the realization. No more school and she can get to the soccer club faster. All of a sudden, the speaker on the top corner of the cafeteria buzzed alive revealing the chairman's voice.

"_Due to sudden problems and mishaps that have occurred in the school campus, all club activities, events and of the like have been shut down for the week until further notice. That is all, thank you for your patience and have a nice day students…"_ the chairman stated as the speaker shut off.

'Fuck!' was what everyone thought as they were devastated at the realization of the problems they had caused the night before and a few minutes ago.

"You do something bad, you pay the consequences…" Gaara stated as he mopped up some food that loitered the ground.

After school the girls walked around angrily.

"What the hell man!" Sakura stated angrily.

"A big part of this is your fault, you know…" Temari said with a sweat drop.

"No, this is the guys fault for making us do those shit last night, our fault for doing them and the fault of my boredom taking over me. That is reason enough so I have no explanations to say to any of you. You should all understand!" Sakura ranted.

"What the hell is the point of coming here any ways if we aren't going to play soccer! Damn it!" TenTen asked, her rage taking over her.

"W-well… t-that's in the p-past now… w-what do we d-do now…?" Hinata asked then.

"Hmm… what are you guys doing on the weekend…?" Sakura asked them.

"I've got to visit my parents so they could bombard me with questions…" Temari answered.

"I've got to help around my family's flower shop on the weekends…" Ino sighed.

"M-my father said I have t-to visit him o-on the w-weekends…" Hinata replied.

"Nothing…" TenTen stated the usual reply.

"So on the weekend, it's going to just be Tristan and me…" Sakura said in a whisper. "Well than… we just live school and guy life for now on and then starting next week we could play soccer…" Sakura stated sully as they walked off to the direction of their house, having in store a bloody boring week ahead of them.

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Hey people! Thanks for reading it till now! R&R!**

**TenTen:**** Damn it! What's the point of this entire thing if we aren't even playing soccer!**

**Shikamaru:** **You will, in due time. Patience is the key to everything… **

**Temari:** **We don't have any patience, damn it!**

**Me: *****Serves a volley ball that hits Kiba* **

**Kiba:**** Hey! That hurt! **

**Me:**** Thanks for reading until the end! R&R! **

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. We Meet Again

**Sakuraharuno0012: ****Hey people!**

**Naruto:** **Next chapter!**

**Sakura:** **R&R!**

**Temari:**** Enjoy! **

**Kiba:**** Hope you like the story so far! **

**TenTen:**** When do we play and join the team! Damn it!**

**Neji:**** Not in this chapter, I can tell you that much…**

**Shikamaru:**** To the story…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on a phone call"_

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**DISCLAIMER:** **OWN NOTHING BESIDE THE IDEAS! PURE FAN MADE! **

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 5: We Meet Again_

"Finally! The week is over!" Temari said with a long sigh as they made their way back to the dorm building in their guy disguise. It was currently Friday and the girls had plans for the weekend, and for them, it didn't involve wearing a wig or guy clothes or deep voices or being anywhere near their forsaken roommates. As they made their way into the dorm, they smiled a bit seeing the sight of 'no boys' downstairs.

"Ten minutes guys…" Sakura stated as they made their way upstairs.

"Are we coming back here…?" TenTen asked since Sakura and she were going to be the only ones left.

"Nah, screw this place. You'll sleep over my house for the weekend and we'll all come back together on Sunday…" Sakura said with a smile as they all made their way into their respective rooms to pack some things for the weekend.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

As Sakura made her way to her side of the room to begin packing a few things she needed, a confused Naruto holding his PSP on his bed stared at her. For some reason, she found him adorable like that as she mentally slapped herself. She had been feeling weird this past week every time she was near Naruto like when he was close to her, her heart would beat furiously and most of her thoughts would revolve around him. She didn't know what to do besides shrug the thought aside for now. She didn't come here for Naruto, she came here to play soccer with her friends and he wasn't going to take that away from her.

"Going somewhere, Shane…? Naruto asked questionably. He looked at her with his teasing smile that she had come to love so much and can't think of it ever not being there. His enlightening entrancing smile, his soft golden locks, his deep blue ocean eyes, his tall lean yet slightly muscular built, his strong firm yet gentle arms, his long legs, his encouraging and optimistic personality and his complete devotion toward his friends. For some reason, she just loved everything about him, both his good and bad pointers.

'Love…?' Sakura let her thoughts slip away far too much again as she mentally slapped herself yet again.

"Yeah, leaving this place for the weekend…" she replied, not speaking any unnecessary details.

"Why! I'm going to be bored then!" Naruto whined as Sakura just gave him a stoic look.

"I'm leaving because I don't want to see your face, nonetheless, live in here for another extra minute…" Sakura commented as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left the room with her head held high. Naruto sat their, a little hurt by the words but then smiled with a brilliant idea.

"Maybe going out for a while isn't such a bad idea…" Naruto stated as he shot up to change out of his inside clothes.

**(****NejiTen****)**

TenTen was happily packing her things with the thought of her going to get out of this place for a while for a reality check, fresh air and to get her head cleared. For some reason, with some series of events happening, she can't stop thinking of the long haired freak and they weren't rude thoughts. With some things happening like when he tries to wake her up, he's right on top of her and then her heart beats like crazy. Like when he get's out of the bathroom, he looks muscular and manly while being half-dressed. Like the way his face looks all serious when he concentrates on something.

'Ah! What am I thinking! That guy is a prick! Damn you prick for making me feel like this!' TenTen thought as she opened the door of the room to leave only to become face-to-face with the so-called 'prick' in front of her.

"Where the hell are you going? Had enough of this place already?" Neji asked with a victorious smirk that she glared at.

"Hell no! I'm just going out for the weekend; don't expect me back for a few days. Bye!" TenTen said as she shoved passed him and walked down the stairs.

'He's an asshole prick; let's just leave it at that…' TenTen thought as she made her way outside.

**(****SasuTema****)**

Temari walked into the room to see Sasuke at his desk writing as usual. Yet, as she looked upon him, her eyes couldn't leave him. The way his black long hair was semi pulled back, his downcast black piercing eyes, his snow white skin, his expressionless perfectly sculptured face all seemed so perfect to her.

'Can a guy be _so_ perfect…?' Temari thought to herself. All of a sudden he looked up toward her with an annoyed look.

"Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" Sasuke asked with annoyance and a bit of rage evident in his voice. At that moment, she realized that she was indeed staring at him with a spaced out face like she had been for the passed week.

"That's because you looked so gay, I was contemplating that if I stayed here any longer that if you would attack me…" Temari said with a bored and composed face.

"Fuck off, bastard… I'm not gay! By the way you're the one staring at me; I'm the one who thinks that I'm going to get attacked!" Sasuke stated.

"Don't worry; I'm leaving for the weekend so you can have your room back for that long a time…" Temari exclaimed as she packed some necessities and then walked out on him without another word.

'Damn, what is this guy making me do…?' Temari thought as she hid her blush with her hand.

**(****KibaHina****)**

"Where are you going all of a sudden! Huh, Haden!" Kiba whined as he clung to Hinata from behind her.

"H-home… can't I…?" Hinata asked with a confused yet blushing face. She couldn't shake this feeling away that she had been feeling this whole week. Every time she was around Kiba, she would get even more flustered, her heart would beat faster then ever, her blushes would increase ten-fold and she would feel even more nervous around him. She couldn't help but to notice all of Kiba's good parts as well. Like how his toothy fanged smile just brightens up anyone's mood, how his slit eyes make him look dangerous yet secured whenever you were around him and his messy brown hair that makes you want to brush your fingers through them. She noticed how he was loyal to his friends no matter what, how he sticks to people who he considers as true friends, how sometimes he becomes clueless and naïve that he looks so cute and adorable.

'Can't think of this now!' Hinata thought, giving herself a thoughtfully pat on the back to fight on.

"You can't! I'll get lonely! I'll get bored! Don't go!" Kiba yelled, not letting go of her leg like his life depended on it.

"I'm s-sorry, b-but I have to g-go!" Hinata stated as she pushed him aside and ran out the room with her bag, her blush still evident on her face.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"Where are you going…?" Shikamaru asked as he flopped around on his bed to see a serious and packing Ino.

"Packing…" Ino exclaimed shortly making Shikamaru raise a brow. Usually she would go all out into details and get over excited to start yelling thinks out, resulting in him getting bored and falling back to sleep.

'Stop staring at me, stop staring at me, stop staring at me! Ugh, why won't he stop staring at me!' Ino thought to herself. She was getting self conscious again around this guy. Since this pass week, she couldn't get the lazy ass out of her head and it was absolutely frustrating! Even when he sleeps, she notices all types of things about him like his smooth brown hair, his sharp hazel eyes that concentrate and deduct everything around him and even though it doesn't look like he exercises or anything, he had such a nice physic. She realized that he was also very smart even though he sleeps through ever class, he finishes tests under a few minutes and then goes back to sleep, awarded with the highest grades in class, then Sakura being second to him which kind of pisses the pink haired girl a lot. She also noted how even though he was a lazy ass, if something concerns any of his friends; he's the first one on it.

"Where are you going?" he asked, pushing the conversation which was completely unlike him.

"I've got to go help out at my family shop, so I'll be gone for the weekend. So now, you won't have an alarm clock for the next few days and you can sleep for heaven knows how long!" Ino ranted a bit depressed that she was leaving him. Since she liked to flirt with other guys before, she knows when she was actually in love or just playing, and she definitely knew that she was in love with this pineapple head and that was most definitely not a good thing.

"Well then, can I ask you something…?" Shikamaru asked sudden. Ino was surprised that he wanted to ask something of her (the smart asking something from the dumb, the sky will fall and stars shall rain down upon us), so she looked up to him with a quizzical look, seeing his sudden serious expression.

"… Sure, go ahead… shoot…" Ino stated, waving him to continue.

"Why are there girls disguised as boys in this school and living with us…?" Shikamaru suddenly said, smirking at Ino's surprised and dumbfounded expression.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what!" Ino yelled as she blushed a bit in confusion and anxiety. Now she was stuttering like Hinata which was completely unlike her.

"I asked you a question; I would appreciate a reply right about now…" Shikamaru stated.

"H-how long have you known…?" Ino asked.

"Ever since you first walked past that door…" Shikamaru exclaimed as he pointed at the entrance door to their room. She looked taken aback.

"Then why didn't you say anything before!" Ino yelled, flustered and in rage.

"It was too troublesome… and all the chances slipped…" he exclaimed. "Now I would like to know why you and your friends are here in the first place…"

"I can't tell you now since I've got to go, but I'll tell you when I get back! Please, just promise me that you won't tell anyone! Please!"

"Too troublesome…" he stated as he turned around in his bed to fall asleep.

"Promise!" Ino begged.

"I haven't said anything this whole week, what makes you think I'll say anything in three days while you're away…?" he stated, not looking at her.

"… I'm taking your word for it… bye!" Ino stated as she raced out of the room.

'Yamanaka…? Helping her family shop…? I think I remember a shop like that…' Shikamaru thought before falling deep asleep.

**The parking lot with the girls**

All the girls gathered at Temari's Hummer h2 as they got in and drove away, Temari and Ino currently in front and the rest in the back. As they passed the gates of Konoha's all-boys school, Sakura, TenTen and Hinata started to quickly change into girls' clothes in the back. Thank goodness that the truck had tinted windows. As the back passengers finished, at the street light Temari switched the wheel of the driver's seat with Sakura and Ino exchanged her passenger's seat with TenTen as the other two girls began to change their attire in the back. Their first stop was 'Yamanaka's Flower Shop' where they had to drop off Ino.

"Are you sure you're not going to have _any_ time to hang out?" Sakura asked as Ino looked sully at her.

"I don't think that old hag is going to let me go after not being there for her for a whole week. If anything happens, I'll text you guys so don't worry!" Ino stated with a broad smile and a peace sign as she walked off into the shop as the rest drove off. Then the next stop was the Hyuuga estate as Hinata got out and shut the car door behind her.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine Hinata," Temari encouraged with a smile.

"B-but what if he s-starts a-asking me a lot of q-questions…?" Hinata asked, scared of her strict father pestering her with an infinite amount of questions.

"Don't worry! Just lie like the wind! Lie away!" TenTen stated with a smile. (Ok, I know it's bad to lie and especially to your parents but what else is she supposed to do! Boys and girls, please don't follow in my foot steps [since I lie sometimes as well, but for emergency or have-to reasons] so please be as honest as possible… unless you _have_ to then do whatever you want… plus you can just tell how great friends they are to tell her to lie like that =P).

"I-I'll try… for you guys…" Hinata said with a small cute smile.

"Also for soccer!" TenTen yelled as they all laughed. Hinata walked off to the front of her house and rang the bell as the rest of the girls drove off. Now it was time to drop Temari off at the train station. As they got to their destination, Temari just sat in the back looking sadly out the window. "What's wrong, Temari?"

"I don't want to go and leave you guys like this…" Temari exclaimed as she frowned at the trains moving through. Sakura and TenTen could understand her feelings of not wanting to get separated, but tried to cheer her up.

"Hey! It's not like we're dying, right?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"Yeah, not only does it take three hours to get there and come back, but you're only going to be gone for less then three days! Cheer up damn it or else I'm going to start feeling depressed!" TenTen stated as both she and Sakura put a reassuring hand on Temari's knee with a smile. At her friends' blunt remarks, Temari couldn't help but smile as well as she took her bag and jumped out the car.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Watch over my baby while I'm gone you loons!" Temari said with a laugh as she waved goodbye and walked off within the train station, finding her junction. As the remaining two girls drove off, they sighed in frustration.

"Well this is just swell! Now what!" TenTen said in frustration as she slouched in her overly large and comfy seat.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to exchange this car at my house for a reasonable sized one and then hang out till our hearts content!" Sakura exclaimed with a mischievous smile as they made their way to her house. As she parked the truck in the drive way, they got out of the car and made their way inside the house and up the stairs. As they got upstairs, they stopped in front of Alex's study and knocked his door. As they heard a 'come in!', they opened the door to reveal Alex spin around in this leather black chair behind his desk with a serious yet smirking face, legs crossed and hands on the arms of his chair.

"Report!" Alex ordered in a highly powerful tone.

"Sir! No progress throughout the whole week, sir!" Sakura and TenTen stated with a salute. They stood like that for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"Well you lot are useless. Why the hell did you guys want to go there in the first place then?" Alex asked with a disappointed look.

"Things… happened…" TenTen replied uneasily.

"Some other… things… got out of hand…" Sakura tried to reason as he just lifted a brow. "Ok! Chaos took place in the school and the club activities were band for the week so we couldn't do anything about it! We'll start it next week!"

"Fine, I don't really care…" Alex said calmly as he looked around the room. "Only you two left…?"

"The others had other things to do for the weekend…" TenTen said with an irritated sigh as they waved and left the room towards Sakura's room. "I feel kind of happy, in a weird way…"

"Why is that, my friend?" Sakura asked as they changed into different outfits. Sakura now wore a spaghetti strap black shirt with a blood red jacket over it, black skinny jeans with blood red high heals and pulled her long naturally pink hair in a high pony tail with her front long bangs falling on the sides of her face as they reached a little below her chin.

"That's because now I get to take this stupid binder off my chest and I could wear fitting clothes!" TenTen replied with a smile as she put on a brown short sleeved shirt and regular dark grey jeans, wearing sneakers and a hat over her opened up short brown hair.

"You've got that right, sister."

"I'm starving!"

"Then let's go already!" Sakura said as they hopped into her car (don't know what kind of car but I'm referring to the one that was in the first chapter… THINK PORSHE) and drove off.

**In Naruto's car with the guys**

"Are you all crazy!" Naruto stated in disappointment. He was looking forward to spending time with his friends to just hang out and do guy stuff for the weekend, but now he found out that most of them had other plans. Kiba had to go home and help his family watch over their animals and help around the shop, Sasuke had to go home so his father can lecture him none-stop about the company and how to raise it and Shikamaru said that his mother was forcing him to come back home to see if he had been slacking off which we all know he has been doing. As Naruto, with a sour look, dropped off both Sasuke and Kiba, he was driving toward Shikamaru's house.

"Stop the car," Shikamaru suddenly said as Naruto halted his vehicle.

"What for? We aren't at your house yet man…" Naruto told him with a questioning look.

"I've got to pick up something for my mom on the way back," Shikamaru stated as he exited the vehicle. "You guys go on ahead, my house isn't far from here so I'll reach their by myself."

"Shikamaru's going to walk? The world has ended," Neji said with sarcastic horror as Naruto laughed in the driver's seat.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Get the hell out of here now…" Shikamaru said with an annoyed looked as the car drove off.

"So what about you? Are you going to abandon me like the rest of them?" Naruto asked with an angry look.

"They're not expecting me home anytime this century, so I'm not going to abandon you dude…" Neji stated with a smirk as Naruto's face gleamed up.

"Damn it, I love you man! I would hug you, but I don't want to die," Naruto said with a laugh.

"So what do you want to do then…?"

"… Let's go check out my family's mall; we'll get free stuff there!" Naruto said with a laugh as they drove off toward the Konoha shopping mall.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

'Yamanaka… Guess this is the place then…' Shikamaru thought with a smile as he walked into the somewhat famous flower shop. He saw a girl behind the counter reading a magazine with long light blonde hair and a long bang that would almost cover her right eye as they were sky blue in color. She wore a purple shirt, jeans and an apron over her. As he made his way to the counter, he smiled, a bit happy that he knew she was a girl, that he had to keep her secret and that she was kind of cute in his eyes. That last part could be considered a compliment since Shikamaru hardly ever notices girls, but he noticed her.

"Welcome to Yamanaka's Flower shop, please look freely around and if there is anything you need help with, feel free to as-…" Ino was saying the usual dialogue, but when she brought her head up, she saw a familiar face smiling down on her.

"Yamanaka Ino…? Nice name…" Shikamaru stated as he read her name tag on her apron. "We meet again, it's been a while. I think it's been less than an hour…"

"… What are you doing here…?" Ino finally asked as she realized that he was actually there and that she wasn't just sleeping on the counter out of boredom.

"So this is what you actually look like as a biological girl? You're actually prettier than I imagined you to be…" Shikamaru smiled warmly earning a blush from her.

"Um… did you just come here to tease me or are you going to buy something…?" Ino asked, looking away out of embarrassment. 'What the hell is wrong with me! I used to be the queen of flirts and now I'm blushing because this lazy ass said I looked pretty as a girl…? I can't believe I fell for him this hard…' Ino thought, blushing a bit more.

"Yes, would you mind showing me around and explaining the meaning of each flower in full detail…?" Shikamaru asked as he smirked at her blushing face. 'I want to spend as much time as I can with her…' he thought as she just quickly nodded and then made her way around the counter as they started their learning tour of the flowers.

**TenTen and Sakura, at the mall, at a café**

"Sakura! What do I do!" TenTen asked with desperation and rage. Apparently, TenTen just poured all her thoughts about a certain 'someone' and how she had felt about 'him' this past whole week. "What do I do! Am I diseased! Is it life threatening? It seems so to me! How could I feel and look at that guy like that! He's so…! Ugh! What the hell is he again! I even forgot myself! This isn't happening! Please say this isn't happening!"

"TenTen… I feel your pain…" Sakura stated sympathetically as she patted TenTen on her hand.

"How could you feel it! Are you thinking all day about Naruto! Does his face circulate in your mind all day, and not in a bad sense! Are you having weird feelings toward him! Are you thinking 'this guy seems special' about Naruto! Do you want to spend all your time with Naruto without any rational explanation! Do you suddenly look differently at the good angles at someone you thought you deeply despised and hated at first! Do you want to seem more girly and cute in front of Naruto because you are self-concious to what he thinks about you and wanting his thoughts about you to seem like your special to Naruto! I'm feeling like this and more about Neji and it's freaking creeping me out, Sakura! What do I do! What do I do!" TenTen ranted as Sakura held her head low, listening to the whole rant without a word. To Sakura, everything TenTen said was spot on bull's eye correct. At the silence from, her friend, TenTen looked up at Sakura questionably. "Sakura…?"

"You're… absolutely right… I do feel that way about Naruto as you feel about Neji… and it's driving me crazy as well…" Sakura said with a somewhat sad face. "We went through so much trouble, to dress up like guys, to enter the boys' school, to strive to not be discovered, to try to have as much fun as we can, to feel the same feeling we have for each other and to hold our head high with pride. Now, look what happened… I didn't go to that school to fall in love with Naruto… but for some reason I did… thinking about him, I get such a nice and tingling feeling inside of me. Hearing his voice, seeing his smile, smelling his sent, having him near me, my heart beats so hard like its about to explode and everything like that… that's how I feel about Naruto… and now, I don't even know what to do…"

"Sakura… I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was just filling your head with so much more burdens than you needed when you have problems of your own as well…" TenTen stated guiltily.

"Nah, it's no problem. What are friends for? Plus, I love hearing you go on a ranting rampage!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Good, because here comes a ton more!" TenTen said with a returning smile as she went back to her rant.

**Neji and Naruto, at the mall**

"What did I tell you dude?" Naruto said with a laugh as they carried their new belongings which they received for free. "This is the life! Free stuff forever!"

"You enjoy abusing your power, don't you?" Neji asked with a raised brow and a smirking face as he saw how Naruto was smiling and enjoying their time together. All of a sudden, Naruto stopped abruptly and looked straight at something with a sly grin and amused expression. "What's wrong, Naruto?"

"That… is… so… not… wrong…" Naruto said slowly as he turned Neji's face to the direction he was looking at to spot two girls at a café drinking coffee, chatting freely with each other and laughing at what the other was saying. He recognized the two girls to be the girls in the car a week ago which was the pink haired driver and her friend that sat next to her. "I need payback for ditching me that other time…" Naruto stated slyly.

"You're not going to go to them, are you?" Neji asked with an odd expression. It was never like Naruto to chase around girls, but he could slightly understand why. To him, the girls seemed all too familiar and for some reason, there was a nagging pull at him urging him toward her.

"I have an interest in that pink haired chick, and I know you dig that other girl that she's with. Why else would you have made a rhetorical comment that time before? You would have just ignored them or just stayed in a protesting silence like usual…" Naruto stated with an all-knowing grin. "Plus, theirs just something about that girl to me that just wants her… I don't know what or why but I got to go to her. I'll probably get her number or at least a name for starters…" Naruto stated as he strode ahead. Neji stood there for about two seconds until he sighed and walked to Naruto's side to pursue his new fascination, and his as well.

**TenTen and Sakura, at the mall, in a café**

"-then he called me a moron! How dare he! Who does he think he is! I am not a moron!" TenTen said, still on her rampage as Sakura laughed. All of a sudden, a yellow spot caught her attention, but when she found out what it was, she wished she hadn't.

"TenTen! Don't look back, don't look back! No matter what you do, don't look back!" Sakura advised urgently.

"What's behind me…?" TenTen asked, getting a little scared at what had suddenly happened to her friend.

"Don't make a scene and don't make a fuss about this…"

"Just tell me!"

"The prick asshole and blonde boy are behind you… and it looks like their headed this way…" Sakura said in a whisper as she took a sip at her caramel cold-coffee. The two boys had come into the café and were indeed on their way to their table. As they got their, Naruto flashed a grin that made Sakura's heart skip a beat and when Neji appeared, TenTen wanted to scowl at him, but couldn't conger up the energy to.

"Hello Pinky, we meet again…" Naruto stated coolly with a grin toward Sakura.

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** thank you for reading it till this far!**

**Sasuke:**** R&R…**

**Kiba:** **please wait for the next chapter to come out!**

**Naruto:** **Sakura-Chan is going to go no a date with me!**

**Sakura:**** What!**

**Ino:** **Don't act like you don't like the idea!**

**Temari:** **Yeah, while you have fun with your Shikamaru…**

**Shikamaru:** **Hey! I'm right here!**

**Me:** ***Makes it rain ice cream* well thanks for reading until the end!**

**Neji:** **What the hell Sadiyah!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	6. Date

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Thanks for reading my story so far!**

**Sakura:** **R&R guys!**

**Temari:** **Hope your enjoying the story!**

**Ino:** **The next chapter is out!**

**TenTen:**** What happened to my soccer!**

**Me:**** I bet the readers are like that to… 'What happened to playing soccer? Isn't that the whole point in this story…?' I'm getting there!**

**Sasuke:**** Just not in this chapter…**

**Me:**** Shut up Sasuke!**

**Kiba:**** Ah! Spoiler! Spoiler! **

**Shikamaru:**** To the story…**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Inner Talking"**

"_Other person on a phone call"_

(A/N… and sometimes just a random comment…)

**DISCLAIMER:** **OWN NOTHING BESIDE THE IDEAS! PURE FAN MADE! **

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 6: Date_

"Hello Pinky, we meet again…" Naruto stated coolly with a grin toward Sakura. As Naruto saw Sakura, his heart felt like it had just skipped a beat. In his eyes, she looked absolutely gorgeous, and for some reason, he wanted her to be his no matter what, like this invisible force was pulling him toward her.

"Do I know you…?" Sakura asked in a questioning tone that made Naruto almost fall over.

'She doesn't even remember me!' Naruto thought in complete disappointment. "I was the guy from a week ago, remember? You ditched me in the race, I didn't appreciate being left hanging and I really did mind it…"

"Oh, you're that cocky blonde driver that was bothering us! Yeah I remember!" Sakura stated as Naruto groaned since he didn't want to be remembered that way. "Do you have some business with us?"

"I want… how do you say…? I want you to repay me back for that time…" Naruto stated with a grin as Sakura cough a bit from her drink.

"Excuse me?" she stated.

"That includes you…" Neji stated, directing the 'you' toward TenTen as she went wide eyed.

"What the hell! What did I do!" she asked, angered by his sudden declaration.

"You were an accomplice," Neji stated with a grin as TenTen started fuming again.

"If we refuse…?" Sakura stated, crossing her arms and legs in her chair stubbornly as both the boys smiles grew even larger. All of a sudden, both the boys grabbed the girls and slung them over their shoulders. "Wait! What are you doing! Unhand me! How dare you do this to me! Let me go! Let me down!" Sakura screamed and struggled.

"Hey! You fucking asshole prick! Take your filthy disgusting hands off of me! I'll call the police! I'll kill you with my own two hands! This is an outrage! Let go of me right now!" TenTen screamed and struggled but to no avail. All of a sudden, they exited the shop and Sakura spotted a security guard.

"Help! We're being kidnapped by two crazy psychos! Save us!" Sakura screamed as the security guard ran up to them.

"Unhand those young ladies!" the security guard stated as both the boys looked at him questionably, until Naruto finally cracked a smile.

"Don't worry mister, we just have some business with these ladies, we weren't going to hurt them at all," Naruto stated.

"He was going to assault us and probably kill us! I want to be able to go home today to see my family!" Sakura stated with fake tears to get the security guard to believe her. The security guard looked pettily at her as Naruto smiled at her little act.

"Officer, this woman does not have a family to go back to and I took her in a few days ago to help her out by giving her a job at my family's house as a maid. Some things just happened as things got out of hand resulting in her running away. So now I'm just retrieving her," Naruto countered as she looked angrily at him.

"How dare you insult me! I am not in the least bit in poverty!" Sakura stated, but covered her mouth as Naruto grinned, learning something new about her.

"Sir, what is your name?" the security guard asked as Sakura sighed in relief, thinking he was on her side.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and this is my friend Hyuuga Neji!" Naruto stated while pointing toward Neji, and then the security guard went pale.

"Oh my! I am so sorry Uzumaki-Sama! I had no idea! Please, carry on!" the security guard said in desperation as he bowed and then ran away, leaving the girls gapped and speechless.

"Well then let's go, Neji I'm going to have to go without you so call me up when you're done!" Naruto stated as Neji just nodded and walked off the other direction.

"Done! Done with what! What the hell are you going to do to me you bastard!" TenTen yelled as Neji just walked off expressionless as if he didn't hear her.

"Put me down this instant!" Sakura screamed as Naruto carried her all the way to his car, threw her into the passenger's seat, locked the doors and drove off. "Where the hell do you think you are taking me!"

"Wherever you want sweetheart, is there a specific place you want to go to? Or should I surprise you?" Naruto asked, smiling both inwardly and out.

"_Sweetheart?_ I have a name, you know!"

"I would love to hear it…"

"… Sakura…"

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Where's your car?" Neji asked as they reached the parking lot. Neji saw Naruto drive off with the pink haired girl and then he diverted his full attention back to the girl on his shoulder.

"Hah! Don't have one pal!" TenTen stated.

"Then where is your friend's car?"

"Not telling!" Neji sighed as he scanned the parking lot and saw a familiar car that he remembered they drove a week ago. As he made his way next to the car, TenTen looked at it in disbelief.

"Where are the keys…?" Neji asked.

"I don't have them! This is my friend's car, not mine!" TenTen huffed and Neji sighed again and reached into the back pocket of her jeans. "Hey! You perverted bastard! Where the hell do you think you are touching!" TenTen screamed as Neji took out something to be revealed as car keys. TenTen sweat dropped, remembering how those got in there.

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura, I want to drive?" TenTen stated as Sakura pulled the car into the parking lot of the mall.

"Seriously?" Sakura asked, looking at her with an odd expression. "Do you not remember the last time you drove a car, or any type of vehicle for that matter?"

"Sakura that was just one time!"

"… You crashed, caused the car to explode, created a traffic jam and were sent to jail until I came with my brother to bail you out. Do you want to relive those sequences of events that took place a little while ago?"

"Sakura that was just my first time! I can do it now!"

"Ok fine, when we leave then you can drive. However, if anything happens to my car or if you get me into trouble like that time or even worse, I'm suing you…" Sakura said in a half-mock and half-serious tone, handing her the keys.

"Thanks Sakura!" TenTen said with a smile as she tucked the keys into her back pocket.

_**End of flashback**_

'Shit, I should have just listened to Sakura and kept my big mouth shut…' TenTen thought as she was thrown to the passenger's seat. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Just be quiet and tell me if there is anywhere you want to go," Neji stated as he locked the doors, adjusted his seat, checked the mirrors and then drove off.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I can and I will; now I asked you a question loud mouth…"

"I am not a loud mouth!"

"Yes you are."

"At least stop saying 'you this' and 'you that'!"

"Then what should I address _you_ as…?"

"… Name's TenTen…" TenTen stated darkly as they drove off in somewhat silence.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"Ok, I _think_ I had explained mostly _every_ flower here! Just buy the ones you want already!" Ino stated in exhaustion as she sat down behind the counter once again. She showed him the flowers and explaining what they all meant, but he would just keep asking endless questions and stalling the tour as much as possible. It wasn't like she wasn't happy that he was stalling the tour so that they could spend more time together, it was just that she had work to do and to attend other customers. If her mom sees her fooling around, then she'll have to pay.

"Alright… Let's see… I want a dozen lilies and one rose…" Shikamaru said as she took them out, wrapped the dozen lilies together and handed them to him. As he paid for the lilies, he then picked up the rose and handed it to her. "A gift, for you…" he stated as he winked at her and then walked out the shop with the lilies. She stared at him in disbelief and then at rose. As she stared at rose, she smiled warmly as her cheeks grew red and her eyes portrayed pure blissful happiness.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

"Where are you kidnapping me to…?" Sakura asked, cross armed and acting stubborn.

"I didn't kidnap you," Naruto stated.

"You carried me away against my will and are taking me to an unknown location. That's called a kidnap!"

"Just wait, Sakura-Chan. I guarantee you'll like where I'm taking you."

"Don't call me so familiarly…"

"I think Sakura-Chan sounds cute. I just love your name; it matches your look completely…"

"Is that because I have freakish pink hair and green eyes that make me look like a plant which is a cherry blossom, hence my name Sakura?"

"Is that how you think you look? I think your pink colored hair makes you unique and beautiful and your sharp green eyes makes me lost in them, their so mesmerizing. You have no idea how beautiful you look, do you?" Naruto stated as Sakura looked at him with a surprised and embarrassed expression.

"… I'm not blind… I know what I look like…" Sakura stated with a blushed, but turned away to look out the window to hide it. Unfortunately for her, Naruto spotted it and chuckled.

"Have I told you how much you appeal to me…?" Naruto stated as Sakura didn't even flinch at the question.

"About five times now, I guess…"

"Well you do and I just wanted you to know. Yet, what I would really like to know, honestly tell me, do I appeal to you _at all…_?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked at him sharply.

"Not in the least!"

"Don't lie to me Sakura-Chan. Now tell me the truth."

"… Well… maybe a little… Just a little!"

"Whatever you say Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said with a smile and drove off. All of sudden, Naruto stopped the car abruptly to reveal our location. Sakura stepped out of the car and stared straight ahead.

"… You brought me… to a Raman shop…?" Sakura questioned with a raised brow.

"Would you prefer I take you to a high class snobby restaurant with people staring at you constantly and gossiping about the Uzumaki heir's girl resulting in rumors spreading around like wild fire…?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile.

"Have I ever told you how much of a considerate guy you are…?" Sakura asked with sarcasm evident in her voice.

"No, but keep talking," Naruto stated as he pulled back the curtains for her to walk in as they both took a seat on the vacant stools.

"Hey Naruto! It's been a while since you've shown your face here. What have you been up to…?" the shop owner asked as he looked toward Sakura and smirked. "Are you his girlfriend? That's a first!"

"Shut up old man!" Naruto yelled as he had a tint of blush on his cheeks out of embarrassment and anger.

"I wonder how you put up with him, I barely can…" the shop owner said, directing the statement toward Sakura.

"I wonder myself…" Sakura stated as she looked at what they served.

"Whatever! I want a large miso soup! What about you Sakura-Chan…?" Naruto asked her as she found something she liked.

"I'd like a medium shrimp soup please," Sakura stated politely as the shop owner just smiled and disappeared to the back room.

"So Sakura-Chan, tell me about yourself…" Naruto stated as he rested his head on his palm, looking dreamily at her.

"Why should I...?" Sakura asked while taking a sip from her glass of water.

"You have any other way to pass time?"

"Probably not… What do you want to know?"

"What's your favorite color…?" Sakura looked awkwardly at him and just pointed to her hair. "Oh, right, I see."

"I like pink but I much rather prefer red."

"Is that a fact? Anyways, what's your favorite pass time?"

"I like to read…"

"Boring!"

"Like I care for your opinion."

"Do you play sports? You don't look like you do but I'll just ask for the formality."

"I play all kinds of sports…" Sakura stated, feeling insulted by his second comment, not wanting to pin soccer specifically.

"Really? What's your favorite?" Naruto asked sitting upright, looking even more interested.

'Right when I said I wasn't going to tell him. Damn it! Should I lie…? Damn…' Sakura thought and faced him properly. "My favorite would have to be… soccer…" she stated. Five seconds later, she realized what she said. 'I thought I was going to lie to him! What happened? Just for some reason… I just couldn't… Damn it! What the hell!'

"Really! That's my favorite too! I go to Konoha Boys Academy and I'm in the soccer team," Naruto stated with a proud grin as Sakura looked at him with wide-eyes.

"… You're in the soccer team…?" she asked him in disbelief.

"Yeah! Remember my friend from before with the bug grey eyes and long brown hair that took your other friend away? He's also in it! Heck, he's the captain!"

'The-what-now!' Sakura was thinking with a disbelief look.

"**Shannaro!" **Sakura's Inner screamed.

"That's cool…" Sakura stated as the shop owner came out and placed their orders in front of them.

"There you go kids, eat up!" he stated as Naruto clasped his hands together.

"Oh boy, I'm starved! Itadakimasu!" Naruto said as he grabbed his chopsticks and dug in.

"Itadakimasu…" Sakura said as she too took her chopsticks and started eating.

"So…?" Naruto asked with noodles dangling from his mouth.

"… It's delicious…!" Sakura said with a surprised look and started digging in as Naruto simply chuckled and ate his own food, yet keeping an eye on her the whole time.

**(****NejiTen****)**

"I demand to know where you are taking me to! I know my rights!" TenTen yelled at Neji as he just stared stoically at the road in front of him, not really giving a care to her shrieks and cries any longer. "Hey! I'm talking at you!" For some reason, TenTen didn't know why she wasn't swearing at the boy like she would usually do. She tried to cool herself down and sat crossed armed and pouted.

As Neji realized she had quieted down, he looked at her to check if she probably had held her breath out of protest and is now either on the verge of dying of suffocation or is already dead. As he saw her next to him, looking out the window and pouting stubbornly, he couldn't help himself but to smile. As he saw that they had finally reached their destination, he pulled the car over and parked.

"We're here…" he stated simply as he got out the car and rummaged through his bags of purchased items he threw in the back.

"What? We're here? Where is here?" TenTen asked, looking around frantically as she found out where they were. "The park…? _Why?_" TenTen asked, stretching out her question with a suspicious look toward him.

"I need some exercise…" Neji stated, still looking through his belongings.

"Exercise? You getting fat?" she asked as he just chuckled.

"No, not in the slightest. I just have to get my game back on since I haven't been moving around much lately… Found it," Neji stated as he took out a soccer ball from the bag and then started kicking it around on the ground.

"You play soccer…?" TenTen asked, sounding oblivious.

"Yes."

"Can I play too?" TenTen asked with a gleam in her eyes since she very badly wanted to play.

"… You play…?" Neji asked in disbelief thinking that they actually had something in common with each other.

"Yes, and I don't want to brag, but I'm almost like a pro at it…" TenTen stated smugly as Neji just chuckled.

"Right, whatever you say."

"I'm serious!" TenTen blared angrily.

"… Tell you what… if you can take the soccer ball away from me and make a goal through that goal," Neji stated pointing in between two trees. "Then we could have a serious game. If you can't, then you give me your number. Understand?" Neji stated with a smirk.

"What the hell are you pulling at? I'm not giving you my number."

"Scared?" Neji asked, his smirk growing wider with the passing of their conversation.

"I'm not scared of anything! You're on!" Then so began their first round of a game.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

"Look Naruto, I had dinner with you already. So where the hell are you taking me to now?" Sakura asked him, agitated.

"I want to get a commemoration for our first date," Naruto stated with a wide satisfied grin as Sakura just blushed.

"This isn't a date!"

"Then what was this?"

"A kidnapping."

"You're still going on about that? You're so stubborn Sakura-Chan…"

"So are you…"

"That makes us a perfect match for each other!"

"We aren't a perfect match for each other. We're a horrible match. We aren't compatible at all."

"Aw, don't be like that Sakura-Chan."

"Be like what?" Sakura asked menacingly.

"Wait! I found it!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly skidded to a stop and ran out the car.

"I'll just… stay here…?" Sakura stated uncertainly to no one in particular. All of a sudden, he walked back out and sat in the car, then looked toward her.

"Here…" Naruto stated as he handed her a necklace with the letter 'N' on it that was filled with a lining of orange diamonds.

"I don't want it…" Sakura lied looking away.

"He~… and I even took the trouble to buy it for you… here, I'll put it on for you." Naruto put the necklace around her neck and closed it in place. Sakura looked down to her new possession and smiled, but making sure he doesn't see that.

"Where's yours…?" Sakura asked, only to be faced with a confused Naruto. "What, you're not going to get one? You don't want to remember this first date and me that badly…?"

"No way! I'll get one right now!"

"I'll pick out one for you. How about that?" Sakura smiled as Naruto stared at her, but then suddenly grinned warmly.

**(****NejiTen****)**

Neji grinned down at the panting TenTen as he saved her number in his cell phone. When he was done, he snapped the phone shut and walked over to her with a victorious grin.

"Ok… you're kind of good. You win this round… best two out of three…?" TenTen asked in between breathes.

"Do you hate losing that badly…?" Neji asked quizzically.

"Of course! Now let's do this!"

"… Fine, then you have to go on another date with me if I win."

"What!"

"What's wrong? Chickening out?"

"No way! I'm winning this time!"

"Then I'll happily beat you again… "

"As if!" Then began their two out of three show-down.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

Naruto sat in the car, tapping a funky beat on the wheel as he waited for Sakura to get out. He checked his watch again; she had been in the stupid little gift shop for over ten minutes.

'It doesn't take this long to get one freaking thing! What's taking her so long…?' As he looked back, he saw her with a happy face and then sat in the passenger's seat. "What happened?" Naruto asked her quizzically as she took out a necklace that had a cute chibi orange fox on it with big shinny red eyes and had a cherry blossom in its mouth.

"I thought it was cute and it kind of made me think of you. Plus it has a cherry blossom in its mouth so you can think of me as well…" Sakura explained with a tint of blush on her cheeks.

"So you're saying I can still remember you and that we'll meet again?"

"… Yeah, I guess… Now what?"

"I'm taking you home. Where is it?"

"No more surprises?" she asked him suspiciously.

"Scout's honor."

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Alright already, you won. We all get it…" Neji stated irritated by her constant gloating and non-stop laughing.

"Well, I won. That's the satisfaction I need to sleep tonight."

"So you wanted to play a serious match with me if you won?"

"Didn't we just do that?"

"I wasn't seriously playing with you."

"What!"

"Sleep with that tonight. So should we do it now?"

"… Not now, I'm tired and I just want to go home. How about next time?"

"There's going to be a next time?" Neji asked with a smirk as she scowled at him.

"Judging by how you are, I'm guaranteeing that we'll meet again…"

"… Can't argue with that logic…" By that time, they were outside the car and talking to each other. "Here," he said, handing her the keys to the car. As she took it, he retrieved his belongings and opened his cell phone.

"Naruto?" Neji asked.

"_Perfect timing bug-eyes, I'm dropping Sakura-Chan home right now. Where are you? I'll pick you up afterwards." _Naruto stated from the other line of the phone.

"I'm at the park, pick me up here."

"_You took her to the park? Alright, I'll be there in ten minutes."_

"Less than ten minutes. Don't keep me waiting." Neji could hear Naruto laughing on the other line before he said "_bye_" and closed the line.

"The park…? Does he know this place?"

"My friends and I used to play here all the time when we were younger."

"Ok… I'll be going now…" TenTen said. She was about to hop into the driver's seat when all of a sudden Neji grabbed her arm, spun her around and kissed her cheek (Yes the cheek). She blushed beat red as he pulled back and smirked at her. "Ok… I'll be going now…" she repeated in a dazed manner. She got into the car, turned on the engine and then drove off.

'… Holy hell… what just happened…?'

**(****NaruSaku****)**

"I'm telling you, this is my house ok. You can leave now!" Sakura exclaimed as they stood in front of her house door.

"I want to make sure so you don't run to a different house once I turn my back on you," Naruto stated with a grin as she sighed annoyingly. "Anyways… I had a great time with you today Sakura-Chan… I hope we can do it again some other time…"

"… I'd like that as well…" Naruto looked at her wide eyed as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Seriously!"

"Yes! Anyways, I've got to go now…"

"… Fine… I'll see you next time…?"

"We'll just see about that…"

'I'll make sure there'll be a next time.' Naruto looked at her intensely, rendering Sakura defenseless against him as she got lost in his eyes. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently on the lips Yes, the lips!). She was so shocked, but somehow responded to the kiss. After about five seconds, though, he pulled away from her with a grin and his tongue sticking out playfully. "Like that?"

"You said no more surprises…" Sakura said after being able to regain her composure and finding her voice somewhere that was deep, deep in the hallows of her body. Yet, it still came out so it doesn't matter.

"I was never a scout," he said with a shrug as he backed away to his car. "What's your number?"

'Shit. If I tell him my number, he's going to find out that I'm Shane!' Sakura looked at him incredulously before answering, "I don't want to give it to you."

"Oh come on Sakura-Chan! How am I supposed to keep in contact with you then!"

"Naruto… you know where I live…"

"Still!"

"Goodbye Naruto!" Sakura waved before she closed the front door behind her. She watched him from the window as he smiled all the way to his car and then drove off until he wasn't in sight. Finally, her legs gave weight as she collapsed, sliding from the door surface as she touched her lips with a giggle.

"Enjoying yourself, I presume…" Alex said with a smug smile as he stood over her with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Shut up!"

"I love you too…" he said before walking back upstairs to resume whatever it was he was doing… Sakura heard a car outside, so she looked to see TenTen with her car parking at her driveway with all its dented, crashed, messed up glory that it had become. TenTen came inside to see Sakura standing there with fire all around her as her devil form got out.

"What happened to my car!" Sakura asked in a menacing tone as TenTen sweat-dropped.

"Things… happened… other things… got out of hand… I wasn't in control of the situation… you understand, right? My dear great friend…" TenTen stated trying to mooch her way out of this pickle, but it wasn't happening. Sakura's fire increased ten-fold as she cracked her knuckles for emphasis. "S-so… how was your time with Naruto…?" TenTen asked, trying to change the topic.

"It was awful."

"Really? What happened?"

"I had a great time, that's the awful part…"

"I see…"

"Yours?"

"Played soccer with him."

"Did you know he was on the team and so is Naruto?"

"What! So that's why he was so damn good!"

"Did you also know that Neji is the captain of that particular team?"

"What! No! Why!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know!"

"… So what do we do…?"

"When it's time for try-outs, we're going to give it more than we would usually play. We'll give 1000% instead of 100% and we'll get on the damn team and play soccer and be the most awesome people in the world! Yes!"

"… Ok… I got all of that, but I really didn't get why you said the last part…"

"Well, because it's true. Duh…"

"… To shay… we'll be awesome!" TenTen started getting as hyped up as Sakura was.

"No, we are awesome!"

"Yes!"

"Let's go watch a movie!"

"Sure, I'm pooped anyways…"

**Sadiyah:**** So was it was good or what? R&R. **

**TenTen:**** I FINALLY PLAYED SOCCER! YES!**

**Ino:** **Shut up TenTen. I got a flower instead. **

**Sakura:**** I got a necklace… *Smug look***

**Temari:** **I wasn't even here to have a date!**

**Hinata:** **N-neither was I…**

**Sasuke:** **Sadiyah, we need more me in here. I'm the coolest and most important person here anyways. I'm the reason why all your readers are reading your damn stories…**

**Sadiyah:**** …**

**Sasuke:** **Amazed speechless by me… its natural, don't feel ashamed by it. **

**Sadiyah:**** No, I'm shocked you said something that was more than two sentences.**

**Sasuke:**** What the fuck!**

**Naruto:**** Teme! You accomplished something! Guys, take out the beer! We're celebrating tonight!**

**Sasuke:**** I hate you all… **

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	7. Try Outs

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Hello, people. You must all hate me for not putting the soccer parts yet in here, right? Well have patience and deal with it. I'm lazy, and the story goes in a sequence of events. **

**Temari:**** Like you being too lazy to actually do something useful with your life…?**

**Me:**** I'm sorry; I didn't quite get that just now. Did you just defy me…? **

**Sasuke:**** Of course she didn't! *Whispers to Temari* Hey, apologize before you get killed!**

**Sakura:**** Sasuke actually cared about someone else beside himself…? *Awed***

**Naruto:**** Teme! You accomplished something again! That's two in a row, a reason to celebrate! Guys, take out the beer! We're throwing a party!**

**Sasuke:**** I hate you all…**

**TenTen:**** *Reading story* Wait… I think I see something… We're playing soccer! Everyone is! Yes! Finally!**

**Kiba:**** Ah! Spoiler! Spoiler!**

**Me:**** Poor guy… hates spoilers… but I don't… **

**Shikamaru:**** … Anyways… To the story…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**DISCLAIMER:**** OWN NOTHING BUT IDEAS AND STORY! PURE FAN MADE! THAT IS ALL!**

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 7: Try-Outs_

"I can't believe you three went on a date with the guys!" Temari said in a huff, furious at the three girl- Ino, Sakura and TenTen.

"Shut the hell up. It's not like you didn't either…" Sakura said in an annoyed tone. It was an early Monday morning and they thought to wake up early together to take a jog around the school before it actually started. Currently, they were lying against the wall, in their guy disguises, resting and drinking some water when they started this conversation. After the date, TenTen stayed over Sakura's house the whole weekend. Then all of a sudden on Saturday night, Ino and Temari come out of nowhere and decided- without permission or a welcoming- to stay as well. Temari said that she got back earlier by somehow dodging most of the questionnaires her parents were throwing at her and then made it back. While Ino said that she got out of helping the shop on Sunday. Then Sunday, Hinata comes over all fidgety saying that she passed her father's suspicions and was going to stay the night with the rest of them if it was ok with them, which it obviously was.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Temari said, looking away from Sakura as she stated her obvious lie.

"You're lying…"

"Am not!"

"Then what do you suppose these are…?" Sakura asked, revealing a bunch of photos of Temari sitting at a café, happily conversing with Sasuke about who-knew what. On the bottom of the photo, it was a date that read Saturday three pm. "Do you even remember who you were talking to, Temari?"

"Shit, you were once a spy for a little while just for the heck of it. I just remembered… I can explain…!"

"You told me you just got back when it was around eight or something!" Ino shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Temari.

"Ok, I lied, geez. I actually got back early like around one or two to surprise you guys, but then I bumped into him and he wouldn't leave me alone." Inside both Sakura and TenTen's head, they thought the exact same thing. _'I know how she feels…'_ "So we actually sat down, started talking and I was actually enjoying myself. So… yeah, that's what happened! Ok, enough said!"

"I-it's ok Temari… w-we understand…" Hinata came in and wanted to say something, but it was her turn to get shot down.

"Of course you would understand, Hinata. I mean, you also went through the trouble just to have a nice time to hang out with Kiba without your dad knowing…" Sakura said, chugging down more of her water as the blush was evident on Hinata's face.

"N-no! I-it's not l-like that! I can e-explain!" Hinata tried, but failed.

"Yeah Hinata, you can explain. You took your sister and cousins to the park with your family dog and told them to play with it as much as they wanted. Then the dog gets 'accidentally' hurt and you offer to take it- while you tell the kids to go home and not to worry- to the nearest veterinarian which happen to be the Inazuka vets. Then you happen to meet Kiba there of all places and decide to hang out and have a great time without anyone else knowing…" Sakura said with an all-knowing grin as Hinata was beat red and about to faint.

"I-I-I…"

"Damn Hinata, how'd you know the boy would be there of all places?" Temari asked with a questioning look.

"I-I-I…"

"Don't tell me Hinata, you're actually a stalker…?" Ino asked jokingly, but then all went silent for the longest of a minute until Hinata fainted. They all stood there, staring down at her unconscious form on the ground.

"… Does that mean yes or no…?" TenTen asked.

"If it's a yes, I'd kind of feel bad for Kiba…" Temari said in a somewhat distance voice.

"Oh well, we got to stick by her side anyways. We're her friends, not kiba's… let's just drag her back to the dorm-house and dump tap water all over her…" Sakura suggested.

"We have water with us here, why not just do it now?" Temari asked.

"I said 'tap water' fool. We don't waste good, fresh, money wasted water like this…" Sakura said as they shrugged. Temari and TenTen took either sides of Hinata and started dragging her back to the dorm as they made their way toward it. On their way, Sakura couldn't help but notice something had been bothering Ino the entire weekend and she wanted to know what.

"Hey Ino, what's wrong…?" Sakura asked as Ino tensed up.

"Nothing, I'm perfectly fine! What's with the sudden question?" Ino asked, sweating a bit.

"Pin her TenTen," Sakura ordered as TenTen let Hinata go and pinned Ino against the wall. "Talk Ino, you never keep secrets from us."

"You're actually the exact opposite; you're supposed to be the gossip queen…" TenTen added.

"It's nothing guys!" Ino tried to deject but it didn't work.

"Plan T-F…" Sakura stated as Ino went wide eyed.

"Tickle Fest…" Ino whispered before TenTen started tickling her non-stop. "Stop, stop! Stop! Ok! I'll tell you! Just stop already!" TenTen stopped her actions, but didn't let the girl go. "Shikamaru… knows that we're girls…"

"What!" the three girls screamed in unison.

"It's not my fault so don't blame me! I asked him how he knew and he just said it was obvious to him or something like that…" Ino trailed off.

"So he knew from the beginning?" Temari asked.

"Shit, I knew something was off from him… the way he looked at us was completely different from the other guys' oblivious looks…" Sakura said in an angry tone.

"When did he tell you?" TenTen asked.

"The second before I left on Friday!"

"Why didn't you want to tell us this?" Temari asked.

"I don't know! I didn't know what to do! Stop asking me so many stupid questions!"

"Did he tell anyone?" Sakura asked.

"He said he'd keep the secret…"

"… We'll have to trust his words… for now until further notice…" Sakura said before starting off into the direction of the dorms. As they entered the dorm, they saw the guys sitting in front of the television, waiting for them. They guys looked intently at the girls as the girls stared back.

"Breakfast!" all the guys said in unison as Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance while the rest of the girls sweat-dropped. "Eh? What happened to Haden?" Kiba asked, suddenly seeing the condition of his roommate.

"He fainted," Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"How?" Kiba asked, pressing the subject.

"The idiot ran too much and fainted…" Sakura said in a bored tone, staring intently for another few longer seconds at Shikamaru until they just went upstairs to freshen up before starting their school day.

As the girls went to their assigned classes, Sakura was on her way to hers when all of a sudden Gaara appeared walking side-by-side with her.

"So how was your weekend?" Sakura asked.

"Hn…" Gaara said with a shrug.

"Scary movie marathon?"

"That or go to a sleep-over at Naruto's house…"

"Why not go to Naruto's place?"

"Bad memories…" Gaara simply stated as she shrugged, not prying the subject any further, as they sat down to begin the lesson.

"So… soccer try-outs today…?" Gaara finally asked out of boredom, after about half the lesson had already passed.

"Yes, it's going to be epic and we're all going to get in. It's going to be so much fun to finally play soccer seriously with everyone around! I feel so pumped up and ready for action. Nothing can ruin my mood!" Sakura whispered, throwing her hands up cheerfully but then immediately put them down when the teacher turned away from the board.

"I'll come and watch…" Gaara said in an ordering tone.

"Don't you need an invitation for something like that?" Sakura asked in a teasing way.

"Hell no, I don't need something like an invitation. I'd come anyway," Gaara stated as Sakura punched his arm playfully.

The day passed by quickly just like that and it was already after school. The girls came out of the changing room with their own training clothes on- still guy clothes of course- and entered the field to find Gai-sensei shouting at the boys as they were practicing playing soccer. The girls saw that there were already seven members on the soccer team who were Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, and two of their other classmates who happen to be Lee and Kimimaru. Lee, for some reason, looked like a mini-me version of Gai-sensei while Kimimaru was a somewhat tall guy with white hair that went to the small of his back, two red dots on his forehead, light skin and blue eyes. The weird thing about him is like he could move his bones in disoriented movements and then put them back together, and most of the time he was seen cracking mostly every bone a human had.

'_Freak…'_ was the thought of all the girls when they first saw him and learnt of this. He was like the ultimate yoga dude and they could see that he uses his flexibility on the field. Once the girls entered the field, the boys stopped playing as they and Gai-sensei stared at them.

"What do you guys want?" Neji asked in an annoyed manner.

"We came for try-outs to enter the team…" Sakura stated matter-of-factly.

"Don't you guys think you're too short to play with us…?" Kiba stated as Sakura growled at him making him cower in fear behind Naruto. "Or not… whatever fits with you best…"

"You need an application for something like that…" Sasuke stated equally annoyed as Neji was.

"Already taken care of," Kakashi-sensei said, coming out of nowhere in particular as he displayed five sheets of paper, which he handed to Gai-sensei who examined it thoroughly. "They were handed in with their entrance applications…" Kakashi-sensei informed as he winked at them. The girls smiled happily as Gai-sensei shrugged.

"Since it's been approved by the principal, let's see your burning passion of youth for this team sport!" Gai-sensei shouted. Kakashi-sensei made his way to the lower benches to watch the show as Gaara was already seated on the higher levels of the benches, looking down at them intently.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, waving frankly as he saw the red haired boy sitting on the benches. "Hey, what are you doing here? Come to watch me practice?"

"No," Gaara said bluntly, crushing Naruto's spirit completely.

'_You know, if Naruto didn't kiss me that time at the end of our date, I would say he was gay with Gaara…'_ Sakura thought as she just shook her head, pressing the thought away.

"Alright kids, half an hour match. Lee, Kimimaru, off the field. Five player match, five goals each. Let's just see how well the newbie team can play. Neji, team captain on that side and on the other side-" Gai-sensei was explaining until TenTen broke him off.

"Me! I'm captain!" TenTen shouted eagerly making Kakashi-sensei chuckle on the benches.

"Alright then, you're the captain on that side. Get in positions!" The girls huddled up for their game plan strategy.

"Alright, Ino is the goalie; Hinata will be the mic-fielder, Sakura and I will be the forwards bringing the ball and dodging the guys while Temari will be on the other team's side being a somewhat mic-fielder as well but also will stand close enough to the other team's goal and shoot once we bring it to you. Ok? Let's kick ass!" TenTen instructed as they dispersed into their positions. On the guy's team it looked like Shikamaru was the goalie and the other four were all action on the field. Neji stood closest to the middle of the field and was in an all view to them, while Naruto stood a few feet behind him as Sasuke and Kiba were on the mostly the far opposite sides, waiting to steal the ball at any given moment.

"Ready? Three, two, one… Go!" Gai-sensei yelled, blowing the whistle as the game started. TenTen was able to take the ball first but a few seconds as she claimed the ball, Neji stood rock solid blocking her pathway. She scowled at him as she passed the ball toward Sakura who retrieved it quickly enough and started running with it, pass both Naruto- who gave her quite some trouble- and then passed Kiba- who was easier- but then was faced with Sasuke. Before Sakura could pass it, Hinata came out of nowhere and kicked the ball away from Sakura's possession as she ran away laughing manically toward the direction of the goal.

'_Is that really the same girl who fainted this morning through pressure of being tagged as a stalker…?'_ Sakura thought with a sweat-drop as Hinata went all out crazy with the ball. Naruto confronted her and tried by all means to steal the ball away from her, but she wouldn't just let him. Up and down, left and right, side to side, back and front, she went crazy as she teased him with the ball by not letting him have it as TenTen stole the ball from her own teammate with a growl saying "Stop playing around, dumbass Haden" and Hinata just laughed it off. (Hinata's shit crazy on the field… I think she snapped…). TenTen ran straight forward and shot the ball toward Temari who jumped up a few feet into the air and shot the ball toward the goal. Shikamaru jumped to catch or at least divert it away, but was a few inches off and the girls made a goal. Lee, who was keeping score off the field, flipped a 0-1 to the girl's side.

"Yes!" the girls all said in unison.

"Don't get too excited, the game just stared. All we did was underestimate you all and were just going easy on you guys…" Kiba said in a cocky way as Hinata growled at him, making Kiba flinch a little at the unexpected response.

"Guys… time to get serious…" Neji stated as the guys smirked and stretched a little bit to loosen up for a fun looking game.

"Bring it on, bug-eyes!" TenTen stated as they begun their next match. Shikamaru threw the ball, somehow, all the way to the middle of the field as everyone ran for it. Kiba was about to take it when Sakura got it and shot it all the way to Temari, but before she could shoot another goal Sasuke was in front of her, so instead kicked it behind her where TenTen got it but then it magically disappeared. She looked all around and saw behind her Neji was half way to their goal. Cursing under her breath, she sprinted to the other side of the field to try and take it back. She overtook him and was about to take the ball back when he kicked it toward Naruto in which Sakura blocked his way. He smirked, kicked the ball up as he did a handstand and kicked the ball in the air toward Kiba, sticking his tongue out playfully at Sakura making her fume with anger.

As Kiba took the ball near the goal, Hinata slide on the grass covered ground and stole the ball from right under his nose, surprising him completely. Shikamaru smirked visibly, thinking that the girls were incredible for how well they were playing against them. They were, surprisingly, good competition for them. Yet, he wouldn't falter by just that. He had complete faith in his own team and new by all means, they would be the champions in the end. As Hinata kicked the ball to Sakura, she was about to kick it back to TenTen when Naruto came in and head-butted the ball.

'_Ok, this guy is freaking getting on my nerves now!'_ Sakura thought at the smirking Naruto. The ball ended up with Sasuke who was about to make a shot to the left side, making Ino jump to that side, but it was a fawned kick as he kicked the ball clear free to the right side. Lee flipped the score board revealing it to be 1-1.

"Now who's getting cocky?" Neji asked as Naruto high-fived Sasuke.

"Like Dog Breath over there said, the game has just begun…" Sakura stated.

"Guys, let's turn it up a notch for these guys!" TenTen yelled as both teams smirked and went full force to the next round.

After a while, there were two minutes left and the score was tied. Both teams stood panting for breath as they stood with their hands on their knees, catching their breaths.

"What's wrong, Tristan…? Had… enough…" Neji asked in between breaths.

"Not on… your life… ass… hole…" TenTen stated.

"You all look… pretty beat up… call it quits…" Naruto asked teasingly to them.

"You look… shaken up… as well… get out… while you… still can… Blondie…" Sakura informed him, making him chuckle.

"Last round kids, hurry up! You've got two minutes left! You're all burning with youth!" Gai-sensei yelled, as he became excited with the course of events that was going on.

"Say Shikamaru," Ino yelled from across the field. "Why are you the goalie…?"

"So I don't have to run around like a maniac like these guys…" Shikamaru stated. Even though they were the goalies, they were pretty beaten up as well with bruises and scratches here and there from blocking and guarding the goal from all the incoming close calls from the ball that was being kicked full force toward them without a shield of protection. They all stood up, looked intently at their match, getting ready with their guard up, pouring out what little energy they could, then the whistle chimed as everyone ran to the ball and then everything went blank. They don't know what happened after that. Once they realized it, a minute and a half later, someone kicked the ball into a goal and then Gai-sensei whistle for the game to end since the score read 5-4.

As the girls saw what all their struggling had resulted into, they went wide-eyed as they saw that Naruto had kicked the ball into the goal for the winning shot.

"**Damn it! How could this have happened!**" TenTen yelled aggressively kicking and pounding the grass ground. Hinata was shaking slightly at what had happened and slapped her forehead. Temari clawed her hair and Sakura felt heavy as her legs gave way to the weight and she collapsed to the ground with an unbelievable expression on her face. Ino slumped on the side of the goal with a heavy sigh and a disappointed look on her face. "**Kassaw!**"

"Shit… all that hard work… for nothing…" Temari said in exasperation. All of a sudden, they heard a clapping sound surround the area. As they looked, they saw the source of it came from Kakashi-sensei.

"Very good… you all were excellent…!" Kakashi-sensei stated in a happy tone.

"Yes, even I have to admit, these lot of boys are quite impressive. They were even a match for my youthfully trained boys!" Gai-sensei shouted with a shine of his white teeth. The girls looked at them in a confused manner.

"Congratulations, you guys were great opponents. Welcome to the soccer team…" Sasuke stated, shaking Temari's awkward hand as she still stared at him questionably.

"We just lost… how are we on the team…?" Ino asked, running into the group from the goal.

"Maybe, but you guys put up one hell of a fight!" Kiba stated with a grin. TenTen couldn't contain her excitement any longer as she jumped up cheering happily.

"Yahoo!" TenTen screamed cheering happily to their success.

"You all would be a very youthful opponent to match with sometimes!" Lee saluted to them as Kimimaru just nodded his acknowledgement to them.

"However… there is one problem…" Neji stated with a solemn look. They all stared at him as the atmosphere somehow turned heavy with tension. "In our team, we're only allowing eleven members to join and since we already have seven members, we only need four more. Meaning, one of you can't join in…" Neji stated as they all stared wide-eyed at first him, then the others, and then at each other. "Maybe it would be best if you guys work it out for yourselves to see who gets out, otherwise if you can't then I will…"

As they stared at each other, different emotions crossed over all their faces. Worry for what would happen to them, anger at the guys for making them choose nonetheless do such a thing as cut one of them loose, anxiety for which one of them would be the one cut loose, exhaustion to see that this is where all their hard work had led them to, and burdened by this sudden decision.

"We can't choose something like this! It's either all of us or none!" TenTen shouted angrily at them.

"Then you all want to really go and not be on the team…?" Neji stated with a shrug. TenTen didn't know how to retort to that. She really wanted to be on the team and play soccer, but she wanted to play it with everyone by her side and having a hell of a great time with them. She also knew that they wanted the same thing, so what was she to do. Maybe they could find another way to play soccer, like maybe keep it on the side as a hobby instead or…

"I'm out…" one of the girls stated as everyone looked disbelievingly at her. TenTen turned her head around abruptly to see that those two devastating words came out of Sakura's mouth.

"What…?" they asked in a confused whisper. Sakura dragged her friends aside so the guys couldn't hear them.

"You guys need this more than I do, it doesn't matter if I go out for you guys to play," Sakura explained as TenTen shook her head in a denial manner.

"No… no way… you can't go! You can't!" TenTen yelled as she shook her friend violently, thinking she could knock the sense back into her, but it didn't work.

"Listen TenTen, you know how much all of you guys love soccer more than anything else in the world. When Temari plays, it's her way of taking out anger, stress, tension and helps her exert her strength into something that won't intentionally hurt others. Hinata, you see how she is on the field. She can actually be free and crazy and not her timid stuttering self and she can actually let loose. For Ino, playing soccer is at least her way of not being entirely girlie and she can have an exercise and she's an incredible goalie. You guys need her no matter what and TenTen… TenTen, soccer is your life… how could I ask you to leave all this behind…" Sakura said with sad eyes and a sad smile that refused to touch her eyes.

"No…" Ino said in a whisper.

"Plus, it's not like my life depends on soccer anyways. I could do other things to pass my time anyways. Unlike you guys, I've got a thousand possibilities which I'm willing to venture toward so this is like a good thing for me…" Sakura was blabbering and they knew it. They knew she was lying and didn't want to do this, but she cared too much for her friends to be selfish around them. They were left speechless as Sakura began walking backwards. "Well then… see you later guys…" she waved as she walked away. All of a sudden, they saw Gaara walk pass them as he walked alongside Sakura and accompanied her to her car. They got into the navy blue Mercedes and then drove off, leaving the dumbfounded girls as they stared off after them. What were they supposed to do now…?

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** So how was it? I finally put the soccer part in! Finally! You people also found out the bad part, but there are still more of those to come. So don't worry, this story isn't going to get boring anytime soon. **

**TenTen:**** How could you do that to Sakura!**

**Naruto:**** Sakura-Chan!**

**Me:**** Don't worry, you'll think of something. I'm sure if all of you idiots put your heads together, you'll think of something useful. **

**Kiba:**** … Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru:**** Shut up…**

**Naruto**** Why is Shikamaru the only one who knows that the girls are actually girls in the story? That's not fair!**

**Me:**** Shut up, you had a date with Sakura, so don't complain…**

**Naruto:**** Then I want another date…**

**Me:**** … I'll think about it…**

**Naruto:**** Yes!**

**Me:**** Well thanks for reading until the end! R&R! Bye-Bye!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	8. Persuasion

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Me again! Miss me! You better have or I'll sue anyone who says no! Anyway, next chapter! **

**Naruto:**** Why'd you take my Sakura-Chan away!**

**Me:**** Ugh! Naruto, I thought we discussed this… Oh just shut up and read! You'll find out then!**

**Sasuke:**** Are you sure he can accomplish something like that…? Reading…? Hey Naruto, ever done something like that? *Smirk***

**Naruto:**** Teme! *Starts a Fist fight with Sasuke* **

**Kiba:**** Dudes! Calm down! **

**Neji:**** Do you want to join them…?**

**Kiba:**** Hell no, you know that they go all out when they fight with each other!**

**Neji:**** Then I suggest you back off and not disturb them…**

**Shikamaru:**** … Ok-**

**Me:**** No! Don't say anything! Gaara!**

**Gaara:**** R&R… read… get your life over with… enjoy…**

**Me:**** Isn't he just so awesome! *Gawking with some drool***

**Everyone:**** … *Staring weirdly at me* …**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**DISCLAIMER:**** OWN NOTHING BUT IDEAS AND STORY! PURE FAN MADE! THAT IS ALL!**

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 8: Persuasion_

"… What the hell…?" TenTen whispered as she watched Sakura drive away with Gaara in her car. "What the fucking hell just happen!"

"… Shane… left… just like that…" Temari commented.

"Kassaw! That moron! Idiot! Don't shit with me! I'll kill him the next time I see him!" TenTen started ranting out all her anger.

"Isn't there anything you people can do?" Ino asked, directing the question to either Neji or Gai-sensei. They both shrugged.

"Why not just take twelve members instead of eleven…?" Kakashi-sensei stated in a carefree manner as he was reading a book, not even looking up to see their awkward expressions.

"It's not as easy as you say it Kakashi! We go by the rules and in the rules; we aren't allowed to go against the rules!" Gai shouted at him, but Kakashi didn't even flinch.

"I bet if we ask the principal, he'd be all too willing to agree to add a member…" Kakashi-sensei stated.

"Ha! In order to do that, you'd need the approval of the gym teacher to ask something like this to the principal. As we all know, I didn't agree to anything!" Gai-sensei huffed. Kakashi closed his book with a sigh and stood up from the bench.

"Alright then Gai, let's have a bet. If I win you agree to ask the principal to bend the rules for this occasion. However, if you win, we'll leave the situation like this and take no further action. Deal…?" Kakashi asked with a raised brow. Gai tried in all his might to resist a challenge, but it just wasn't in his blood to do so.

"Ok!" Gai yelled as the guys sighed.

"I guess Shane's going to come back…" Shikamaru stated as Lee glared at him.

"Gai-sensei! You will surely win! You have the power of youth!" Lee saluted as Gai saluted with him. Somehow they ended up hugging and crying to the sunset background.

"Gai… let's get this over with already, I have a life…" Kakashi stated as Gai stood firm in front of Kakashi with a serious expression.

"Name your challenge!"

"… Rock, paper, scissors…" Kakashi stated as everyone anime fell.

"What the hell!" Naruto yelled as Kakashi just smiled warmly at him.

"Watch…" Kakashi stated as he looked sternly at Gai. "Well…?"

"I accept! Under the condition we do a challenge that I choose next!"

"Sure… Ok let's go… Rock, paper, scissors!" Kakashi stated as Kakashi formed a rock on his hand as Gai made a scissors sign. "I win…"

"… My turn!" Gai shouted as he looked around. "One lap around the field, first one to make it back here first wins! Lee!"

"Yes sensei! In positions!" Gai went into a pumped up position and readied himself as Kakashi just stood next to him on the opposite lane. "Ready! Set! Go!" and then they were off running. As Gai was running- for some reason into the sunset- Kakashi was actually much faster even if he looked like he wasn't putting much effort into running and even skipped a few times just to tease Gai. Rewardingly, his skipping earned him grunts, annoyed looks and a few colorful swears from Gai making him chuckle a bit.

"Well this has gone on far enough…" Kakashi stated as he just ran and quickly finished the lap and waited patiently for Gai to catch up and finish his lap.

"Principal's office…?" Gai asked as Kakashi simply nodded and began to walk off.

"Get Shane to come back while we handle this!" Kakashi stated as he poked happily at a sullen Gai.

"Alright guys, let's go get Shane back!" TenTen chimed happily as she started walking off to the parking lot with the girls happily. A moment later, they were standing next to Temari's truck staring grimly at the guys who- for some reason- followed them. "Why are you guys here?"

"We just assumed he meant for us to go as well…" Shikamaru stated.

"No you don't have to…" Ino was about to shoo them away when Neji interrupted.

"Don't you think it would be more convincing if we went as well…? What, it's not like you guys have anything you need to hide from us, right?" Neji stated with a smirk as TenTen just shook with anger.

"Of course not! Get in the back!" TenTen stated as the guys climbed in the back. Before TenTen could go into the front, Temari stopped her.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you're going?" Temari asked.

"In the front…"

"No you're not, Shane told me about the car incidents!"

"Tyler… I was driving at those times… I'm just sitting at the passenger's seat…" TenTen explained.

"Hell no! After what you did to his car, I don't want anything to happen to my baby!" Temari said as Neji just laughed at the dejected TenTen as she sat in the back with them. Temari went into the driver's seat and then saw that Sasuke had occupied the passenger's seat. "What the hell…?"

"Shut the fuck up and drive already…" Sasuke stated annoyed by the sequence of events that was taking place. Temari knew he was pissed at something, so she also knew to shut the hell up and just drive.

'_What's with his attitude? Saturday he was actually fun to be around, laughing at some things and actually smiled every now and then. So why's he so sully now all of a sudden…? Just because I'm Tyler right now and not Temari…'_ Temari thought, but shrugged the thought away since she was driving and didn't want anything to happen to them. It took them about ten to fifteen minutes but they finally reached Sakura's house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is Sakura-Chan's house!" Naruto yelled, recognizing the house.

"You mean Haruno Sakura…?" Ino asked as Naruto went wide-eyed at the revelation of the pinkette's last name.

"Sakura-Chan and Shane are related!" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Sakura is Shane's older twin sister… you didn't know…?" Temari lied as Naruto's jaw broke off.

"Seriously!"

"Shut up already…" TenTen said as they all got out the car to find Gaara exiting the house.

"I'm borrowing one of your cars to get back to school… send someone to take it later…" Gaara stated to someone inside. After he said that, there was an audible "Fuck you!" that came from inside making Gaara smirk as he closed the door behind him. As he looked up, he saw everyone was standing there at the Haruno resident front lawn. "What the hell…?"

"Hey Gaara, how's Shane?" Temari asked as Gaara looked dully at them.

"As shit as can get… I've got to go…" Gaara stated as he jumped into the slick silver Porsche and drove off. The lot of them stared off after Gaara, then walked to the front door and rang the door bell. All of a sudden, the door opened to reveal Alex wearing black jeans, black socks and a black long sleeved shirt with a white skull engulfed in blue flames in the middle of it.

"Tristan, Tyler, Ian, Haden and… some guys I don't know and really don't care for right now… can I help you…?" Alex said in an awkward tone.

"Is Shane here…?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Come in, I'll call him for you," Alex stated as he moved aside to let the teenage kids in. "Haden, pour some drinks for these people while I call down Shane…" Alex instructed as he stood on the foot of the stairs.

"Aren't we the guests? Shouldn't you get the refreshments instead?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.

"Do you have a problem with my way of doing things?" Alex stated in a devil tone as a dark aura arose from him and his piercing red eyes started to glow.

"No way! We think it's great that we could help ourselves!" Kiba yelled in an attempt to calm him down.

"Good, now then…" Alex directed his attention at the top of the stairs. "Hey! Shane! You've got guests!" _'She'll catch on since I called her Shane…'_ Alex thought before occupying his favorite comfy single chair and flipping on MTV. Then Haden came into the living room from the kitchen with a tray of juices.

"There was a jug of freshly made orange juice, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I served it…" Hinata stated as she started passing around the glasses of juice to everyone.

"I made it, so instead of rotting away in the fridge, at least you people can drink it…" Alex said, moving the remote around in his wrist in a manner of playing with it.

"So… Your Shane's father…?" Naruto asked as Alex angrily looked at him and threw his remote at his head. Thankfully, it hit its target and Naruto sat on the ground clutching his head.

"You fucking retard! Do I look like an old man to you son of a bitch! I'm his older fucking brother asshole!" Alex shouted at him. Alex saw his remote control lying on the floor looking lonely. "Tristan, retrieve that for me…" Alex ordered, pointing at the remote control. TenTen grabbed the remote and threw it to him which he easily caught.

"Why do you order these guys around?" Shikamaru asked as Alex looked at him dully.

"That's because I'm the supreme overlord emperor of fucking evil awesomeness…" he stated in a bored manner as he flipped to watch 'Castle'. (I like Castle so shut the hell up… no comments…).

"Um… ok… then why do you guys listen to him…?" Kiba asked, puzzled by that fact.

"That's because he's the supreme overlord emperor of fucking evil awesomeness…" Temari stated, not looking away from the television.

"Um… so your Shane's older brother… right…?" Naruto asked cautiously as he just nodded. "So that means your Sakura-Chan's older brother… right…?" Again, Alex simply nodded. "So there is only three of you siblings… right…?"

"We aren't fucking full house ass-wipe…" Alex commented, still not tearing his eyes away from the screen. All of a sudden, they heard shuffling from up the stairs and then steps coming down the stairs, but then the person tripped and fell down the stairs. They all- except Alex- looked to see Sakura- as Shane- was lying on the ground rubbing her butt to sooth the pain from the fall. Sakura had quickly put on loose jeans, a black T-shirt with navy blue strips and three red stars on it. She had quickly put on her black and pink wig and she looked a little sluggish and messed up since she had to quickly transform from Shane to Sakura to back to Shane. As she looked up, she saw that not only her friends in their guy disguises were sitting in her house, but also the guys from the academy were there visiting her.

"What the hell…?" she said as she saw everyone there.

"I know right, that was what I was thinking when Castle keeps writing in his books that him and Kate sleep together but absolutely no fucking progress was being made in the entire two fucking seasons! Then at the end of season two she fucking realizes and he was already going somewhere with his fucking second ex-wife for the whole summer and who-knows what they're going fucking do together. Now I have to wait until fucking season three comes out to see what fucking happens next. What the fucking hell! Damn it!" Alex ranted mostly to himself as everyone just stared awkwardly at him. (He says fuck a lot. Don't mind him; it's actually funny that he does that…).

"Onii-Sama… could you please leave us alone for a little while…?" Sakura asked him as he turned the television off and threw the remote control on the table.

"Whatever… I was getting pissed at these people anyways… call if you need anything…" Alex stated as he kissed the top of Sakura's head and then walked up the stairs.

"Are siblings usually like that…?" Naruto asked, since he was confused at the elder Haruno's change of behavior toward his family. Also since he was an only child, he'd obviously not know what the normal relationship between siblings were.

"Not really… it's just these three siblings have an abnormally strong bond between them…" Temari stated, since she knew that she loved her brothers and all, but she wasn't so very close to them as Sakura was to her brother.

"Is that healthy…?" Kiba asked in a little over a whisper but the rest just shrugged, not really caring.

"So… why are you guys here…?" Sakura asked them.

"How come you never told me that Sakura-Chan was your older twin sister…?" Naruto asking in a sort of whine for not being informed of any of the important details. Sakura looked toward Temari who just gave her a thumbs up.

"You never asked…" Sakura stated simply.

"Great news! The coach and Kakashi-sensei have agreed to talk to the principal about making an exception and letting you join the team with the rest of us!" Ino yelled excitedly.

"Really? Did the principal say yes?" Sakura asked.

"… Not yet… but he will and by then we'll all be at the dorm laughing about this!" TenTen stated.

"He didn't say yes yet? So why the hell are you telling me this now? Don't get my hopes up for nothing! Come back when he says yes!" Sakura stated, a bit angrily at the spark of excitement and hope they lit in her to only end in disappointment. All of a sudden, Naruto's cell phone started ringing as he quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" Naruto said in the phone.

"_Naruto? It's Kakashi. You're with Shane right now I'm guessing. Inform the group that the principal gave his permission for there to be twelve members on the team and that Shane can join in_ _with the rest of you guys…" _Kakashi said from the other line of the phone, before ending the call leaving a grinning Naruto.

"Good news guys, Kakashi-sensei just called to tell me that the Principal just allowed for there to be twelve members on the team…" Naruto explained putting his phone away.

"Yes!" the girls shouted hugging Sakura as she just stared at them.

"Ok… Now what…?" Sakura asked.

"We go back to the dorm, duh!" Ino responded.

"Hey Shane, where's your sister at now?" Naruto asked.

"Also, if there's that pink haired girl Sakura then she's bound to be with her other friends…" Neji stated.

"Yahoo!" Kiba cheered as even Sasuke cracked a small smile and Shikamaru smiled amusingly as the five shocked short boys in front of him.

"So? So? So? You know where your sister is at, Shane…?" Naruto asked gleefully.

"… Dude… I don't think I'm cool with you dating my sister…" Sakura tried to throw him off, making an excuse to change the subject in any way possibly that she could.

"Eh! Why not! Don't worry, I'll make her happy! I won't make her cry ever!" Naruto stated, holding Sakura's hand with a determined look as Sakura just stared at him, as if he just confessed his undying love to her.

"You better not fucktard, otherwise your dead-meat!" Alex stated angrily as he pushed Naruto away from Sakura and bonking his head. "I swear, if you do anything to her, I'll send you to the burning pits of fucking hell!" Alex said darkly as Naruto was sweating bullets at this point, laughing nervously as he scratched his head. "… Anyways, I think she said something about going with her friends to the carnival at seven that just opened up…" Alex informed, winking at the girls, giving them half an hour to get ready. They smiled back at Alex as the guys smiled at each other.

"Now that I just realized it… I didn't really shower or change after soccer practice…" Shikamaru stated.

"Shit! I smell like shit!" Kiba stated, literally sniffing himself.

"Well, we've got half an hour…" Sasuke smiled as they went outside, saying bye to Alex before leaving.

"Tristan and I will go in my car; the rest of you guys can go in Tyler's truck…" Sakura stated as she and TenTen jumped into her Mercedes. As they looked back, they saw Neji and Naruto sitting in the back of the car. "What the fuck…?"

"Shut up and drive quickly…" Neji ordered as TenTen looked at him suspiciously.

"Why should we…?" she asked as they grinned widely (well, as widely as Neji could grin if you think about it…).

"We got to quickly get ready if we're going to catch up to Sakura-Chan and her friends at the carnival!" Naruto announced as both Sakura and TenTen gaped at them so much that their jaws almost touched the ground of the car.

"You're actually going!" Sakura asked as Naruto looked at her questionably.

"Of course I am… I want to see Sakura-Chan…" Naruto stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now let's go!" Sakura put the car in gear and cursed as she got out of her drive way, overtook Temari and raced back to the academy as Temari sped up to keep up with Sakura. As they reach the academy, the guy's raced to the dorm to quickly change to go off to the carnival.

"What's wrong Sakura…?" Temari asked.

"The guys want to go to the carnival to meet up with our girl selves…" Sakura stated as Hinata turned red.

"W-What are we g-going to d-do…?" she asked.

"… Once the guy's leave, we'll go to my house, get ready and meet them at the carnival!" Sakura stated.

"So we're really going to meet them…?" TenTen asked.

"What else are we supposed to do…?" Sakura asked.

"We could just brush it off and say that Alex lied…" Temari suggested.

"Do you really want to brush it off so easily? Don't you want to have fun on a date with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"I want to have a date with Shikamaru, but it doesn't take less than half an hour to make up perfection!" Ino stated pointing at herself. "How the hell do you expect me to look hot-awesome in less than half an hour!"

"You'll manage…" Sakura stated as they all just laughed at her care freeness.

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** So how was it? Please R&R and tell me what you think!**

**Naruto:**** Yes! Another date with Sakura-Chan!**

**Kiba:**** Is that all you think about man…?**

**Naruto:**** Oh please! Look me straight in the eyes and tell me you don't constantly think all day about Hinata!**

**Kiba:**** Uh… uh… um… Shut the hell up!**

**Hinata:**** *Faints* …**

**TenTen:**** … she fainted… **

**Neji:**** … she sure did…**

**Ino:**** Interesting! Very! I can tell! But what happens in the next chapter at the carnival!**

**Shikamaru:**** You're going to have to wait and find out for yourself…**

**Me:**** I can tell you a few things to perk you up. Rides, games, cotton candy, photo-booth, and fluff! **

**Sasuke:**** … How are you a complete romantic and yet still clam to be evil and soon to be ruler of the plant and possibly the whole entire universe…? **

**Me:**** *Summoned Bat-Demon Minions to Chase after Sasuke* that's how prick! **

**Temari:**** Thanks for reading until the end!**

**Me:**** Bye-bye!**

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	9. Carnival

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** What's up ladies and gentlemen! I am here for the next chapter! **

**Sasuke:**** Why are you so fucking lazy!**

**Everyone:**** *Backs away***

**Me:**** … did you just question my authority…?**

**Sasuke:**** Yeah! Someone's got to do it, and since these pussies won't, I will!**

**Me:**** *Sends demon army to kill Sasuke***

**Temari:**** … you didn't have to kill him…**

**Ino:**** Real concern like of you.**

**Me:**** *Evil Laugh* anyone who dares defy my awesomeness shall die a severe and painful death! **

**Everyone including the half dead Sasuke:**** *Backs (or in Sasuke's case) or crawls away***

**Me:**** That's much better! Kakashi!**

**Kakashi:**** R&R, thanks for reading and supporting the author. Enjoy!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**DISCLAIMER:**** OWN NOTHING BUT IDEAS AND STORY! PURE FAN MADE! THAT IS ALL!**

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 9: Carnival_

The girls sat in the living room of the dorm, waiting for the guys to leave so that they could as well.

"See you later guys!" they heard Kiba yell from the entrance room.

"Make me a mid-night snack!" they heard Sasuke say before leaving making Sakura's eye twitch.

"You guys are such a drag…" they could hear Shikamaru mumble, taking his sweet ass time since he already knew that the girls were right in front of him so there wasn't any need to rush.

"Don't touch my stuff dumbass!" Neji yelled, jumping down the stairs as TenTen pouted.

'_He has really nice stuff though… maybe if I just touch it a little, he won't notice…'_ TenTen thought with a smile. As they heard the door close, they stood up abruptly and watched them go away.

"Ok guys… on my mark, we run out. Hinata, Ino and TenTen go in my car and Temari and I will go in the Porsche that Gaara borrowed earlier. We're going to drive to my house which will take ten minutes or less and then we'll have fifteen minutes to quickly change and get to our destination, ok…? Three… two… one… Go!" Sakura stated as they ran out, jumped into their designated cars and drove off as quickly as they could.

As they reached Sakura's house, they ran up the stairs- but not before seeing a smirking Alex sitting on the side reading a book- and into Sakura's room, panting for their lives.

"Ok girls… we've got fifteen minutes… go all out!" she ordered in between breaths as they ran around the room finding clothes, shoes, make-up, jewelry, accessories, purses, hair accessories and of the like. In twelve minutes they were ready.

Temari was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt with a red belt tied below her chest, a matching purple skirt, her hair in two small pony tails and slick black high heel boots that reached just below her knees.

Hinata kept her long purple hair out and straight with a clip to keep her bangs out of her face, a purple loose long sleeved shirt that didn't touch her shoulders as she wore a spaghetti strapped black fitted shirt underneath, a black skirt that went down to above her knees, a purple silk ribbon that acted as a belt and black high heels shoes that had long dark purple straps that went up the length of her legs.

Ino had her long bubble gum blonde hair in a high pony tail and curled her long blonde flick that stood on the side of her face, she wore a black fitted shirt with the back cutting in a long V shape as there were straps holding the shirt together with the sleeves as nets and a purple small closed vest over her chest, a matching purple shirt with a purple belt over her black shirt, black stockings and purple high heels.

TenTen had her hair in two pony tails on the sides of her head that reached to just below her shoulders, her shirt was brown with spaghetti straps as it had a chibi skull in the middle of it with a scythe behind his head, a small brown scarf around her neck, dark grey jean shorts that go to her mid-thighs, dark grey sneakers with shin long brown socks.

Sakura then came out with a black poof-like type of dress as she smirked at them.

"How do I look?" Sakura asked, just for the fun of ticking them off.

"Sakura stop playing around and hurry up!" Ino yelled as Sakura just laughed and changed quickly.

She let her long straight pink hair out as a red ribbon acted as a hair-band, a black no sleeved shirt that didn't touch her shoulders but instead tied around her neck with a few dark red hearts on her shirt here and there, black skinny jeans that end above her knees with more dark red hearts on it at some places and black high heeled boots that reach over her knees.

She looked at the necklace that Naruto gave her as she smiled and put it on, but it was orange and didn't match anything she wore so she wore another necklace that was a chubby red heart, a few bracelets and some rings. She looked at herself in the mirror- like all the other girls did after they were finished- smiled victoriously and ran down the stairs to see everyone else was there waiting.

"About time…" TenTen said a bit irritably.

"Aw, do you want to see Neji that badly?" Sakura teased, sticking her tongue out as TenTen became red a bit from both embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up! Let's go!" she said as they all went out. Before Sakura could leave though, Alex grabbed her arm and spun her around to check her appearance.

"You look gorgeous…" he stated as she smiled, a shade of pink caressed her cheeks for embarrassment.

"Thanks…" she replied.

"You know what to do right; if he tries to do anything funny with you then you hit him and run."

"He knows where we live."

"We'll move or just kill him. Anyway, if he makes you cry, tell me and I'll murderlize him."

"I don't think 'murderlize' is even a word…" she said with a smile. (Yes, I made up the word.)

"Don't care, it is now. So remember that… and if anything else that I didn't mention then-" Alex was cut off by the car horn.

"Sakura! Get your ass in here!" Temari shouted from the car as the Haruno siblings laughed.

"I've got to go Onii-Sama! I'll keep that in mind."

"Have a good time."

"I will," Sakura stated before giving him a quick peck on the cheek and hopping into the front passenger seat of the car. Alex smile as he watched them take off.

"How the fuck am I supposed to cope with her dating an idiot…?" Alex asked himself in wonder as he looked to the star lit sky, he shook his head before going inside the house and then started playing with the WII. (That's wii… if you can't read and think the 'i-s' are 'l-s'…)

The girls finally found parking spaces, ran out the car and went to the ticket booth to allow them entries.

"How many?" the guy behind the ticket booth asked.

"Five please," Ino said as the guy just stared at her.

"Adults or children…?" he finally asked as she just looked angrily at him.

"Do I look like a snot nosed kid to you-?" Ino was about to rant when Temari pushed her aside.

"We're sixteen so I guess that's considered adults…" Temari said with a sweat-drop toward Ino who was being held down by TenTen.

"That'll be six dollars each," he said as he collected the money and handed them wrist bands. "This is for the rides that you can go on, but you'll have to pay for games and food separately," he informed them as they just smiled, waved and entered the carnival.

As they looked around, it wasn't like this place was a total dump, but it wasn't like it wasn't clean either. Yet it still had the lingering feeling of magic in the air, like anything was possible here. There were many rides, large and small, many games to play from arcade to booths that shouted for them to approach and try our luck. Food courts were waiting to hand out delicious junk to fill up little kids stomachs to energize them to play more. It was a sparkling wonderland waiting to be explored.

"So let's just walk around until something happens… I guess…" TenTen suggested as they all just started walking in a random direction. Sakura looked at Hinata a little worried since she was even more quiet than usual.

"Hey Hinata, what's wrong? You haven't said a word the entire time…" Sakura stated the obvious as said girl just blushed.

"U-um… I-I'm just a b-bit nervous… is all…" Hinata said looking at the ground shyly.

'_Compare this Hinata to the one playing soccer, you can't even tell if they're the same person no matter how similar they look…'_ Sakura thought with a sweat-drop.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of, Hinata. Kiba is just a guy, a little more on the dog side, but he's still just a guy…" Sakura said as the girls just laughed at her Kiba-bashing joke. Hinata, feeling a little bit more confident in herself- just the slightest- held her head a little higher and smiled.

_With the guys_

"Where the heck are they!" Naruto yelled exasperatedly as he looked around frantically for even the slightest bit of pink. He already mistook a bundle of cotton candy for her, a pink stray cat that he was tempted to take home with him since it reminded him of her, a pink stuffed animal that he wanted to steal away from the kid and a pink balloon. He thought if he had to wait any longer for the girl, he'd kill himself. "It's already seven damn it!"

"Seriously dude, calm down…" Sasuke said as he was beginning to get a bit freaked out by one of his so-called best friends- sometimes self-proclaimed by said blonde.

"How about I just call her…?" Neji stated, taking out his phone.

"You have Sakura-Chan's cell phone number!" Naruto yelled, a bit in disbelief.

"No you nimrod, I have TenTen's number…" Neji stated as a pulse of his vein throbbed out in announce. He pressed her number and waited for her to pick up the damn phone.

_With the girls_

TenTen's cell phone started vibrating as she reached into her pocket to retrieve it.

"Shit! It's Neji!" TenTen screamed as the girls looked at her with amusement.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Pick up, your lover boy is calling…" Sakura stated as TenTen audibly gulped, pressed the green button and then put it on speaker through the request of Ino.

"Hello?" TenTen asked, a bit obliviously.

"_Where are you?"_ Neji asked through the other side of the phone, a bit in an annoyed manner. The girls listened carefully and could tell that his phone was on speaker as well.

"Why would you want to know…?" TenTen stated.

"_I heard you and your friends were going to the carnival so I'm here, with my friends and asking where the hell you are…"_ Neji stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you stalking me…?" TenTen asked playfully as she could just feel his anger boiling out and coming to her through the phone.

"Where did you hear from that we were coming here…?" Ino asked through the phone.

"_From Haruno Shane…"_ they heard Shikamaru state.

"Damn it! Stupid Shane!" Sakura yelled with fake anger as she suppressed a giggle.

"_Hey! Sakura-Chan you're there!"_ they heard Naruto yelled with relief as Sakura just smiled sweetly, to mostly herself.

"Yeah, I'm here…" she stated in a low voice as she heard him chuckle a bit.

"_This guy is going crazy finding you, pink haired girl…"_ Sasuke stated with a smirk that they could just imagine was plastered on his face. Temari smirked as well, hearing his voice.

"_Hey! Teme! You're not supposed to say that to her! That's so uncool!"_ Naruto started ranting to his friend.

"_Since when were you ever cool, knucklehead?"_ Sasuke asking teasingly.

"_That's it!"_ and they engaged in a fist fight in which Sakura and Temari began laughing at as they imagined what was happening happening.

"_Where are you girls?"_ Kiba asked as Hinata blushed on the side.

"Hmm… guess…" Ino stated as a clown that was standing next to them started laughing maniacally. "Ah! Stupid clown! I don't think these guys are children age appropriate!"

"Wow, Ino said something intelligent…" TenTen stated as Ino looked at her in a murderous way.

"Want to die?" Ino asked as TenTen shrugged.

"I'd love to see you try…"

"_Found you…"_ Neji stated as they went silent in their tracks. _"Turn around._"

As the girls turned around, they saw the guys standing there and, might I add, they looked _hot._ The girls didn't really see what they were wearing before they left, but at least it had came a complete surprise to them now.

Sakura stared as Naruto was wearing a black tight no sleeved shirt, as it went up with his neck and stops a few centimeters below his Adams-apple, an orange and black jacket, a dark shade of blue jeans with a chain on the side, a black belt with orange patterns, black sneakers, black fingerless gloves and his hair was its unruly self. As Sakura looked a bit closer at him, he was wearing her necklace that she had bought for him on their first date with another that looked to be a green rectangular stone with two pearls on the sides of it. She blushed a bit at his appearance, but she couldn't stop looking at him to turn her head away.

TenTen, I think, was actually gawking- just the slightest bit- at Neji. He was wearing a white bandana around his head, but only leaving the long sides below the bandana as the back and front of his hair lay over the bandana, straight to perfection. He was wearing a black jacket with a white T-shirt that read 'Screw off Gays' in black. He was wearing black jeans with, a white belt with grey patterns on it and black sneakers. TenTen stared at him, and for the first time she thought he actually looked hot, even if he had long brown hair that was even longer then hers, and she was the girl here.

Temari looked at Sasuke, as he had his pale bored facial expression as usual, dumbfounded. He was wearing his duck-ass hair style, but in a wilder manner as it screamed that it was untamed. He was wearing a white shirt and black stripes with sleeves that didn't leave his shoulders and a navy blue full sleeved shirt over it with the bottom few buttons closed. He was wearing light shaded jeans with a navy blue belt and black patterns, navy blue sneakers and a black belt like choker adorning his neck. Temari didn't know if he was always this hot- considering fan girls always swarm him- or if he was just extra hot today. Either way, she wasn't complaining.

Hinata felt like she was about to faint as a huge blush crept up her face as she stared at Kiba. He was wearing a red shirt with a white skull on it and a black leather jacket, black jeans being supported by a red belt with black patterns, red sneakers and a goofy grin formed on his lips. His hair was messy- or messier then usually- as he wore a spiked choker and a matching one as a bracelet on his right hand. Hinata tried to stand up tall but she couldn't help how handsome- more like hot- Kiba looked and she wanted to melt to the floor right there and then.

Shikamaru was no exception; Ino noted how he actually got his lazy ass up and changed into something decent. Shikamaru was wearing a red half sleeved shirt that read 'Let Sleeping Me Sleep' on it in blue, with red gloves, faded jeans with were ripped in a few places, a red belt on it and a chain around his neck and his hair pulled back in its usual pony tail. The least to say, Ino was blushing as she was trying to calm herself down. (Damn it this whole chapter feels like I'm explaining a fashion show, FINE! No more clothes…! That sounded wrong… Oh well!)

The guys had, somewhat different expressions directed at their opposites. Naruto had a somewhat sly grin- like he was planning something- with a hot foxy grin. Sasuke smirked as he licked his lips, like a snake fixated on its prey. Shikamaru tried to look bored and tired but his gaze was fixated on Ino at how beautiful he thought she looked. Neji had a cold expression, but broke out a smile as he gazed at TenTen like she was a drug he was obsessed with. Kiba, like a dog, started howling at Hinata which she thought was flattering and adorable at the same time, but attention grabbing as people stared at him awkwardly and she felt like melting away out of embarrassment and happiness.

As the girls tried to look unfazed- even thought they were beyond fazed, they and the guys started walking up to each other ready to get into this game.

Sasuke smirked at Temari in which she just cocked a brow at, thinking where he gets so much confidence from and what he thought was so amusing at the moment.

Shikamaru brought out his hand to shake hers. Ino felt a little confused so she raised her hand to shake his when he suddenly grabbed her hand, bent down and kissed it making Ino blush in confusion and embarrassment, which she didn't like putting together.

Naruto looked down at Sakura with that foxy grin as Sakura gave him a challenging grin. He saw it and with a smile, intertwined their fingers together as he bent down and kissed her cheek which made her go bright red with him smile victoriously.

Neji looked at TenTen and then pulled one of her pony tails, but before she could even scream 'ouch' he was kissing her cheek as TenTen went bright red- she was so going to kill him later for this.

Kiba took Hinata's hand in his, spun her around and then wrapped his arm around her waist in a tight embrace, not letting go on her hand in his other. Hinata had a confused and flustered expression as she was blushing crimson red making Kiba chuckle a bit at her crazy expressions.

Then the guys escorted their ladies away, ready to have as much fun as they could.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

"So… you were going crazy finding me…?" Sakura asked Naruto who started blushing in embarrassment.

"It wasn't like that! It was! Um…! Well… I got nothing…" Naruto said dejectedly as Sakura started laughing. "Hey! You said the next time I see you, that you'd give me your number!" Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at her and also trying to change the subject.

"So I did… give me your phone…" Sakura stated as he gave her his phone with a wide grin. Sakura skimmed the list of names on his cell phone and found 'Shane Haruno' as she clicked it. She just changed the name from Shane to Sakura. Naruto never really called Shane's cell phone and he probably never looked at Shane's number except when he took it from her phone, so he wouldn't even know the difference. If there is one thing she knew of Naruto, it was that he would never remember something after looking at it just once, which actually came in handy for once. She closed the phone and handed it back to him. "Here, done…"

"Really! Let me see!" he opened his phone, but then frowned. "Why'd you write 'Sakura Haruno'? I'm changing it to Sakura-Chan!" he stated with a grin.

"Whatever you like…"

"Want my number?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"That is because I already have it…"

"What! How! When! Where! Who!"

"Shane…" that was all she had to say for him to understand.

"Oh… so you want to go on rides?" he asked while smiling slyly at her.

"The fast and twisted ones?" she asked.

"What else?" At that, Naruto grabbed her hand and ran off with her excitedly to have a fun filled night.

**(****KibaHina****)**

"So Hinata, it's nice to see you again. You ok?" Kiba asked her as they walked around, hand-in-hand.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was kind of nervous when I found out you were here as well…" Hinata admitted with a blush.

"Why?" Kiba asked a bit confusedly.

"W-well… u-um…"

"Shy much?" Kiba asked teasingly as she just stared at him with large innocent eyes as Kiba got lost in them.

"… Want me to win you a stuff toy…?" he asked suddenly, trying to break the silence. She nodded excitedly as he smiled and dragged her to the game booths.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"I feel honored; you got all hot-out for my sake…" Shikamaru stated with a smirk as she just flipped her hair at him.

"I feel so bad that I went all out just for a lazy ass like you…" she shot back as he pretended an arrow went into his heart, making her laugh.

"Troublesome woman…" he stated with a smile as he grabbed her hand with a squeeze, dragging her away. Somehow they ended up sitting down watching a live show as Shikamaru fell asleep.

"You're the worst date ever!" Ino yelled with a pout.

"Your just awesome company too…" Shikamaru stated with a smile as he went back to his nap.

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Where the fuck are you dragging me to!" TenTen yelled/asked as she was being dragged around by a calm and composed Neji who didn't even flinch to her yelling.

"What do you want to do?" he asked her as she stopped her struggling to look at him suspiciously.

"Why?" she asked.

"That is because, you simpleton, I feel stressed and need to do something to get it away. I realized when I'm with you, it goes away. So what do you want, I'll whoop your ass at it." TenTen thought for about a few seconds before thinking of something.

"Whack-A-Mole!" she yelled with a snap of her fingers, feeling excited.

"Humph, I'll win."

"The one who wins the most prizes by tonight wins!"

"Bring it on, babe!" TenTen suddenly broke into a sprint as she was now the one dragging Neji away to start there challenging filled night with a happy gleeful expression.

**(****SasuTema****)**

"I don't want to go to some shit babies ride, I'll tell you that now…" Sasuke stated as Temari smirked at him.

"I figured you didn't want to go on the Merry-Go-Round with me," Temari joked as Sasuke cracked a smile. All of a sudden, they saw on the Merry-Go-Round Naruto on a horse behind Sakura's horse as he was trying to catch her and she was laughing her head off at his stupidity. At the sight of them and their actions, Sasuke smirked and Temari cracked up.

"What a moron… how does your friend put up with him?" he asked her as she just shrugged.

"Love is blinding, I guess… for some people…" Temari stated as she smiled toward Sasuke, who smiled back at her.

"Yeah, I guess… for some people…" he said with a shrug as he took her hand in his. They then walked off, simply enjoying each other's company that they had to offer.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

After a whole fun filled night by riding every ride they could- even the baby ones that the person allowed to go on [they were afraid that the teenagers would break the ride or scare the other people]-, eating as much as they could eat- Naruto is like an endless pit as he was always hungry, but still slim and muscular-, playing games from booths to arcade as he insisted on winning her as many prizes as he could- in which she had to go to her car and stuff them all in her trunk-, they finally ended up at the Ferris Wheel and were now going up towards the sky.

Sakura looked out at the whole carnival that was taking place below her in amazement. All the pretty lights, laughter, screams and such that all happened below her. Then she saw her friends on their dates, happily enjoying their partners company.

She saw Temari and Sasuke, smiling while holding hands as they talked animatedly about some things she obviously couldn't hear. TenTen and Neji were running around everywhere with hundreds of stuff animals around and still had the energy to compete for more as she laughed at their loveable energy. Hinata was blushing, holding a dog stuff toy that Kiba most probably won for her as they held hands, Hinata's head on Kiba's shoulder and Kiba's head on top of hers. She saw on the side Shikamaru liked to watch stuff more than do anything and Ino was angrily dragging him around everywhere to try and convince him to do something or the other with her.

Sakura felt a bubbling feeling inside of her as she looked toward Naruto who was staring longingly at her with a warm smile. She smiled back at him, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Naruto, this is so incredible!" she stated with enthusiasm as he just chuckled at her.

"You're the one who's incredible, Sakura-Chan…" Naruto stated as she blushed more, looking a little shocked from his words. Suddenly there was a little jolt from their passenger car- they were now at the highest point of the Ferris Wheel- as Sakura was sent forward from the shock as Naruto easily caught her. For a few seconds, they stared into each other's eyes, not uttering a word. Then Sakura looked away as she went upright, and was playing with her hair nervously.

"Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said suddenly as she snapped her head toward him with a confused look. He got up leaned toward her, trapping her in between his arms.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she placed the palms of her hands on his chest- which she could easily feel under his tight black shirt which made her blush a bit from both the contact and his closeness.

"Sakura-Chan… you drive me crazy…" he whispered in her ear as it sent shivers down her spine. "I never felt this way about anyone before. You're the best thing that came in my life. I want you to stay with me forever, never leave my side again, Sakura-Chan…" Sakura couldn't control her own breathing as she started breathing heavily. He started to trail light butterfly kisses on her neck as she moan. "Sakura-Chan, that sound was so sexy. You turn me on…" he said with a chuckle as he continued with his ministration. "Sakura-Chan… I love you…" Sakura's eyes widened slightly at his words. (Wasn't it obvious before and at whatever he was doing now to her that he loved her? What kind of a moron are you Sakura!)

She pulled his face up so that they were looking face to face as she searched his eyes to see what they held. He was dead serious and she knew it, as she smiled at it as a tear fell down her face- only one though. He leaned in closer to her as their lips connected, first an innocent kiss which turned into a passionate make-out session.

Abruptly, the Ferris wheel started moving again as the jolt made Naruto fall on top of her more. His right leg was now in between her legs, his hands clutching the bar behind her as he deepened the kiss. Sakura- being the reasonable one- pushed him away. He started whining, which only made her laugh at his childishness.

"What~? Sakura-Chan~!" Naruto whined.

"This is our last round…" she stated with a pout.

"I like Ferris Wheels," he said with a wink as she giggled.

"Only losers hate them."

"How about another round? You taste too good Sakura-Chan. You're making me addicted to you…"

"I don't think we can do that…" she said with a blush.

"We'll just see about that," he stated, grabbing her chin to snatch another kiss from her. All of a sudden, their passenger car door opened.

"Excuse me, you guys have to get out now…" the lady managing the Ferris wheel informed them as Naruto glared at her.

"Can't we take another round?" Naruto asked. _'It was just getting good too!'_ he thought.

"I'm sorry, but you can't do that. If you wish to ride again, you'll have to get in line…"

"What! What kind of shit is that!"

"Sorry but it's the rules…"

"C'mon Naruto! There are other fun things to do!" Sakura stated, grabbing his hands as she ran off with him.

**(****SasuTema****)**

"Are you serious!" Temari asked in awe and shock at Sasuke's story that he just finished telling her. They were currently eating ice cream and telling weird stories that happened to them one time or another in their lives.

"I know right? Those prick assholes…" Sasuke stated, finally finding someone who shared his point of view of things around him. "I didn't know you were Gaara's older sister though…" he said a bit awkwardly.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked him suspicious.

"Nothing or anything. I just thought it was kind of unexpected. Also, you guys don't really look alike and… um… well…" Temari broke out into a smile.

"I get it; I was just playing with you. You think my brother is kind of freaky and weird, I know already."

"You do…?"

"You should see my other brother, then you'll see what freaky is…" Sasuke looked at her weirdly, getting second thoughts on dating this chick, but he shrugged it aside. Not everything in life is easy, and he knew that more or less better than anyone else. Then they started laughing and some of her ice cream went on her cheek. "Ah! Damn it! I don't have a tissue…" Temari stated.

"Here, let me…" Sasuke stated as he grabbed her chin, pulling her face closer to his as he suddenly licked it off.

"W-w-w-w-what the heck are you d-d-d-d-doing!" she screamed, backing away from his smirking face.

"What, I told you to let me get it for you…" he stated with a lick of his lips as she blushed harder. _'This… little snake!'_

**(****KibaHina****)**

Kiba and Hinata were walking toward a food stall to find something to eat, since Kiba's stomach was literally growling at this point as Hinata just giggled at him.

"You know Hinata, your really cute…" Kiba stated suddenly. She was so taken aback by his words that she tripped on her own feet and was about to fall flat on her face, which was until Kiba grabbed her around her waist. Still his arms around her waist, he stood her upright and smiled down at her blushing confused face. "You're a complete klutz, aren't you? That's kind of cute too. I really like you Hinata. You seem so… different from other girls…" At her blushing and dizzy expression, Kiba threw his head back with laughter as he kissed her forehead and then dragged her along.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"You can at least pretend like this isn't a complete waste of your time…!" Ino stated, annoyed by her date as he looked at her with a lazy expression.

"This isn't a complete waste of my time…" Shikamaru said in a monotone. Ino's eye twitched in rage as he yawned.

"How the hell did I ever get stuck with a guy like you…?" Ino asked herself while looking toward the sky for answers. However, the answer didn't come to her from above, but below. She looked straight forward again and was faced with a brown plushy teddy bear that was holding a pink heart with the words 'I Love You' written in red on it. She looked at him with a confused look as she saw him blushing a bit while using his other hand to scratch his head awkwardly.

"… I kind of… won that for you… you know, while you went off to the bathroom five minutes ago… it was nothing…" he stated as she took the bear and then smirked at him. He looked confusingly at her as she hooked her arm around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Just found out why I got stuck with a guy like you!" she said cheerily as he was blushing, stuck in her arm-lock.

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Ha! I got fifty so far!" TenTen stated as Neji wasn't giving in.

"I got fifty as well! Damn it!" Neji stated as he checked his watch. "Shit, we're supposed to meet up with the other in five minutes… Play like the wind! Let not one prized game by! Run!" Neji stated as TenTen and he broke into a sprint to play as many games as they could, to win as many prizes they could. (Morons… Where is the romance in this couple again…?)

_Five minutes later_

"Shit! I was so close! Just one more!" TenTen screamed with her fifty-nine prizes next to her as Neji smiled smugly and proudly at himself for defending his man title.

"Humph! I told you that I'd win in the end! I got sixty prizes!" he stated as he saw her on the floor in a distressed state. He rolled his eyes and helped her stand up. As he pulled her arm up to lift her up, he purposely knocked her head with his.

"Ouch! What was that for!" TenTen asked, clutching her head.

"For being an idiot…" he stated with a shrug as he kissed her forehead and she blushed. "Sooner or later, I'm going to lose places to kiss on your face until it's only the lips left," he stated teasingly as she got mad.

"Shut up you perverted idiot!" she barked as Kiba and Hinata approached them.

"We're either early, which is a huge bummer, or everyone else is late…" Kiba stated as Hinata was I his arms, in a princess hug, since she fainted.

"What happened to her?" Neji stated in a bit of panic- they're cousins, so they should at least show some emotions for each other- as TenTen and Kiba looked weirdly at him.

"Don't mind her…" TenTen and Kiba stated at the same time in a monotone. Then Shikamaru and Ino joined the group.

"What's happening?" Ino asked as Shikamaru yawned.

"Its way passed my bed time…" Shikamaru stated with a grin as Ino glared at him.

"Your bed time is your life, staying up a few extra hours in your life won't kill you, you know…" Ino stated as he simply shrugged. Sasuke and Temari join in.

"Where's the knucklehead…?" Sasuke asked, seeing as he and his companion were the only ones missing.

"Do you love Naruto that much, Sasuke?" Kiba asked with an evil grin as Sasuke smiled all-knowingly.

"Can't have the boy alone for too long, who knows what kind of mayhem he'll cause…" Sasuke stated and like on cue, they heard an explosion somewhere not too far from them. They turned around to find Naruto running away laughing with Sakura- wearing his jacket- as she was on his back getting a piggy back ride.

"What the hell did you do now!" Sasuke and Temari stated at the same time in angry tones- referring to the other person- as they quickly glanced at each other weirdly, and then went back to concentrating on their idiot friends.

"It was Sakura-Chan's fault! I swear!" Naruto stated with an out of breath laugh.

"No, I 'accidentally' pressed the button; you moved the switch for the explosion to happen!" Sakura stated with a laugh as she hugged him tighter from her back.

"Why are you giving Sakura a piggy back ride…?" Shikamaru asked, feeling the need to ask the question.

"I thought she might get tired of walking so much!" Naruto stated matter-of-factly with a smile.

"Liar! I know you just wanted to feel me close to you!" Sakura stated with a smug smirk, putting her hands on her hips for emphasis of her nice body figure.

"Can you blame me? You're smoking hot sweetheart! I want to eat you up right now!" Naruto stated as the idiots started laughing. For some reason, they seemed high.

"Why is she wearing your jacket?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I thought Sakura-Chan might get cold!" he answered as Sakura began to deny it again.

"Liar! You just wanted to see how sexy I look in your clothes! You would have taken the shirt off instead if I didn't tell you that we were at the carnival and not your house!" Sakura stated, flailing her arms around.

"You know me too well, baby!" Naruto stated as they broke into a new wave of laughter.

"Did you guys drink something…?" Kiba asked.

"No! What is this, twenty questions!" Naruto asked as he was happy yet annoyed at the same time.

"We had lots and lots of candy and now really hyper!" Sakura stated while expressing the largeness with hand gestures that they both laughed at.

"Come on guys, we got to go, it's getting late and it's a school night…" Neji stated as Naruto and Sakura pouted.

"What~? I don't want to~!" Naruto whined.

"Naruto! My love! Don't leave me! How could you!" Sakura acted dramatically as they laughed again at her 'amazing' acting skills. Naruto pushed her off his back and hugged her.

"Don't worry love! Our love shall conquer all! You can stay at my house tonight, forget school!" Naruto stated as they laughed even harder.

"Seriously, what wrong with you guys…?" Kiba asked, a bit disgusted.

"Breath check," Sasuke stated as Naruto blew a huge breath in Sasuke's face. "Aw! Fuck man! That smells like alcohol!"

"Did you eat any candy that tasted weird in any way?" Neji asked as Sakura shrugged.

"Oh wait! Sakura started feeding me some chocolate bon-bon that the kids weren't allowed to eat! Maybe that was it!" Naruto said with a laugh and then smiled as he remembered Sakura feeding him the chocolate and then licking the chocolate off her fingers. (I feel so gross in a lovey-dovey way…)

"Ah, that's it… Let's separate these two before they go rabbit pair in a crowd…" Shikamaru stated as Neji and Sasuke grabbed Naruto away while Temari and TenTen tried to drag Sakura away.

"Wait! Sakura-Chan!" Naruto said, trying to get her but only grabbing air.

"Ah stop being so melodramatic! It's not like this is the last time we'll see each other, Baka!" Sakura slurred as TenTen quickly closed her mouth to prevent her from saying anything that'll ruin their plans as being the opposite gender.

"I know, but still! Give me one minute!" Naruto stated as all four of the people let go of their captives. Naruto stumbled toward Sakura, cupped her face in his hands and kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Sakura-Chan…" he whispered into her ear. Then he kissed her cheek which she giggled at.

"I love you too, baka!" she stated as she karate chopped his head playfully as he chuckled.

"Let's break it up now!" Kiba stated, dragging Naruto away as he started whining.

"I don't want to~! Sakura-Chan! Call me!" Naruto said while making a 'call me' sign with his hand and smiling warmly at her. She smiled at him as well as the girls stared suspiciously at her.

"What~!" Sakura yelled at them.

"Since when have you gone 'I love you too' to anyone…?" Ino asked as Sakura just shrugged.

"Naruto is so… Naruto~…" she said his name dreamily as she giggled to herself and started twirling around, dancing. Not like they could blame her, they all had a wonderful time tonight.

It was all from the magic of the carnival…

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Finally done with the damn stupid chapter!**

**Baili11:**** It's not stupid! It's awesome!**

**Me:**** Holy shit, where'd you come from Baili11?**

**Baili11:**** I was here the whole time…**

**Me:**** Uh… freaky…**

**Naruto:**** FAVORITE CHAPTER EVER!**

**Me:**** Why thank you, recognizing my genius yet?**

**Sakura:**** Yes! Author-Sama!**

**Me:**** Cool! R&R! Hope you enjoyed! This chapter took so freaking long!**

_**To be continued!**_


	10. The Devil's Call

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Well, since I finally got that carnival date over with, time for some work to be done!**

**Ino:**** … work…? Like what…?**

**TenTen:**** Soccer! Is it soccer! Please say its soccer!**

**Neji:**** Why don't you read and find out?**

**TenTen:**** Takes too much time!**

**Me:**** Take it away Naruto!**

**Naruto:**** … Me…? Seriously…?**

**Me:**** Do you want me to change my mind…?**

**Naruto:**** No! Yosh! Author-Sama does not own Naruto- me! I own me!**

**Me:**** Also some other guy owns you… Kishimoto…? Anyways! To the story!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 10: The Devil's Call_

"Kids these days! Don't follow rules at all! Learn from your mistake! We already called your parents! If you do this again then we'll notify the principle and you'll all get punished!" the security guard scolded to the five boys- Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Kiba and Shikamaru. Apparently curfew for the students was eight thirty and they reached back from their carnival dates a little later than expected. After the security guard finished his scolding, the boys walking back to their dorm and into the living room.

"Asshole! We were just a few minutes late and he fucking calls my parents!" Kiba yelled as he slumped onto the couch.

"Shit! My dad's going to get pissed!" Naruto yelled dramatically.

"You're telling me! Did you forget how my father is!" Sasuke shouted at Naruto who just gave him a weird expression.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru stated.

"Naruto, it's your entire fault we were late in the first place…" Neji stated from the single chair he was sitting on.

"Yeah! Since you threw up and we had to buy you a bottle of water and headache pills, we were late!" Kiba added in rage.

"Hai, hai, it's my fault. Why not just blame me for everything…?" Naruto stated with a wave of dismissal. All of a sudden, all their cell phones started ringing simultaneously. As they checked their phones, they saw it was their parents calling them.

"**Fuck!**" They all screamed simultaneously as they ran to their rooms and slammed the doors shut.

_Naruto_

Naruto stared at the phone, staring at his father's picture on the screen as it indicated him calling. The picture was a smiling Minato giving his son a thumbs up, but Naruto was more than certain that wasn't going to be his attitude tonight. He sighed one heavy sigh and opened his phone.

"Hey dad! What's up? Calling so late at night sort of a first!" Naruto tried to sound enthusiastic.

"_Naruto! Where the hell are you!"_ his father screamed from the other line of the phone. Naruto winced before answering.

"I'm at the dorm dad, I was about to go to bed…"

"_A security guard from your school called and said that my son was missing since he went out somewhere with other boys- I'm guessing your friends- and never came back for curfew…"_

"Stupid gay security guard! I was like five minutes late for coming back! That's it! I swear!" Naruto tried to explain.

"_Where were you…?"_

"… Out…" Naruto stated as he looked to the side to see Shane under the covers sleeping soundly.

"_Out where!"_

"… On a date…" There was silence on the phone. "Dad, you still there…?"

"… _Well that's a first I've heard of it… when have you ever considered dating anyone? Who is this girl and how come I've never heard of this?"_

"Dad! Shut up!" Naruto yelled while blushing.

"_I always knew you were a troublemaker, but now this!"_

"Dad!"

"_So… who is she? I'd like to know her name."_

"… What…?"

"_Tell me her name! Do I have to repeat myself!"_ Minato said irritably.

"No way dad! Screw off!"

"_You can't even tell your dad the name of the girl you fell in love with! How have I raised you! Have you forgotten all that I've done for you my son!"_ 'Shit, he's trying to pull the guilt trick. Stubborn old man…' Naruto thought with a sigh.

"Her name is… Haruno Sakura…" Silence.

"_A Haruno? I heard the daughter was something else but… have you not met their eldest son!"_

"I met him, and yes he's freaking scary, but I really love her dad! There isn't anything you can do to stop me!" Naruto yelled, but then covered his mouth as he glanced toward Shane. Shane shuffled around a bit under the covers, and then stopped. Naruto realized he was still sleeping and sighed.

"… _Who said I was going to stop you…?"_

"Say what?"

"_No, I'm proud of you boy. You found yourself a real keeper! Plus, the Haruno Cooperation almost comes second to us! This could be big! Good job son!" _

"Dad! Don't make this about business! Also, don't tell anyone yet!" Naruto stated, praying that the news don't find out. The last thing he needed was paparazzi following him around all the time, not to mention Sakura-Chan in which she'd surely kill him for.

"_Alright, I won't tell anyone, but you got to bring her over to introduce her to your parents. Now, I've got to start making friendly with mister scary…"_ Minato stated as Naruto laughed at.

"Thanks dad! I'll bring her over some time! Bye!" Naruto said before closing his phone with a smile. He was always happy that his father was one of those understanding awesome fathers, and he wouldn't have him any other way. (Minato is so~ awesome and hot!) He was just glad his dad wasn't against their relationship. After Naruto changed, he went to bed with a satisfying grin.

Unbeknownst to him though, a blushing Sakura lay in bed as she heard every bit of their conversation. The thing is, while the guys went to help Naruto sober up, they quickly got back to the dorms before they did, cleaned up before any of them could notice, changed and hid under the covers to seem like they had been fast asleep the entire time.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke stared at his phone with disgust as he saw his father calling. His father's photo was him when he was younger, smiling as he was picking up an equally happy Sasuke when he was about five years old. Oh, how times have changed. He looked over to see Tyler fast asleep. He cleared his throat slightly as he opened the phone and held it close his ear.

"Hn…" Sasuke simply said.

"_How is that a way to greet your father at this hour at night…?"_ the deep voice on the other line asked- yup, his prick father was on the phone.

"Is this anytime to call a person in the first place?" Sasuke shot back.

"_Sasuke, where have you been? A security guard had the insolence to call me at this hour and say that you had gone missing after curfew…"_

"He was a delusional asshole, father."

"_Sasuke, where were you?"_

"I was out taking care of some things with a friend…"

"_What kinds of things?" _

"Things…" Sasuke simply said sternly.

"_With who?"_

"… Naruto…"

"_Don't lie to me Sasuke."_ _'Shit! This fucking-… Damn it!'_ Sasuke thought dejectedly.

"… A girl…" There was silence, which irked Sasuke. "Dad!"

"_A girl you say… who is she…? Is she worthy of the Uchiha name?"_

"Dad! I'm sixteen! I'm not fucking marrying her right now that you have to ask something like that!"

"_Who is she?"_

"Sabaku Temari…"

"_The governor of Wind country's only daughter?"_

"Yeah, that one…" The next words that came out of his father's mouth shocked Sasuke more than anything in the world could shock him at all.

"_I'm proud of you… Sasuke…"_

"… Dad… did you eat some bad dinner…?"

"_Can't I be proud of you Sasuke?"_

"Heh? So you don't care that I passed curfew to be on a date with her?" Sasuke asked him with a smirk.

"_You're off the hook this time, but remember that in exchange, I need to meet her."_

"Whatever…" Sasuke said before closing his phone with a satisfied smirk. He had accomplished persuading his father into accepting one of his decisions in life, and the proud part was just a bonus.

Temari lay in bed, blushing madly. She had heard the conversation going on between Sasuke and his father, but only one word was playing through her head. _'Marriage…'_ (Idiot…)

_Neji _(Just to tell you, Neji's dad didn't die, ok? Cool, back to the story.)

Neji scowled at his cell phone- or more precisely, the name and picture that popped up on his phone. He knew it was his father, and even thought his father was not as strict as Hinata's father, it wasn't like he was a lenient guy toward his son either. He opened his phone and made an angry face like the person on the other line would see it.

"Father."

"_Son."_

"What is with this unexpected call this late at night?"

"_This call wasn't unexpected at all and you know that. Where have you been until now boy? This freaking security guard woke me up with a call stating that you went out and haven't return before curfew. What must you say about that?"_

"I was only five minutes late dad, nothing happened. I was just out with some friends…"

"_So I was told, but this is unlike you Neji. What caused you to become late and break school regulations?"_

"… Nothing specific, father…"

"_Neji, I was a young boy myself once, and there is only two things that made me break rules."_

"What were they?"

"_Friends and a girl."_ 'Spot on dad, always spot on…' Neji thought with a smirk.

"Well then see father, I was out with friends."

"_No boy, you were always in control with your friends and still balanced rules and friends. So it has to be that you found a young woman… am I correct, boy…?"_ 'Yeah, young woman…' Neji thought to himself as he was about to burst out laughing thinking of TenTen as a young woman. However, he controlled himself and proceeded in talking to his father.

"Yes dad, it was because of a girl…"

"_Who might this girl be that could break my cold son?"_ his father asked, making it of a bit of a joke.

"Hardy, har, har dad. Real funny, real mature like of you. Her name is Kurosaki TenTen." (I made that up on the spot actually, I was watching Bleach and it just came.)

"_Kurosaki TenTen… as in the daughter and only child of the Kurosaki dojo that are expert martial art trainers that could even be matched with us, the Hyuuga_ _clan…?" _

"Yes, the very same father. Although them matching with us is a bit off, don't you think?" His father laughed.

"_Well that's an unexpected turn of events. Good eyes boy, the Hyuuga clan has always had good eyes, and your living proof. Continue with your… affair…"_

"What the-? You don't have to say it like that!"

"_Then how should I say it?"_

"Just- Ugh! Forget it! I'm not in trouble, right?"

"_Of course not, why would you be?"_

"Never mind, good night father," Neji stated, quickly cutting the line before his father remembered the basic reason why he called in the first place. He gave out a sigh of relief as he crashed on the bed and fell asleep.

TenTen was on the bed, happy yet fuming at the same time since he didn't think her worthy of an opponent. She was so going to change that soon enough.

_Kiba_

Kiba stared at his phone as he saw his mother calling, gulping audibly. He was contemplating- either to pick the phone up or just ignore it. He decided to pick it up, since ignoring it would cause more trouble to him. He opened the phone, but before he could say anything, a screeching voice blared in his ear.

"_Kiba! Where the hell have you been!" _his mother asked, furiously at her son.

"Mom! I was nowhere!"

"_How could you say something like that to me! This dude from your school says that you and some friends went off somewhere and hadn't returned before curfew and that you had gone missing! What's that all about!"_

"I don't know! I was like only five minutes late and that guy is gay!"

"_Kiba!"_

"Sorry… I'm fine mom, no need to get all worried for nothing…"

"_Thank heaven you're alright though, I was so worried… so where were you anyways that made you so late?"_

"Umm, nowhere mom, I said that already! Don't worry about it! Well, you know there's school tomorrow and I got to go to bed now mom. Bye!"

"_Don't you dare hang up that phone on my Kiba!"_

"What's up mom?"

"_I asked you a question boy…" _

"I was out with friends…"

"_Where were you and what were you doing?"_

"Mom! Don't be like one of those helicopter parents!"

"_Sorry, I'm just worried for you boy… now, who is she?"_

"Mom! Where did a 'she' come from!"

"_Is there is no 'she', then why are you yelling at me?"_

"…"

"_I thought so. So who is she?"_

"… Remember that girl that came with an injured dog on Sunday…?"

"_Aw, she was so polite and nice-… Her! Are you serious? She's your type! I thought you would go with a more outgoing girl!" _

"Mom, don't make up your own assumptions…"

"_Well, she's a real keeper anyways. Nice personality, a bit shy, cute, nice body… what's her name?"_

"Her name is Hyuuga Hinata. She's Neji's cousin…"

"… _Your bug-eyed friend's relative…? Well, no matter why I thought she looked familiar in a way! She's a Hyuuga? Wow boy, talk about prestigious…" _

"Mom!"

"_Oh be quiet and let your mother be imaginative about marrying my son to wealth!"_

"Mom, we're also rich. What the hell are you talking about?"

"_Yeah! But they're the Hyuuga clan for Christ sake! They have titles, connections-!"_

"Mom, if you're going to reduce this conversation into something stupid, then I'm hanging up right now…"

"_Sorry Kiba, mama's proud of you! Bring her over sometimes, okay! Is she an animal person though? I need to know!"_

"Mom!"

"_Bye Kiba!"_ his mother stated with a giggle before hanging up the phone. Kiba stared at his cell phone for probably a minute before realizing what just happened.

"Ugh… this is going to be so troublesome… Holy shit! I'm talking like Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled in disbelief and shock as he ran into the bathroom to wash up and rub the Shika-ness away and out from him. Hinata was in bed, listened to Kiba's conversation, and passed out in the middle of it as they started talking about her. (What… an… unbelievable… moron…)

_Shikamaru_

Shikamaru walked to his room, leisurely while taking his time to not rush, as he slumped on the bed and checked his phone. It kept turning on and off for some reason, so he'll see what his mother wanted. He saw that he had six missed calls from her, and then suddenly his phone was vibrating again as his mother's picture popped up on the screen. He sighed before opening the phone on the fourth ring.

"_Shikamaru! Where have you been! Why have you been missing my calls!"_ his mother yelled in the phone as Shikamaru kept the receiver a few inches away from his ear. He brought the receiver back to his ear after she had finally calmed down and stopped screaming.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru simply said.

"_Shikamaru! Tell me where you have been! I was so worried when a security guard at your school called and said that you didn't come back to school before curfew. I thought the worst possible scenarios like you being passed out at some random place or-" _

"Mom… I'm alright… relax…"

"_Where were you anyways?"_

"I went out with my friends to the carnival…" (He's so honest…)

"_On a school night?"_

"Yup…"

"_Is there anything else you want to tell me?"_

"Yup…"

"_What is it?"_

"I got a girlfriend, meaning another woman to nag at me besides you…" (Why the hell is this guy so honest! Probably just doesn't really care… oh well!)

"… _You got a girlfriend! How! When! Who!"_

"Mom, be quiet, you'll wake up my roommate…" Shikamaru stated as he smiled at the boy/girl on the other bed as she draped the covers over her body and head.

"_So… who is she…?" _

"Yamanaka Ino…"

"_Yamanaka? Seriously? That's kind of a little high for your standards, isn't it?"_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"_Nothing! So you're dating her? Nice one! Good luck! Wish you all the best!"_

"Whatever…"

"_Bring her over so I can see if she is as nagging as your mother to be capable of keeping you in track! Bye Shika!" _

"Yeah, whatever, bye…" Shikamaru stated as he closed the phone and threw it on the side table, not even caring if it broke or not. "What a drag…" Shikamaru stated before going to sleep. In the bed, under the covers, Ino was blushing at how blunt he was with his mother- calling her his girlfriend, admitting everything like them on a date, wanting to bring her over to see his parents. It was all happening so fast! (The first word that comes to mind after reading what Ino is blushing at is 'idiot'…)

_After a few days, Friday_

It was soccer practice and everyone was practicing with partners- and we all know who partnered up with whom. Kiba and Hinata were practicing to snatch the ball away from an opponent, Naruto and Sakura were practicing tricks, Sasuke and Temari were practicing their shots, Shikamaru and Ino were practicing their goals, Lee and Kimimaru were practicing their speed while Neji and TenTen were arguing about team strategies (Stupid couple…). All of a sudden, Gai-Sensei came prancing by with his most youthful face ever.

"What's up, Gai-Sensei?" TenTen asked, breaking away from the heated argument to find out why Gai's spirit had boosted up a few notches.

"Did you finally defeat Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto asked, making Gai frown a bit.

"No… Damn Kakashi… I will defeat him soon with my awesome power of youth!" Gai stated, punching his fist in the air as a declaration. They all- except Lee- anime sweat-dropped at this.

"So what's up Gai-Sensei?" Kiba asked.

"Guess whose team is going to compete in the soccer nationwide tournament this year?" Gai asked with a grin. They all stood their shocked for about five seconds before breaking into their biggest grins- meaning Sasuke and Neji had small smiles on- and shouted and cheered in joy.

"Wahoo! Yes! Finally! Awesome! Our power of youth shall shine over all!" were some of the things they all shouted with joy.

"Hey! Hey! Don't get too excited! You all have to practice even more than before to pass the preliminary rounds! Burn with ten times your power of youth!" Gai screamed they all looked determinedly at each other.

"Don't bring us down…" Neji stated, directing that to the newbie group. TenTen was too happy to actually hear his comment as she literally started burning with the power of youth- like fire was around her, in her background, in her eyes with determination etc.

"I won't let you guys down!" TenTen shouted with determination and eagerly.

**Sakuraharuno0012:**** Hey! How was that! I love Minato, so I just had to put him in soon! He's like so awesome!**

**Minato:**** Why thank you.**

**Naruto:**** So you like my dad better than me!**

**Me:**** No! I love both of you! It's just that Minato rarely comes in the picture because you keep hogging it so… I got excited! Shut up!**

**Sasuke:**** Let me get this straight… you think an old guy is hotter than I am…?**

**Minato:**** Hey!**

**Me:**** No again. Sasuke your hot and all, but he's Minato! Come on! Oh shut up, guys don't understand! **

**Baili11:**** I know, right…?**

**Me:**** Your still here?**

**Sakura:**** Anyways! R&R! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and wait for the next one! Thanks for reading until the end! Goodbye for now!**

**Me:**** Until next time…**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	11. Big Game

**Sadz:**** Hello people! I think the story is going good so far. You people better be R&R-ing my stories or else!**

**Sasuke:**** Or else what?**

**Ino:**** Sasuke, do you ever fucking learn? Or are you as much of an idiot as Naruto is? **

**Naruto and Sasuke:**** Hey!**

**Sakura:**** She has a point…**

**Naruto:**** Sakura-Chan~!**

**TenTen:**** Finally! We're going to the big events! I've never been happier in my entire life! **

**Sadz:**** Yosh! Natsu Dragneel! Take it away!**

**Natsu:**** Yosh! Author-Sama does not own anything besides the story and ideas! Everything else the credit goes for someone else!**

**Naruto:**** What the fucking hell! This guy is in Fairy Tail! He's not even in this anime!**

**Sadz:**** Onward to my story journey!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 11: Big Game_

Two weeks had passed and it was time for the game. Everyone was nervous and excited shitless. They walked out to the unfamiliar battle field of the opposite team. This was enemy territory, so they had to stay sharp and ready for anything. This was the preliminary rounds, so they went all the way to Rock city and are now playing against the boys' soccer team there. If they win, they could enter the first round of the soccer tournament and put all their efforts into winning first place.

Now they even had uniforms to make the team official- the girls put in three sizes too large for them- which were green short sleeved shirts, with black lining the borders, matching shorts and their names, numbers and team name written in orange on them. (It sounds gay, yes, but I couldn't really come up with anything better at the moment…)

As they walked out on the battlefield, they saw many people there, cheering on the benches. Most of them they didn't know, but some of them they recognized as their loved ones coming all the way here to watch them- watch them win that is. Sakura looked to the benches and almost laughed out loud at seeing Gaara, Alex and a few other friends of hers- like Aoi and Gen (full description of them in my other Naruto story, 'The Princess and the Ninja' that I never bothered getting back to)- she recognized cheering for the Konoha team to win.

After Gai filled them in on strategies, encouragement and the youth speech, they were ready for anything.

"Shane, why the hell are you wearing headphones?" Kiba asked suspiciously as said person looked at him questionably.

"I play best when listening to music, it's the best way for me to concentrate on the ball and because of _some annoying people_ I couldn't hear most of my favorite songs on the bus…" Sakura stated as she glared at everyone. The whole bus ride was completely annoying since Lee kept screaming about youth, Gai joining him even though he was driving, Naruto pestering her with questions about Sakura as he talked about himself as well, Kiba smelled of dog crap, Hinata and Shikamaru fell asleep, Ino was texting five hundred people a second, TenTen and Neji were _still_ arguing about soccer tactics and Temari and Sasuke were talking about music.

"Knock it off Shane, now be serious," TenTen stated as she scanned her surroundings.

"Have I ever been otherwise…?" Sakura stated as she put her stuff away and joined her team while they walked to the center of the field. As they all stood at the center of the field, they stood in a line as they were left facing their opponents for the battle that lay await. The Rock team opponents looked… well, tall and muscular like they should rather be in basketball or wrestling or boxing. They were all smiling cockily, snorting at they're small opponents- especially the girls.

"Now shake your opposite's hands and have a great and fair game," the referee stated as the Konoha team held their hands out with a scowl. The Rock team's grip was more than gentle and left the Konoha team's hands red to pump blood back into their hands. They all got into positions, staring intently at each other. Since Konoha team won the coin toss- Ino has an insight on knowing what people think most of the time so she knew what the toss would result in- they got the ball first. They put Temari first- through the persuasion of TenTen- to pass the ball first. As the whistle blew indicating the starting of the match, Temari kicked the ball roughly toward Kiba as he began to run toward the opposing team's goal.

Everyone raced toward the ball- which also meant toward Kiba. He was happily running with the ball toward the goal when suddenly he was surrounded by bulky wrestling/boxing/basketball/soccer teenagers who don't even look like they were between the ages of fifteen to seventeen. Panicking, he passed the ball toward Naruto, who was about to pass it to TenTen until he shifted to passing the ball toward Neji instead and then ran away with the ball. TenTen was confused and angry at the same time at Naruto's actions, but shrugged the feelings aside to get her head back into the game.

Neji got blocked by a player and then passed the ball toward Sasuke. Once Sasuke turned around with the ball to run and make a shot at the goal, a player stole the ball from him and ran the opposite direction. The player ran half the field until Sakura raced full speed up to him. He was about to dodge her until he saw that she was about to thrash her knee into his stomach. He flinched and stopped abruptly until Sakura spun around and stole the ball instead, ran around him and then toward the other side of the field- sticking her tongue out to him. The flinching man looked angry as hell with her as his teammate gave the middle finger to flincher.

Sakura passed the ball toward TenTen who ran more than half the field with it, but then got surrounded and needed to pass it to someone else. Kimimaru snuck up to the player that was blocking his way and made a spine tingling crack with his bones. As the player looked back at him horrified, he flexed his way from under the player and came into full view of TenTen. She passed the ball to him as he ran and passed it toward Lee who, youthfully if I may add, ran full speed toward the goal- too bad he was running the wrong way.

"Lee you idiot! The other way!" Neji yelled from across the field angrily. Lee looked at him confusedly as a Rock player stole the ball from him, and because of Lee's speed, was close enough to make a goal.

"Haden!" TenTen shouted out. All of a sudden, a flash of purple passed in front of the Rock player making him gasp out loud and then find himself without the ball. As he looked behind him, he saw the ball in the position of a short crazy purple headed guy.

"You snooze, you lose, fat ass!" the short crazy purple headed boy said to the gasper. He grinded his teeth together out of anger and raced toward the ball. (No one made a flipping goal yet…) Hinata ran and passed the ball to Naruto, who zigzagged across the field (he'd make his father proud) and then passed the ball to Sakura. She shot the ball toward the left side of the goal in which the goalie ran to that side to block that ball, but Sasuke came out of nowhere and kicked the ball, changing its direction toward the right side making a goal. The crowd of Konoha team supporters rose, cheering, clapping and whistling as loud as they could for the accomplishment.

"Yes!" the Konoha team shouted victoriously as the Rock team glared at them. Kimimaru switched places with Ino on the bench- since his bone tingling cracks actually hurt a little. Ino jumped up and happily jogged into the field.

All of a sudden, gasper whispered into flincher's ear and they both smirked and nodded to each other agreeably. TenTen had a bad feeling looking at the exchange, so she stayed cautious about them.

As the whistle blew, the goalie threw the ball to his teammate and began another battle of soccer war. They ran after the ball in full speed. Everyone tried their best to make a goal, but the Rock team's pace sped up more and they were currently taking the lead. It was half time and the score was 10-15 with Rock in the lead. They all rested on the benches, sweating like crazy and drinking water.

"Shit, these Rock bastards…" Naruto stated with a long sigh.

"They aren't normal man…" Kiba stated.

"Neither are you dog-boy…" Sasuke stated, but Kiba was too tired to kill him.

"Don't worry guys; we're going to crush them…" Temari stated as they all just nodded in agreement.

"Fuck, I'm tired and sweaty and I just want to win already!" Sakura stated as she threw water on Ino out of boredom.

"Hey!" Ino yelled but Sakura just laughed.

"We got to pick up our game guys…" Neji stated.

"No duh…" Hinata replied with a roll of her eyes. "I say, let me and Lee take the ball off your hands and we'll score everything!"

"Hell no! Where's the fun in that!" Naruto shouted while flailing his arms around.

"Selfish idiot…" Sakura commented making Hinata glare at her.

"We're going to win this; over my dead body we'll lose this game!" TenTen stated as they got back into the game. After a few more minutes of playing, in the corner of TenTen's eyes, she saw a smirking Rock team player- Flincher- run up to Ino.

"Ian!" TenTen yelled out. When Ino looked up she saw Flincher running up to her and then he punched her in the gut, making her spit out blood and collapse on the ground. "Ian!" the girls ran up to her as the referee blew the whistle for a time out. He game the snickering boy a red card as he was sent to the benches and replaced with a different, fresh and equally large player. The girls helped her up and dragged her onto the benches.

"Are you ok Ian! That bastard!" TenTen yelled extra loudly for even the other team to hear, but they just snickered in response.

"S-sorry guys, I wasn't paying attention…" Ino stated as she coughed a bit more.

"Relax Ian; Kimimaru will take your place…" Temari stated comfortingly as she patted Ino's back.

"Damn it, that fat-ass meanie!" Hinata stated, not finding a better thing to say at the moment.

"Someone's going to die! No one hits Ian-Pig besides me!" Sakura stated. The girls suddenly turned around with fire in their eyes and an evil demonic aura around them, and their hair flying upward. Shikamaru at the goal, had a demonic aura as well, with a death glare shimmering toward the Flincher and all the other Rock players, making both teams and the onlookers flinch in shock and surprise- and somewhat fear. The game resumed. Shikamaru went crazy with blocking the balls, not even one went back into the goal, and whenever he caught the ball, he'd kick it all the way across the large field and land somewhat near the other team's goal. The girls were putting in double the power and the guys tried to follow along and win. Now only a minute of the game was left and the score was 25-25 with one more goal to make the winning point.

Rock team's goalie threw the ball back into the field toward his team member and it was the fight to the finish. Hinata came from behind the guy and twisted on the floor, kicking the ball from under his feet which was passed toward Kiba. Kiba ran with the ball but bumped into a Rock player who stole the ball and ran away. Kimimaru stood firm in front of the player, flexed his way and stole the ball as he passed it toward Neji, who kicked it toward Naruto, who bicycle kicked it toward Sakura who jumped kicked it toward TenTen. TenTen ran with the ball and passed it toward Neji again since he ran with her. Neji shot it a few yards toward Sasuke, but then a Rock player stole the ball and started making his way toward the Konoha team's goal. Twenty seconds were left and they couldn't waste any more time.

Quickly, Temari kicked the ball from under the player's foot, and shot it across the field. From their Naruto kicked it toward Sakura who was faced with a big bulky player.

"You seem so small and fragile like a little girl, maybe if I just touched you, you'd break," he stated with a smirk as Sakura death glared him.

"Shows how much you know the term 'size doesn't matter' which applies to now!" Sakura stated as she did a split below him, kicking the ball from underneath him toward Neji. Most of the Rock team's players were in front, protecting the goal. He saw TenTen, Kiba and Lee on his left, while Naruto and Sakura were to his right, Temari and Kimimaru behind him to protect their own goal, and then in front was Sasuke ready to receive the ball at any time to make the final shot. Ten seconds left.

Neji kicked the ball toward Kiba who ran straight forward and then kicked it toward Naruto. They were using the 'pass the ball' strategy which is to keep running and passing the ball to anyone from their team that was near enough to them. So from Naruto he kicked it to TenTen, who caught on to the game plan by this point and passed it toward Sakura, who passed it back to Neji. They were getting really close to the goal, but getting closer to the goal meant the increase amount of players blocking them.

"Lee! It's all you!" Neji shouted as he passed the ball to Lee. Lee zigzagged the field, passing from all sides of the Rock players: under, over, left and right. He kept running and dodging until he was close to Sasuke and passed it him. Sasuke, with the ball, concentrated on the goal before him. Five seconds left.

Sasuke used all his force and kicked the ball toward the left top corner of the goal as the goalie jumped to that side to block it, but it hit the metal corner and bounced back. Three seconds left.

Hinata then suddenly came from behind Sasuke, out of nowhere. She jumped on top of Sasuke, and then jumped to the air in front of him. One second left. She kicked the ball with all her might toward the left side of the goal as it went in as a free shot. The whistle was blown to indicate a goal being made and the end of the long, tiring game. The score was 26-25 with the visiting team's win.

The crowd for Konoha cheered with all their energy as the Rock team supporters threw their popcorn down, screaming out colorful words and acting aggressively. As the players on the field digested the course of events that just unfolded before them, the Rock team fell to the ground as the Konoha team jumped into the air in excitement, punching their fists into the air and yelling out their victory cries.

The referee called all the team members to the middle of the field to shake hands again as a sign of good sportsmanship. They did so, bitterly as they just stared at each other.

"Uh… good game… you were worthy opponents…" Kiba tried to say to break the ice, but failed. All of a sudden, Sakura grabbed Flincher by the collar of his shirt with an angry face.

"You, fucker, are going to get your ass over there and apologize to my friend right now for what you did!" Sakura yelled into his face as he flinched again, sweating madly in fear as he just nodded his head. He went over to the benches and did exactly that.

"Um… sorry…" Flincher stated with his head down.

"It's no big deal; I'm not that breakable…" Ino said with a roll of her eyes. Flincher looked back to Sakura as her eyes fired up and he started sweating even more.

"I'm really, really, really sorry! Please, please forgive me!" Flincher apologized anxiously as he bowed his head to her.

"Um… really, it's ok. I'm fine. I just got hurt a bit but nothing broke, so stop making a big deal about it…"

"Do you forgive me…?"

"… Yeah…? I guess…"

"Thank you!" Flincher yelled as he ran away.

"Asshole…" Temari stated as Flincher ran away to his teammates. The Konoha supporters came down from the benches to congratulate them personally. They were all friends and family of theirs that came with smiling and excited faces.

"Shane! You were so amazing!" Aoi yelled as he picked Sakura up and spun her around.

"Fuck, put him down, you look gay! Asshole!" Gen yelled as Aoi obliged with a pout.

"You were excellent, congratulations…" Alex stated as he gave Sakura a hug. Then there was a clearing of the throat as Alex and Sakura looked up to see the girls looking at them with expectant looks. "Sorry, you were all excellent. I congratulate you all for your performance. It sure beat watching Aoi and Gen fight over a pair of scissors in the office until one of them cut themselves…"

"It was you last time…" Aoi whispered to Gen with a chuckle as an annoyed tick formed on Gen's head.

"Shut the hell up! It was your fault for suddenly opening the scissors out of nowhere and then slicing my finger. Then you stand there and watch me bleed in fucking fascination instead of being a normal and sensible person and helping me stop it from bleeding! I blame you for my horrible life…" Gen said with distress.

"How did it get from a scissor fight to your shitty life…?" Aoi asked in confusion.

"It just did!" Gen yelled as fake blood streamed down his eyes instead of tears.

"Why is there blood instead of water coming out of your eyes?" Aoi asked in amusement instead of concern.

"I was in the army for a couple of years, so all my tears dried up there. I have nothing left to cry out besides blood…" Gen explained in his distressed state.

"… O… k…?" Aoi stated unsurely, but shrugged it aside.

"Isn't that Alex?" Minato whispered into Naruto's ear after he was done congratulating him.

"Yeah! There's Alex, and then there's Sakura and her twin brother Shane!" Naruto explained.

"… I thought there were only two of them…?" Minato asked in confusion.

"There were…?" Naruto asked, equally confused. (I thought Minato was the smart one in the family…)

"Ok everyone! You were all so youthful today; you make me proud to be your couch! Group hug!" Gai yelled out, not giving them time to run away as he hugged them all at the same time somehow. He finally let them go to breath as some of the parents sweat-dropped at his little act. "Alright, group photo now! I want to commemorate this youthful moment!" Gai stated as he started to get the camera ready. The Konoha team all went to stand in a group in front of the camera and waited. All of a sudden, Kakashi was standing with the team as well. "What- Kakashi! What are you doing there?"

"I wanted to get in the picture too…" Kakashi stated with a smile under his mask.

"No way, get lost! This is my youthful team, my youthful students, my youthful hard work, my youthfulness and my youthful moment!" Gai yelled as Kakashi didn't even move.

"Oh just shut up Gai and get here before we take the picture without you in it…" Gai quickly set the timer and ran up to the team, swinging his arm around Kakashi and Lee. "Say youth!" Gai yelled as he and Lee yelled youth, as everyone else shouted cheese. The picture took with them making weird poses, smiling and laughing as some made victory poses as well. They were having the time of their lives, and nothing on the face of the earth was going to ruin their moment.

*!*

Inside a dark office, a dark figure sat behind a large leather chair behind her desk. She had her hands folded and her face resting on them. All of a sudden, a woman with short black hair entered the room.

"Principle, I have some very urgent news…" the short haired lady informed the woman behind the desk.

"Really? What kind of urgent news?" the woman asked, in serious and professional mode as she listened intently at what her secretary had to say.

"Five of our famous students dropped out at the same time a little while ago and we haven't heard from them since. It seems they were all in the soccer club…"

"We demolished that club, didn't we?"

"Yes, I think that is why they dropped out, as a sign of protest…"

"Well, we can't yield to kids now, can we? Who are these students, Shizune?" the woman behind the desk asked. Shizune dropped the five files of the girls' profiles on the desk for her to examine. "Hmm… Haruno Sakura, Sabaku Temari, Hyuuga Hinata, Kurosaki TenTen and Yamanaka Ino…? Well, it is a big problem if we let these young ladies leave so suddenly as a protest method…"

"What are we going to do…?" Shizune asked as the woman just placed the papers down on the desk.

"Shizune, since these girls are just teenagers, they mostly act out of instinct. I'm sure they decided themselves to drop out and not even notified their respective guardians…" the woman stated.

"So what are we to do?"

"Why don't we ring up these young ladies parents and see how they have a say in this… Shizune, get on it…" the woman ordered.

"Yes… Tsunade-Sama…"

**Sadz:**** Sorry, this is taking so long. It's just that I have a lot of other things to write, and there's the part where I have a life and school… and my internet went gay on me…**

**Naruto:**** How can your internet go gay on you?**

**Sadz:**** Naruto… I'm a girl… and being gay means two guys liking each other… so I'm just saying that the internet- in a metaphorical sense- is a guy, and it hates me because I'm a girl…**

**Naruto:**** … I don't get it…?**

**Kiba:**** Yeah, neither do I…**

**TenTen:**** fuck off!**

**Sadz:**** Oh and sorry for making Tsunade evil-like in here…**

**Tsunade:**** What do you have against me!**

**Sadz:**** Nothing Tsunade! I really like you! I just needed someone to be an all girl's school principle… and well, your name just clicked… ANYWAYS! **

**Sakura:**** R&R please! I hope you all are enjoying the story!**

**Temari:**** Just remember that Sadz is doing the best she can with her stories and tries to upload as much as she can, as fast as she can. **

**Sadz:**** This is getting gay. *Makes monkeys appear out of nowhere* Go my mutant monkeys; take over the world for me as I am your ruler!**

**Naruto:**** Again with the gay thing!**

**Sasuke:**** Again with the taking over the world thing!**

**Sadz:**** Bye-bye!**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	12. Blamed

**Sadz:**** Hello people! Enjoying yourselves? Well, here's the next chapter! R&R! Or die! *Pulls out a gun***

**Kiba:**** Don't shoot! Don't shoot! I'll do anything you want, just please don't shoot! **

**Sadz:**** Go get me some candy… *Kiba runs away***

**TenTen:**** … anyways, what's up with the ending of your last chapter?**

**Sadz:**** You shall all find out in due time… in due time… **

**Sakura:**** … ok…?**

**Naruto:**** Alright then, how about we go back to the story now! About me! **

**Sasuke:**** Fuck! Why is this anime called 'Naruto' anyways? It should be called 'Sasuke' instead!**

**Naruto:**** 'Coz I'm stronger then you and awesome, also the fact that it's all about me…**

**Sasuke:**** No way! I'm stronger, hotter and more awesome then you'll ever be!**

**Naruto:**** Are you asking for a fight!**

**Sasuke:**** Bring it on! I'll whoop your ass! *They begin to fight***

**Gaara:**** Sadz doesn't own anything; she's too much of a low life to own anything. **

**Sadz:**** If you weren't so damn hot, I'd kill you right now… **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 12: Blamed_

"Shoot already you morons!" Neji and TenTen shouted at the same time to the idiot duo- Naruto and Sakura- who were playing around with the ball and delaying the goal point. Temari and Ino just sweat-dropped from their positions as Sasuke glared at the idiotic duo.

"Naruto! Shane! Stop playing around already! The next game is in three weeks and we need to focus!" Neji scolded as he bonked both of their heads.

"Alright guys, today was very youthful! Keep this up, and your youthfulness will shine as the winners of the soccer world!" Gai stated with anime tears flowing out.

"Yes, of course, Gai-Sensei!" Lee shouted out as they both hugged and anime cried together. They all sat on the bench to rest a bit before heading back to the dorms. The girls were all sitting together chatting light-heartedly, drinking water and cooling off when someone's cell phone started ringing **Impossible** **by Shonetell**. Hinata looked at her cell phone questionably and saw that it was her father calling her.

"H-hello?" Hinata asked in her shy voice, getting a bit nervous that her father was calling her.

"_Hyuuga Hinata! Where are you right now!_" her father yelled in the phone, making her jump in her seat as the other girls looked at her questionably.

"F-father!" After Hinata said that, the other girls leaned in to hear the conversation as well. "T-this is a surprise…"

"_I asked you a question! Don't ignore it!_"

"… I'm a-at the…" Hinata looked at the other girls with some help as they all mouthed 'girl school's dorm' to her. "I-I'm at the d-dorm i-in school s-studying…" Hinata lied with a guilty blush.

"_No you aren't…_"

"W-what…?"

"_I know you are with your friends right now! Come home immediately with your friends! Right now!_" and with that, Hinata's father hung up the phone leaving the girls sitting in shock.

"… What did that mean…?" Ino asked in shock, breaking the freezing shock filled silence.

"Hey guys, let's go back to the dorm!" Kiba said as all the guys approached them.

"What's wrong…?" Shikamaru asked, sensing the ominous aura.

"We're going back before you!" all the girls screamed before dashing back toward the dorms. The guys were all confused by their act and then took their time getting back. As they entered the dorm building, they saw the other girls rushing around for their things and were about to rush out.

"Where are you guy's going? We got school tomorrow; you can't go out whenever you want!" Kiba stated as they glared at him, making him shrink away and shut up.

"Where are you guys going?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"Got an errand to run!" the girls yelled back at the guys before they ran out the dorm toward the parking lot.

"How come they get to go out…?" Kiba whined.

"Why can't we?" Sasuke stated as they all just smirked and walked up the stairs.

The girls ran into Temari's truck and quickly drove off. They took their guy's clothes off and underneath were their girl clothes. They applied light makeup and fixed their hair just for looks as they parked outside the Hyuuga estate.

"For some reason… this place looks bigger every time I come here… and scarier…" TenTen stated with a gulp as she put on her serious brave face.

"It's probably just your imagination. I'm sure Mr. Hyuuga just has some things to discuss with us… and somehow knowing that Hinata wasn't studying at her dorm…" Ino tried to reassure, but when she reassures, it just makes everything worse.

"Thanks a lot Ino! We feel so much better now!" Temari stated as they all got out the car and, hesitantly, rang the door bell. The extremely large double door entrance opened as the girls stared at it.

"That never seizes to amaze me…" Sakura stated.

"How the hell do you live here…?" TenTen asked as Hinata just blushed. They all walked in and walked toward the main household- Hinata's house. Hinata knocked the door, and they heard a deep voice say 'come in'. They gulped, slid open the door and then walked in with shock written all over their faces. Inside they saw Ino's, Temari's, TenTen's, Hinata's parents and Alex sitting there inside waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad! Alex! What are you all doing here!" the girls screamed in total shock.

"Hinata, you have disappointed me so much in life, but this has got to be the most disappointed I've ever felt of you…" Mr. Hyuuga stated grimly as Hinata looked shocked and taken aback. Hinata always wanted to hear the words 'I'm proud to call you my daughter' from his lips, but he's never utter such words to her. Instead, he's always said and concentrated on Hinata's little sister. No matter what Hinata did to try and make her father proud of her, he'd never be.

"What kind of stupid daughter did I raise!" Mr. Kurosaki stated in a snarl as TenTen looked taken aback by her father's words. '_Wasn't dad and mom supposed to be travelling? Why the hell are they even back? Also, what the hell are they even talking about?_' TenTen thought.

"Temari, we came all the way here for _this_? We sent you all the way here to study, not to play around!" Mr. Sabaku scolded Temari as she flinched. What was her parents doing all the way here in Konoha?

"You lying stupid girl! Saying your school got a dorm and then the next thing I hear, you kids drop out of school! What the hell have you all been doing until now? Playing around!" Mrs. Yamanaka yelled. Then everything clicked to the girls. Their parents found out they dropped out of school and are now confronting them about it.

"I got a call from the Principal of your school and she said that all of you dropped out without any warning and they haven't seen or heard from you all since then…" Alex explained, trying to indirectly tell them the situation and that they weren't found out about going to the all-boys school. Of course, they caught on, and gulped.

"That is correct…" Tsunade stated as she and Shizune walked out from the other room as she sat down next to Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Principal Tsunade!" the girls stated in surprise as she looked at them dead seriously.

"Did you girls drop out of school because we dismissed the soccer club?" Tsunade asked as the parents looked at them with angry faces.

"Yeah! So what if we did? It's your fault, isn't it?" TenTen said, gaining back her confidence as everyone else did as well.

"That was a very irresponsible act, girls…" Shizune stated as they girls just glared at her.

"How could I have such a stupid daughter to just drop out of school because of a simple thing? I told you to go into the self defense club anyways in the first place!" Mr. Kurosaki stated as TenTen glared at her father.

"I have enough of that when I'm with parents like you! I love soccer more than anything dad! So obviously I'd want to have the soccer club!" TenTen exclaimed, going head-to-toe with her dad.

"Dropping out wasn't the best solution. Young ladies like you need a proper education, so you don't need such a rough sport like soccer. Soccer is a men's sport anyways. Demolishing the club was an open-minded way for you girls to take up something much more appropriate and fit for your skills and age…" Tsunade stated.

"This is a good thing Temari, now you can focus more on studies and take on a better club besides soccer…" Mr. Sabaku stated like he liked the idea and Tsunade's explanation.

"No way dad! Soccer is the one time I can cut loose and do whatever I want besides training to be a governor after you! I will do it dad, I just want something that can keep my head level and sane!" Temari stated.

"Soccer is a pointless game for peasants. You don't want to sink that low, do you now, Hinata?" Mr. Hyuuga asked in his serious voice as Hinata just lowered her head.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! You know Hinata is to respecting and shy to talk back!" Ino stated, trying to defend her friend.

"What the hell are you saying now! How dare you lie to me and say that there is a dorm system at your school! What were you kids doing this whole time anyways? Playing around, no school and having the time of your lives these past few weeks?" Mrs. Yamanaka stated in a huff as all the parents agreed with the blonde woman.

"It's not like that at all! If you let us explain, we'd explain everything to you all-!" Sakura tried to explain as all the parents intense glares got directed to her.

"I bet it was your entire fault to begin with!" Mrs. Kurosaki stated, pointing an accused finger at Sakura, making her take a few steps back. (Poor Sakura, all the shit happens to her.)

"Yeah, you were always the cause for everything! Look at your appearance, dying your hair and such just to look rebellious and grab attention. It's probably your entire fault this happened!" Mrs. Hyuuga chimed in as all the parents started ganging up on her.

"Hey!" Alex came in between the parents and Sakura to defend his little sister. He glared at them as the parents scoffed at him.

"Now, now people, let's not put the blame on just one girl. The mistake was done by all of them, and I'm willing to dismiss their drop out requests and send them back to school first thing tomorrow morning…" Tsunade stated as the parents looked at her gratefully.

"See! Look at how nice she is! You all are stupid to willingly drop out of an amazing school like that!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated.

"You're to blame for everything! Since you don't have any parents, you weren't raised properly!" Mr. Kurosaki stated.

"What right do any of you have to blame her, huh! She didn't do anything! All the girls had a part in this since it was all of their decisions! Just because you people can't blame your own kids, doesn't mean you can blame Sakura!" Alex growled at them.

"She was probably the one to think of this! Then she somehow persuaded the other girls with her smart tactful ways! I don't want you to come near my girl every again!" Mrs. Sabaku roared as the girls all looked taken aback.

"That goes for the rest of us!" Mr. Yamanaka stated.

"If I ever see you with my daughter again, I'll personally have you dealt with…" Mr. Sabaku stated deathly in Sakura's face.

"Move it, don't you dare touch her with your filthy hands!" Alex shouted, pushing Mr. Sabaku away from Sakura as all the parents looked at the Haruno children with disgust.

"You guys can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with!" TenTen roared, getting extremely pissed off by this point.

"Shut up, stupid kid! You're going to school tomorrow, you're going to join the self-defense club and any other fighting club they have at the school and you're going to succeed the dojo! That's it!" Mrs. Kurosaki stated.

"What if I don't want to?" TenTen growled as her mother looked at her with a strange face.

"What? Since when? You've always loved the dojo and fighting! Did this girl change your way of thinking as well!" Mrs. Kurosaki pointed toward Sakura, making TenTen even more pissed off. "I'll fix your thinking!"

"Stay away from my daughter!" all the parented growled at Sakura. Sakura held her head down, her bangs covering her face. It was her idea in the beginning to do this… so doesn't that mean what they're saying about her is also true? Alex could take anymore of this.

"You guys are all fucking messed up! If you want to blame someone for ruining your kids, blame your own damn selves!" Alex roared as he stormed out, holding Sakura's hand and dragging her out with him.

"I can't believe you forgot the video game at home!" Naruto yelled at Neji as they entered the Hyuuga estate.

"I was in a hurry because some morons were rushing me out of the house!" Neji emphasized to a smirking Naruto and Kiba. All of a sudden, they saw Alex storm out the largest house from the Hyuuga estate with Sakura close behind him.

"We don't need to take this shit from you assholes! Go die and see if we care, faggots!" Alex growled in rage as he stormed off. Naruto saw Sakura stay quiet and follow Alex with her head hung low, but he could clearly see that she was sad and crying.

"Sakura-?" Naruto was about to address her until Alex walked pass by him.

"Move it asshole, we don't have time for your shit today!" Alex stated toward Naruto as he stormed off by him, Sakura not saying anything as they left the Hyuuga estate. Next they saw the Kurosaki family come out, pulling their daughter by her ear.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurts you old hag!" TenTen yelled as her mother just growled at her. They passed the boys as well. Then it was the Sabaku family as Mr. Sabaku literally dragged his daughter out of the house.

"This is so unfair! You don't treat Gaara or Kankuro like this! Stop dragging me like this and let me live my life like I want to!" Temari stated in protest.

"Be honored I'm doing this to you at all! You ungrateful daughter!" Mr. Sabaku stated as they passed by the boys as well. Then the Yamanaka family came out as Mrs. Yamanaka was dragging her daughter in a headlock.

"Let go of me you old woman! Where does all your strength come from anyways? I know my rights!" Ino stated but her mom just tightened her headlock making Ino to cough in response as she couldn't breathe.

"Be happy I'm doing this at least and don't just kill you! Next time, think twice before lying to me! Stupid girl!" Mrs. Yamanaka stated as they all also passed the boys. The boys stood there shocked until they saw two women walk swiftly out of the house with smirks. The boys glared at the women as the women glared back, but they didn't exchange any voiced comments as the women just walked by and out of sight. Suddenly, they saw Hinata come out with a crying face.

"W-wait!" Hinata stated, but couldn't get any other words out before her father grabbed her by the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of hair and then dragging her back inside the house.

"… What… the fuck… is going on here…?" Sasuke asked in shock, surprise and confusion to the serious of events that just unfolded before him.

As Alex sped his way home- _way over the speed limit that is_- he looked at Sakura with sympathetic eyes. (Don't take your eyes off the road! You'll die!)

"Sakura… are you ok…?" Alex asked, miraculously not crashing the car as he divided his attention to both the road and Sakura.

"Yeah… I guess…" Sakura stated, not looking up to meet his gaze.

"Don't listen to those psychos Sakura! They don't know shit about anything! They can't throw away a Haruno like we're nothing and live for the next sunrise!"

"Don't worry Alex-Onii-Sama… it's ok… you don't have to do that…"

"… You want to go back to the all-boys school then…? Or back to the all-girls school…?"

"There isn't any more point going back to the all-boys school now, is there? At least if I'm in the all-girls school, I can at least see them…"

"They can't _not_ let you converse with them while you're at school too."

"Trust me Alex-Onii-Sama… they can…"

Just like that, the girls started going back to the all-girls school again. They all also went to different club activities like Temari went into boxing, TenTen went into self-defense and karate, Hinata went into arts, Ino went into the flower arranging club while Sakura went into music and literature. The girls were all separated into different classes, and if they did have a class together, they weren't allowed to sit together. Sakura tried to sit with them in lunch, but for some reason, they had security guards all around them that they were all eating at separate tables. Also, the next day, Alex went to the all-boys school with some friends to gather the girls' things.

"Alright, you know the room numbers so go and retrieve all of their belongings…" Alex stated as he and his friends went into the dorm building.

"Can I get Sakura's things?" Aoi asked with big pleading eyes as Alex glared menacingly at him. "… I guess… not…"

"Asshole…" Gen spat at him as he whacked him on the back of his head.

"Eh, it was worth a shot…" Aoi stated as they saw the boys sitting in the living room with worried and angry faces.

"Alex!" Naruto said as he and the others ran up to him.

"Guys, go start raiding the rooms…" Alex ordered as the others walked up the stairs.

"Raiding the rooms? What are you guy's talking about?" Kiba asked.

"Where did the guys go? And what happened yesterday at the Hyuuga estate…?" Neji asked as Alex sighed, sat on a single chair and held his hand out. The guys just stared at it.

"Well!" Alex asked angrily as they just got even more confused. "I'm the guest, where the fuck is my offered drink?"

"Oh… um… Shika, can you get it…?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru just sighed.

"Troublesome…" and then he walked into the kitchen. He came back out with a glass of water and offered it to Alex.

"Kids these days don't have any ethics at all whatsoever…" Alex stated, taking a sip of his water.

"Your three years older than us…" Sasuke stated.

"I'm still older than you guys. So what did you want to know?"

"Where did Shane, Tyler, Tristan, Haden and Ian go?" Naruto asked with his rare serious face.

"They quit…" Alex stated as they looked at him disbelievingly.

"They couldn't have quit! They're not the type to just quit!" Kiba stated.

"Well they did, so shut up and live with it…"

"What about the tournament? We don't have a full team now that they're gone. We're going to have to forfeit!" Neji stated angrily as the other guys nodded.

"That's your problem, not mine…" Alex stated nonchalantly as the others gapped at him. (I just love Alex!)

"Then what happened yesterday at the Hyuuga estate then?" Shikamaru stated, knowing that yesterday's act had something to do with this issue.

"Faggots…" Alex spat is disgust before explaining. "That has nothing to do with you lot…" That was his explanation.

"What! That has everything to do with us! We're their boyfriends!" Naruto stated as three anime tick marks form on Alex's forehead.

"**Huh? I don't remember acknowledging you as Sakura's boyfriend…**" Alex stated darkly as Naruto began to anime cry and run away.

"Aren't you going to tell us anything!" Sasuke asked, becoming equally menacing as Alex and going head-to-toe with him.

"Huh, a little faggot bastard wants to challenge me, hmm…?" Alex stated, accepting the challenge. Everyone scrambled back with scared faces- except Neji who had a bored facial expression. "Eh, what can a little worm like you do to me…?"

"A lot…" Sasuke was about to punch him when suddenly, Alex grabbed his fist with a bored yet serious face. "What the heck!" Then Alex twisted his wrist, making him groan in pain, which he then twisted even more and harder.

"Say uncle, bastard…" Alex stated as he twisted Sasuke around, still holding his twisted hand, as he landed his foot on his back.

"You can do it Sasuke!" Naruto stated as Alex glared at him, making him shrink. "Or… not…"

"… Fuck! Uncle!" Sasuke shouted as Alex let him fall to the ground.

"Thought so… Are you morons done yet!" Alex shouted up the stairs.

"Almost!" they shouted back as Alex walked up the stairs, packed all of Sakura's things and joined everyone down the stairs.

"Let's go…" Alex stated, but Naruto grabbed his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Wait! Are they ok? I mean the girls and the guys…" Naruto stated as Alex just stared at him.

'_Wow these boys are stupid… they still don't get that the girls and guys are the same person…_' Alex thought. "They are far from 'ok'…" Alex stated before pulling his arm free and then walking away- in style- out of the dorm building, and out of the boys' sights.

"… Now what are we going to do…?" Kiba asked, curious to find out the next step.

"What can we do?" Sasuke asked.

"I know one thing. If we don't get the rest of our team back, we're going to be screwed…" Neji stated as he began up the stairs. They boys looked at each other questionably before following him up the stairs.

"Are you sure about this…?" Gaara asked Sakura as they parked outside TenTen's family dojo. Sakura was determined to get her friends back, and to do that, she had to convince all their parents that she was a good girl and didn't convince them to drop out for her own conveniences. Since she needed someone, and Alex already went to retrieve their stuff, she asked Gaara to help her out.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Thanks again for coming with me Gaara…" she smiled at him as he just shooed her away. She stood in front of the dojo's front entrance, took a deep breath and rang the door bell/knocked the door. (Does a dojo have a door bell?) All of a sudden, Mrs. Kurosaki slid open the door and then was about to slam it shut until Sakura put her foot in the way. "Please, can't you just hear me out!"

"What do you want with us? You can't see my daughter!" she spat out.

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry about what happened, but it wasn't me who persuaded TenTen to drop out!" Sakura tried to desperately say but the older woman wasn't buying any of it.

"Get lost! You're an eye sore! I don't want to see you here ever again!" Mrs. Kurosaki stated before slamming the door shut. Sakura was about to trot over back to the car when she suddenly heard TenTen's voice. She then saw that TenTen was about to jump out the window.

"Sakura! Wait! Damn it, stupid parents!" TenTen couldn't jump out the window because her father was restraining her.

"Shut up, stupid daughter!" Mr. Kurosaki stated. TenTen tried to get out the house with all her might, but Mr. Kurosaki threw her back in the house and locked all the windows and doors. Sakura sat back in the car and let out a long sigh.

"That's the last of them; I went to every single one of their houses… but nothing…" Sakura stated as Gaara drove off back to her house, staring darkly at the road.

"Now what do you want to do…?" Gaara asked.

"… I don't know…" Sakura stated as her cell phone started ringing. She saw that it was TenTen calling her and she quickly picked it up. "Hello!"

"_Sakura! I don't have much time before they find out I'm doing this! I got to tell you something! Look, these parents aren't going to let us do anything if this keeps up! The other girls and I have discussed this, and we decided to tell our parents, all together, what we did and why we lied and dropped out of school!_" TenTen stated in a rush as Sakura thought of it for a second.

"Are you all sure? What if they get more mad and start blaming me even more and ban me for life to ever associate with you guys?" All of a sudden, Sakura could hear some noises in the background.

"_Shit, they're coming! It doesn't matter Sakura! We got to be able to see you and we need to go back to the all-boys school and play soccer again! We got to win the tournament! We got to do everything we can! But we got to meet up first!_"

"The club, tonight! Bring your fake IDs!" Sakura stated before the line went dead. Gaara stared at her, as they were already parked outside Sakura's house.

"The club?" he asked her with a raised brow.

"She knows where I mean, plus it's not a first for us to go there…" Gaara still stared at her skeptically. "What? At least there, there won't be any parents, bodyguards or anything…"

"Whatever you say Pink Panther…" 

**Sadz:**** So, was this one good? Dramatic yes, tried to make some funniness into it so you could enjoy it without feeling that this was completely stupid. I don't know about you, but I'm just dissing the parents and Tsunade the whole time in my head. **

**Naruto:**** Why do you have to be so mean to Sakura-Chan! Why can't I come to the rescue! **

**Sadz:**** Who knows…?**

**Sasuke:**** You're the fucking author! You know! **

**Sakura:**** R&R! Hope your enjoying the story as much as we're! **

**TenTen:**** I'm so tired of yelling at my parents… why don't they understand anything we do and shit…**

**Sadz:**** You guys haven't met my parents yet, have you? They are a thousand times worse than all of yours combined…**

**Neji:**** We feel for you Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** Since when! Anyways! Bye-bye people for now, and wait for the next update! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	13. Club

**Sadz:**** What~ up~ people~? Nothing much here, I'm just **_**really**_** busy with life's crap being thrown forth to me. **

**Sakura:**** I swear, everyone hates me in your story!**

**Naruto:**** I love you Sakura-Chan.**

**Alex:**** *Dark evil voice* what…? **

**Naruto:**** I-I-I mean I don't hate you Sakura-Chan! *Nervous laugh* **

**Ino:**** … Sasuke is unusually quiet today… isn't he usually the first one to make an insulting comment toward Sadz? **

**Sasuke:**** *Mouth taped shut* M~! M~! **

**Kiba:**** What did you do to him! **

**Alex:**** I would say I did it because of last chapter's foolish brave act… but I didn't… **

**Sadz:**** Actually I got a review from someone named xXanimefoolXx and she actually agreed with me that Sasuke-Teme shouldn't defy my awesomeness. So I taped his mouth so he couldn't utter another foul word at me. **

**Naruto:**** … can he breathe…?**

**Shikamaru:**** *slaps forehead* Naruto… he has a nose… he can still breathe… **

**Neji:**** Dumbass…**

**TenTen:**** Sadz doesn't own Naruto! **

**Gaara:**** she's too much of a low life to…**

**Sadz:**** Ok, that again! Like I said before, if you weren't just so damn awesome, I'd kill you…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 13: Club_

Sakura quickly changed- into somewhat revealing clothes to fit in to the club- and ran down the stairs.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going dressed like that!" Alex asked, spotting her from the corner of his eyes as he became furious. "I swear to Kami-Sama, if you're going on a date with Naruto dressed like that, I'm going to fucking kick his-"

"I'm not going to meet Naruto, Alex-Onii-Sama… I'm going to the club and meet the girls so we can try and make a plan to work this whole situation out…"

"Damn right you are! No fucking adults are going to mess with a Haruno…" Alex stated as she just smiled and waved goodbye to him. "At least wear a fucking jacket that covers you up properly! It looks like you're about to go to a strip club for pity's sake!"

"No time, love you, bye!" Sakura quickly stated as she sat down in the car. She flipped open the car mirror to check herself in it. she was wearing a short red shirt and half sleeved black leather jacket, black short shorts, black boots and had her hair out opened. She was wearing a reasonable amount of makeup and jewelry- including Naruto's necklace that she would always wear every chance she got.

She drove off to the club and walked in front of the entrance to be face-to-face with the club guard.

"Hi there!" Sakura stated as he held his hand out.

"ID…" he demanded as she fished in her pocket for it. She handed him her fake ID, as the guard looked skeptically at it.

"It says you're eighteen… but you look more fifteen or sixteen to me…" he stated as she fawned offense.

"Just because I'm not as tall as _some_ people doesn't mean I'm younger!" she stated, a bit irritated. Sakura was taller than most girls- except Temari of course- so she was kind of pissed off he even said that.

"Well… this looks real enough… go in…" the guard said as Sakura brushed pass him. She walked in to the booming music, the dark room that had colored lights flashing everywhere, the strong odor of alcohol and sweat in the air, the yelling people trying to get their voice across over the music, and the adrenaline of freedom around the building.

She walked in proudly and tried to look around for her friends. She saw TenTen at the bar with one of her security guards pestering her, Hinata was sitting at a table looking a bit nervous, Ino was shaking it up at the dance floor as her security guard tried to stay close to her- but it was kind of hard with the crowds of people dancing as well, and Temari was talking to the bartender like he was a long lost friend. Sakura walked up to the DJ to have a little word with him.

"Hey there, nice beats you got playing. Mind if I suggest a song to play for now?" Sakura asked, bending down to the DJ as he blushed in his seat.

"Uh… sure… what song…?" the DJ stuttered, trying to control himself.

"**Super Girl by Super Junior**…"Sakura stated with a smirk. The name of the song would be clear enough that the girls would know that it was time for them to ditch the bodyguards and that they could finally talk about what they were going to do about the situation at hand. As the song started, everyone in the room shifted to the new mood of the beat. The girls perked up as they heard the song, and told their bodyguards to flip off since they needed space and freedom at some point. The security guards were reluctant of course, but they eventually soon left the girls alone.

They all gathered up at a far away table and smiled happily at each other.

"I missed up guys so~ much!" Sakura shouted as she hugged each one of them. They finally sat down and started the discussion.

"So what the hell are we going to do about these 'adults' that apparently have power over us…?" TenTen asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Well… Wait…! I got… I got… I got… nothing…" Ino stated, her brain not supporting her once again.

"I was thinking we should just come out with the truth already…" Sakura stated as everyone sat blank for five seconds. Once they registered what she said, they all stared wide-eyed at her.

"What, are you crazy!" Temari yelled in Sakura's ear.

"We cannot do that you moron! Not now, not ever!" Ino screeched as she tried to shake some sense back into Sakura's noggin.

"M-my f-father would k-k-kill m-me for s-sure!" Hinata stuttered, scared to even think of the possibility.

"I'm dead… I'm so dead… how will they kill me…? I'll have to anticipate it… anxiously waiting for it to all end sooner or later…" TenTen said, gloomy as she hugged her knees to her chest on her chair, looking away from the group of girls as she thought of her demise.

"We have to convince them somehow…" Sakura stated as they all looked uncertainly at her.

"Hell no! My folks would murder me if they found out I masqueraded as a dude and went into the all-guys school! They don't even know I have a boyfriend! What if they find out my boyfriend is my roommate! How would that look!" TenTen ragged as Sakura just sweat-dropped.

"Since when have you been afraid of your parents?" Sakura asked her.

"Since they've put me on house-arrest and tortured me to no end! They drive me crazy! They made me do so many exercises at six in the morning till eight! Then they made me train groups of kids that want to learn to fight and they don't know crap about it! Then they make me clean and cook- and cook- and cook till I get it right! I never got it right guys, it just wouldn't happen! They're on me like hawks guys, I swear, they can't leave me alone for a second! Then they make me do the shittiest and dirtiest jobs they could think of, working me to the bone! What if they find out I was in the all-guys school, huh! I can't even think about the torture I'll receive then!" TenTen shouted as Temari slapped her across the face. Everyone was silent until Temari spoke with a hard tone.

"Look guys, I can agree with TenTen about all this, but buck up already! Look at what's happening to Sakura because of this! The only reason she isn't going through parental problems is just because she doesn't have any and only relies on Alex, so just be happy that you have parents that actually care enough about you to punish you for doing something stupid. Yeah, we did something stupid. Yeah, we're getting punished for half of the stupid thing we did. Yeah, life seems like a bummer right now, but seriously, come on! We got to do this! If we can somehow convince our parents that we're doing this for a reason, that we are going to a school, and that we aren't doing this stupid thing for a stupid reason, then we can do it!" Temari stated her speech in an encouraging way. Sakura high-fived Temari as Ino, Hinata and TenTen looked at each other as if guilty of a crime.

"I'm in! I got to get out of that flower shop! If I stay there any longer, I'm going to get allergic to pollen!" Ino exclaimed as everyone looked incredulously at Ino.

"You're going to get allergic to pollen?" TenTen repeated in a questioning form as Ino shrugged.

"If it's a good enough excuse to get them off my back, then yeah, after a life-long service, I'm suddenly allergic to pollen," Ino stated with a sly grin as Temari shook her head in annoyance at her.

"I'm defiantly doing it!" Temari stated, punching the air for emphasis.

"I need my soccer life back. I need to get away from these _old_ people and _fast_ before they mind-rape me!" TenTen stated.

"W-what a-about my f-f-father…?" Hinata asked nervously as we all looked to the ceiling for an answer. Why Hinata, why did you have to have such a complicated father that scares the shit out of even the toughest of a Spartan soldier?

"We'll convince him no matter what Hinata, I promise…" Sakura stated, giving Hinata an encouraging hug as Hinata hugged back tightly. Everyone joined into the hug, until Ino saw the security guards coming back from the corner of her eye.

"Code red, code red! Abort my friends, abort!" Ino stated. The girls looked questionably at her, then finally got on to what she was taking about and dispersed individually. Ino went back to the dance floor, Temari went to the bartender to get a drink and explain one of her fascinating life tales to him, Hinata clutched her soda and stayed on the table she was sitting on, TenTen sat next to a decent looking boy and started talking excitedly to him, as Sakura walked up to the DJ once again.

"Um…" the DJ stated as he saw Sakura again.

"I want to sing, can you put the song on?" Sakura asked innocently as he just nodded. Sakura went onto the stage and then started singing '**We Are Who We Are by Ke$ha'**.

"Why are you guys dragging me here…? This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru stated as the other guys approached the big bulky guard that stood in front of the entrance to the club.

"That's because we're bored and want to do something exciting. When was the last time we came to a club?" Kiba asked as Shikamaru shook his head.

"Last week when we won that game against Rock…" Shikamaru stated.

"That's beside the point…" Sasuke stated.

"Oh, Uchiha-San! Please go right in!" the security guard stated as he let Sasuke and all his friends into the club easily.

"Remind me again why your dad owns a club?" Naruto stated with a sly smirk toward Sasuke.

"I don't know. He was probably bored or something and thought it was a good idea at the time…" Sasuke stated with a shrug. They examined the club, thinking nothing changed out of the ordinary since last week. They were about to get loose and have fun, when they spotted some things that sparked an interest in their eyes.

Naruto saw Sakura on the stage, singing in her melodious voice as she danced with the beat of the music so gracefully, her hair flipping around with her movements. Naruto was entranced by her, confused about why she was here, and then smirked that she was here. He wasn't going to let her leave the club without so much as a greeting by him. He then suddenly saw a man with blue hair, and looked to be their age, join Sakura on the stage. Staying with the rhyme with the song, he smiled at him adoringly like she recognized him as a friend she could never forget. Naruto wasn't going to let this happen.

Shikamaru saw Ino at the dance floor, getting her groove on. Her long bubblegum hair flipping around in her high pony-tail, the way her clothes clutched her body perfectly, her breathing coming out husky, but a smile on her face nonetheless. He smiled at her, muttering 'troublesome…' under his breath. She then saw a somewhat attractive looking boy go up to Ino and start grinding with her to the music. Shikamaru was going to move his lazy butt for this occasion.

Sasuke saw Temari at the bar talking casually to the bartender, and he felt a bit angry about this- a bit. He saw her tight clothes, her carefree smile, her gleaming strong eyes, her long legs, and her ruffled blonde hair. He was going to make her pay for talking so care freely to one of his employees that was the opposite sex from her, and around her age.

Kiba saw Hinata sitting alone at a table, with a nervous face as she clutched onto her drink and trying to distract her thoughts. She didn't look like the usually cute, innocent and shy girl he knew. She was dressed in shorter and tighter clothes then necessary- maybe one of her friends dressed her in that? For some reason, the clothes highlighted her large chest, her lavishing long violet hair, his thin waist and her big curious eyes that showed nothing but innocence- contradicting her clothes completely. Kiba blushed slightly, until an outgoing and loud looking boy approach Hinata, sitting with her with a smile as he attempted to make conversation with her. No other outgoing and loud guy was allowed to go near Hinata besides him.

Neji scowled at TenTen, sitting at the bar making all friendly with a random dude. Even though- in his eyes- she looked extremely attractive tonight. What with her long toned legs, her somewhat sort brown hair pulled up in a pony-tail exposing her neck to others, her sharp but big eyes gleaming with freedom, her lush mouth curved into a smile, her chest looking bigger then he knew actually was because of the clothes she was wearing, and the dark brown leather boots she was wearing. He thought about drooling over her appearance, but attained his poker face as scowled at the scene taking place.

"You see what I see?" the guys all said simultaneously. They stared at each other and then smirked visibly. "See you later!" they yelled to each other as they all went their separate ways.

**(****NaruSaku****)**

Naruto walked up to Sakura as she just hopped off the stage, finishing her song. She suddenly hugged the blue haired guy, making Naruto fume where he stood.

"Aoi, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked the blue haired man- Aoi.

"I wanted to have a good time with some friends… and Gen… it was purely coincidental that we met…" Aoi stated smoothly as she looked at him, fawning suspicion.

"Alex-Onii-Sama sent you and some guys to spy, didn't he?" she asked him matter-of-factly as he just playfully shrugged. "You guys are so mean! You can't even leave me alone!"

"I don't _want_ to leave you alone! Apparently, Alex-Sama doesn't as well. He's just watching out for you, Angel. After he saw what you were wearing, how could the guy _not_ worry? I would have probably done the same thing!" Aoi explained as this kind of ticked off Naruto. _'What is this guy's relationship with Sakura-Chan?'_ Naruto thought.

"Alright fine, if anything happens, I'll be sure to call you first…" Sakura stated.

"I am forever at your service, Princess…" Aoi stated as he grabbed her hand and kissed it. After two seconds, they both burst out laughing. Naruto walked up to them, interrupting their laughing fit, as he grabbed Sakura and glared at Aoi.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled suddenly, startled by the boy's presence.

"Oh my, isn't this your boyfriend? Naughty girl, Sakura-Chan! I'm going to be putting this is the report to Alex-Sama!" Aoi stated with a wink, smirking at Naruto as he walked away from them. After he left, Naruto spun Sakura around and glared at her.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? And what are you glaring at? Baka!" Sakura tried to argue with him.

"Who is he?" Naruto asked as Sakura looked questionably at him.

"Aoi? What about him?"

"I asked who is he, Sakura-Chan. What relationship do you have with him? Why is that guy so friendly with you? Why did he call you Sakura-Chan? Why are you so calm around him, like nothing else matters in the world? Why-!" Naruto was on a full-on rant until Sakura shut him up with a kiss. Naruto melting into the kiss with a soft sigh. Sakura pulled away and stared him in the eyes with a smile, slightly liking the attention.

"Are you jealous of Aoi?" Sakura asked as Naruto turned a light shade of pink.

"No way! I'm your boyfriend, not that loser! Why would I be jealous!" Naruto stated as Sakura smiled at him, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Then you should know that I'm your girlfriend, and that there is no other guy as amazing as you that can replace the love I have for you in my heart…" Sakura stated as they both hugged, their foreheads touches, staring longingly into each other's eyes.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"Hey there babe, you got some killer moves and an even _killer_ body. Mind if I dance with ya'?" some random cute guy asked Ino as she just tried to inch away from him, but he wasn't letting up that easily.

"Actually, she _does _mind pal!" Shikamaru stated as he pushed the guy away from Ino and then grabbed the girl, twirling her in his arms and then going into a lazy swaying motion that actually fit with the music.

"Uh… you dance…?" Ino asked, trying not to look relieved to see him and acting cool like it was nothing new what happened.

"Eh…" he replied, which she found kind of annoying.

"What are you doing here?" she asked over the music.

"What are _you_ doing here for that matter?" he suddenly stopped dancing and dragged her away from the dance floor and where it was a bit quieter.

"Why haven't you girls come back to school? What was with that incident we saw at the Hyuuga estate? What have you girls been doing all this time? What about the soccer team and the tournament? Are you all okay? What happened? I want all the details…" Shikamaru stated as Ino sighed exasperatedly.

"Ok, calm down already. I'll explain everything…" Ino stated as she started her tell-tale.

**(****SasuTema****)**

"-then he was like, 'uh, girl, I saw you do that' and I was like 'no way dude, you got no proof on me'. He was acting all bitchy toward me after that and then I complained that he was 'staring at me perversely and uncomfortably' and then they fired him as the security guard. Right before leaving he was like 'I'll my revenge on you girl, I swear it!' and I was like 'yeah right dude, see you, wouldn't want to be you'. That was the last I heard of the dude… it's kind of sad, and funny at the same time. The dude deserved it though!" Temari ended her story with a punch to the air and a victorious smirk as the bartender chuckled.

"That is so like you. I remember how you always had everything your way back in Suna, you'd do anything. Even beat up the guys to do it, but you did everything in good intentions…" the bartender, Mike, stated while drying a large glass cup with a cloth.

"Yeah, why the hell did you come here to Konoha?" Temari asked him curiously as he smirked at her.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Tema-Chan…" Mike said. Sasuke was close enough to them to hear what he said, and out of nowhere Sasuke slammed his fist on the bar right next to where Temari's elbow was propped on. Sasuke glared at the startled Mike as Temari looked surprisingly at them both.

"Ho, what the hell are you doing here Temari?" Sasuke asked menacingly as Temari looked at him questionably.

"Friend of yours, Tema-Chan?" Mika asked, as Sasuke shot him a glare that said _if you dared call her that one more time, someone is going to lose his head_.

"Actually, I'm her boyfriend, but I'm guessing Temari didn't get to that part of her fascinating story yet, right?" Sasuke stated as Temari patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Settle down there boy, no need to get all shit-your-pants-scary now…" Temari stated to Sasuke as she just continued. "Hey Mike, this is my boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, this is an old friend of mine from back at Suna, Mike. He used to be one of Kankuro's close friends…"

"Nice to know he thought so highly of me…" Mike tried to joke to make light of the situation, but Sasuke didn't put his glares of dagger away.

"Never said it directly, but I know what he was thinking…"Temari stated when suddenly Sasuke grabbed her hand.

"If you'll excuse us now…" Sasuke stated coolly and then dragged Temari away. After they were a little away from the bar, Temari pulled her arm away from Sasuke as he looked at her questionably.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Temari asked sternly.

"Nothing… What are you doing here in a club? You're underage…"

"Look who's talking…"

"My dad owns the club; I have free will to come here…"

"Seriously! Why didn't you tell me that before! Damn it! And it was so hard getting past that stupid security guard…" Temari stated as Sasuke cracked a smile at her.

"Next time say you know Sasuke Uchiha, he'll let you in immediately…"

"What if he asks for proof?"

"Then you show him a picture of me…"

"What if he thinks I'm one of your crazy stalking fan girls?"

"Then you show him a picture with both of us in it…"

"What if he thinks I'm one of your previous girlfriends from long ago and I'm just using your name to get inside the club?"

"Fuck, just call me then!" Sasuke stated, a bit irritated by her little game. She smiled at him and then just kissed him.

**(****KibaHina****)**

Hinata sat shyly as the loud and outgoing boy, Frank, tried to make conversation with her.

"So baby, do you come here often?" Frank asked as Hinata shook her head. "Really? You're really cute girl; I thought I saw you here before a couple of days ago…"

"Y-you must b-be mistaking m-me for s-some other g-girl…" Hinata stuttered out as the guy just smirked at her.

"Why don't I buy you a drink girl!"

"N-no thank y-you. I-I don't drink a-alcohol…" He looked at her incredulously and then smirked again.

"There's a first time for everything girl…" (Poor Hinata, I actually kind of feel bad for her here…) All of a sudden, someone grabbed Hinata and pulled her away from the table.

"No thanks dude, she's here with me!" Kiba stated as Hinata's eyes widened at his sight.

"K-Kiba-Kun!" she stated as Frank clicked his tongue.

"What? She had a boyfriend? I thought she'd be the easy shy type of girl…" Frank stated as Kiba kicked him in the gut.

"You mess with my girl again, and I'll _turn_ you into a girl…" Kiba said menacingly as he walked away with Hinata.

"K-Kiba-Kun?" Hinata stuttered as Kiba looked at her with his wolf smile.

"Hinata, you seriously need to get a backbone. If some other guy approaches you that aren't me, then you tell him off! Don't worry what he does; he can't do anything to a cute little girl like you!" Kiba advised and then bonked her on the head. She blushed at him and then nodded her head. "Now, let's go dance!"

"Eh! K-Kiba-Kun!"

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Baby… you're _hot_ stuff… come home with me tonight…?" the random guy slurred as he was heavily intoxicated by now. At first when the guy was sane, TenTen actually enjoyed talking to the random guy that sat next to her, Mark, but now that he was drunk, he was just getting on her nerves.

"No thanks, I've got a life…" TenTen replied as Mark pouted at her.

"Don't be like that girl; you were so nice to me before. How about a little service…?"

"How about a knuckle sandwich, how does that sound for service?" TenTen asked as he just smirked at her.

"You wouldn't do that, right _hot_ stuff…" he slurred in her face. She was about to punch mark until someone beat her to it. Mark sat on the floor, groaning as he caressed his sour cheek.

"She wouldn't, but I would…" said an all too familiar voice to TenTen. She looked up to see Neji standing there, staring down icily at poor drunk Mark.

"Hey buddy… *Hick* I'm a trying to get here *hick* _hot_ stuff to *hick* come home with *hick* me!" Mark stated, which was a really big mistake on his part. All of a sudden, Neji started hitting him and Mark started fighting back, and it turned into a bar fight. Instead of breaking up the fight, TenTen sat on the bar stool, drinking a glass of coke, enjoying the fight being displayed in front of her. The best part about a club, to TenTen, was the bar fights. It was just ironic that it was between her boyfriend and some other dude over her, which made it all the more enjoyable to watch.

"You're not going to stop this before security gets here?" Mike, the bartender, stated as TenTen shook her head. All of a sudden, a few security guards came, breaking up the fight and grabbed both the guys.

"Unhand me!" Neji stated as he kicked the security guard in the shin and then did a round house kick to his gut.

"Leave him alone, he is a friend of Sasuke-Sama!" the security guard from outside stated as the security guard that just got whooped by Neji limped away clutching his gut. Neji whipped his hands and then approached TenTen.

"Hi…" TenTen stated, trying to make light of the situation. Apparently, with the scowl she was receiving from Neji, it didn't work.

"What the hell were you thinking? Not only were you talking to a random guy, but he was about to drag you out!" Neji stated angrily as TenTen shrugged, taking a swing of her coke.

"I was about to beat him up until _somebody_ beat me to it…" TenTen stated, staring nonchalantly at Neji. Suddenly, Neji kissed her, catching her off-guard, but then pulled away momentarily. "Your mine, so you don't need to talk to other guys…" Neji stated. TenTen was too in a daze at what just happened, so she just nodded slowly.

_All the girls and guys meet up outside the club and sit at a nearby park to talk eventually (after like twenty minutes of having some fun alone time)_

"So what were you girls doing in a club?" Kiba asked as the girls looked to one another. They looked back at Kiba and then shrugged.

"Ok, how about explaining the situation from that time at the Hyuuga complex? What was that all about?" Sasuke asked as the girls just shrugged again. Shikamaru stayed quiet since he was filled in with all the details.

"Seriously, this isn't helping… I feel like you girls are keeping secrets from us and I really don't like that…" Naruto stated.

"So what, you want us to hand hold and tell you our depressing past and cry like little babies…?" Temari stated as Sasuke smirked at her.

"It would be better then you guys keeping secrets from us…" Neji pointed out as the guys nodded.

"How about another time then…?" Sakura asked as Naruto glared at her.

"Hell no… I want to know now…" Naruto answered as the girls just sighed.

"Then you guys first…?" Ino asked. They guys looked to one another and then grunted. (… How the hell did we get to this topic…?)

"I don't want to share my horrible past experiences with you guys…" Sasuke stated.

"We already know your horrible past experiences…" Naruto pointed out the obvious.

"Or at least Naruto does since you guys have been best friends longer…" Shikamaru stated as Naruto grinned at Sasuke's glare.

"Well then go ahead, we're all ears…" TenTen stated as the guys sighed.

"Then, I'll start…"

**Sadz:**** How the hell did I get from a club to telling secrets…?**

**Neji:**** Your messed up shit, that's how…**

**Ino:**** I want to know the guys secrets!**

**Kiba:**** I want to know the girls secrets… Why do they all go into the bathroom at the same time, and why do they take so long in there? What do they do in there?**

**Shikamaru:**** Kiba… I'm sensing you don't get the situation at all…**

**Sadz:**** Anyways, I know I take forever… it's just… everything else's fault except mine… **

**Temari:**** Yeah Sadz, whatever you say…**

**Sakura:**** Please R&R and Sadz appreciates all the support you guys are doing by reading her stories! **

**Naruto:**** What are your secrets…? Sakura-Chan…?**

**Sakura:**** You shall never know…**

_**To Be Continued!**_


	14. Secrets

**Sadz:**** Yeah, I'm lazy, deal with it… **

**Naruto:**** What secrets!**

**Kiba:**** Hey, Naruto dude, chill-ax… **

**Sasuke:**** Do you people expect **_**me**_** to reveal my tragic past to everyone…?**

**Temari:**** Either that or you got to do a dare…**

**TenTen:**** What, so now we're playing truth or dare!**

**Ino:**** I think it would be better to play spin the bottle, if you know what I mean… *wink* **

**Sakura:**** Nah-uh! I don't want to get stuck kissing someone like Sasuke! Or maybe even a girl! **

**Sadz:**** I just want to point out that the past and blah things I write in here are not true, I made them up so don't say this isn't how everything goes. This is my story, so I can do whatever I want with it… **

**Alex:**** Sadz does not own anything except the story and the idea for it...**

**Aoi:**** R&R! Don't be mean! **

**Gen:**** Whatever…**

**Aoi:**** Low-life…**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 14: Secrets_

"Then, I'll start…" Shikamaru stated as he just wanted to get this over with as everyone all listened intently to his words. "When I was small, instead of going out and playing with the other kids, my parents made me study, memorizing at least five books every day. I was lazy by nature and get mostly everything from my father: my looks, intellect, attitude, etc. I never really looked forward to anything in life besides sleeping and cloud-gazing. I always look up into the sky, wishing I was a cloud and would just be blown away. By the time I was in the academy, my parents wanted to send me off to college. It was a big decision, so I wanted to think thoroughly on it. It was around this time when I met the guys…"

"Met the guys?" Ino asked, feeling a bit pain for the loneliness Shikamaru felt.

"Yeah; Naruto, Sasuke and Neji, Kiba wasn't with us by that time. I was walking by the park to get some books from the library when I saw the guys there, playing soccer so care freely and smiling like there was no tomorrow… well, Naruto was at least…" The girls and Kiba laughed at this as Sasuke and Neji scowled at the pineapple head. "I thought it was fun, so I lingered there for a little longer then necessary, but that was when they realized I was watching. Sasuke told me to piss off, Naruto offered for me to play with them and Neji said I had no game in me. I told them I had to study and Naruto laughed at me, saying 'so what?' and for me to just drop the books and play with them. I jumped the fence, threw the books on the side and then tried it out. I stood at the goal, trying to stand in a position in which I read in books. I knew the rules and the technique for the game, so all I had to do was put the information into action. As Neji got into position, he shot the ball at full force to me, and then somehow, I caught it. It felt great, so I played soccer and been friends with these guys ever since. My parents didn't mind much, and I declined the college offer. So now, here I am…" Shikamaru ended his story as the girls, Kiba and Naruto clapped for him. Ino then hugged him reassuringly and he just smiled at her.

"Ok, who is next?" Sakura asked as the guys looked uncertain.

"Pussies…" Shikamaru challenged as Neji sighed.

"I guess I'll go next…" Neji stated as everyone leaned in anxiously, wanting to know the details. TenTen looked excitedly, wanting to know the story and for blackmail reference. "Hinata's and my father are twins, but unfortunately, my father was the second born. So Hinata and her family are the royals of the Hyuuga, while I'm in the lower class. In the lower class, we are forced to obey the royals like they were our god, and if we didn't then we would be severely punished. I tried so hard to become better then the royals, but it was never good enough. I didn't want the unfair treatment they gave us, so I vowed that I would be a royal by beating them in their fighting skills, and I would be the best and take the royals and lower classes away making everyone equals…"

Everyone stared at Neji, like he grew an extra head. Neji was actually a considerate and nice guy. Go figure…

"So I would train night and day, trying to even get my hands on forbidden techniques that the royals had stored away that could even damage my own body, but I didn't care. I was blinded by the determination to succeed. The royals punished me for trying to challenge them. Right after that, my dad tried to convince me to go to the hospital and get my injuries checked, but I just walked out on him and his offer. I decided to go to the park and train their alone. While I was trying to train, Sasuke and Naruto came out of nowhere. Sasuke told me to piss off and Naruto said that they needed to use the soccer field to practice."

"Sasuke, is telling people to piss off your thing or something?" Temari asked as he grunted.

"So I refused, since I was there first. Naruto said that if I could steal the soccer ball away from both him and Sasuke without using my hands, then I could use the field all I wanted. I went for it, but it was actually harder than I thought. I tried taking the ball away, but Naruto was pretty fast with it. He then passed it to Sasuke, and I couldn't take it away from him because he was more forceful and aggressive with the ball. Sasuke said that I sucked and that I was worthless, and Naruto said that I was too stiff and uptight. I wanted to try again, but Sasuke said to come back when I actually had talent. After that, I tried figuring out the game a bit more and practice. A week later I went back to the park and saw them playing there again. I beat them this time, and that was the start of my adventure with them…" Neji ended as TenTen tried not to cry. "Are you crying…?" Neji asked, bemused.

"No! I just got dust in my eye!" TenTen stated as she threw her tissue at him. He just laughed at her failed attempt since the tissue didn't even nearly reach him.

"So… you still want to be a royal…?" Sakura asked, curious for the fact.

"Yeah, I'm going to beat Hinata and Hanabi before one of them are able to become the head of the Hyuuga estate, and then become a royal…" Neji declared.

"You can have it…" Hinata stated as Neji looked at her incredulously. "Hanabi I-is going to b-be the h-head. F-father already d-decided that…"

"What do you mean?" Kiba asked as TenTen shut them up.

"Whoa, whoa, hold your horses there guys. It's your story telling time, ours come afterwards!" TenTen stated as the guys shrugged.

"Well then my turn!" Kiba stated as he began his tell-tale. "I was the last one to join the group of us. For me, my parents were pressuring me on taking over the vet job. I love animals and I love taking care of them, but putting their life in my hands was kind of a scary thing. I'm not that much of a responsible guy, so you could just imagine what it felt like for me. Then on the same day my parents told me that they wanted me to observe an operation they were going to do on a dog…"

"W-what happened…?" Hinata asked as Kiba put on a sad smile.

"I really loved dogs, since I got one named Akamaru. He's the best dog anyone can have. So when I saw that dog, smiling at me and wagging its tail like it was so excited about something, I instantly loved that dog like I would love my Akamaru. I was excited then to see the operation, to see it become a success and see the dog have another chance at life…" Kiba hung his head low, trying to push the bad memories away. He took a deep breath before continuing. "The operation was a failure and the dog died. I was so shocked at that. When I saw the dog, I imagined that it was Akamaru and maybe the future of all the other animals that I try to help but will fail. I was so scared that I ran out crying and locked myself in my room for a week. I didn't know, and I didn't care what was happening outside, and I just stayed in my room.

"Eventually my mom convinced me to come out my room and live normally again. Once that happened, Akamaru was whimpering at me and giving me the saddest face ever, I couldn't stand it. So I forced a smile and took him out for a walk. While on the walk, I passed by a park which was where I first saw the guys…" Shikamaru and Naruto high-fived each other as Neji shrugged and Sasuke looked proudly to the sky.

"Seriously, what's up with this park…?" Temari asked as the guys just shrugged at her.

"It's important to us…" Naruto exclaimed.

"I went there already…" TenTen stated smugly as the girls looked at her wide eyed and Neji slapped his forehead in annoyance. Then Kiba went back to telling his story.

"So I saw a group of boys playing in the park, and they looked really cool since they were really fast with the ball and the cool tricks they were doing. I don't remember how long I was standing there, but I couldn't stop looking at them playing with the soccer ball. The games I ever played with a ball were catch and fetch. I couldn't even hear Akamaru whimpering anymore something I didn't understand what he meant. That was until I heard a thud, like something mighty had fallen. I looked to the side to see Akamaru was lying on the ground, and he wasn't moving. I got scared and ran up to him. He was unconscious, his breathing was rough and his heart beat sounded like it was slowing down. I was crying and shaking, screaming for help. The guys left their game, jumped the fence and asked what was wrong. I couldn't come up with coherent words so I pointed at the sickly looking dog on the ground; I thought they would get the idea then.

"Shikamaru bent down to see what was wrong and Naruto patted my back, saying everything was going to be ok. I kept on imagining the worst case scenario no matter what. Shikamaru said he needed a vet and fast. Neji and Sasuke picked him up and ran with Shikamaru while Naruto ran beside me for comfort. It was my vet, and my mom said that he needed an operation. I started yelling and screaming since I didn't want the same thing that happened to that other dog, happen to Akamaru. Sasuke punched me and Neji said that either I take the fifty-fifty chance to save Akamaru's life or watch him die like that. That got me out of my depressed situation.

"The operation took an hour and by then Naruto was sitting with me in the waiting room, Shikamaru was reading some zoology book, Sasuke was listening to his IPod and Neji was reading magazines. They introduced themselves and we became friends just like that. Even though I didn't know who these guys were, they helped me get past this, giving me comfort and courage. My mom came out with a smile saying that Akamaru was all better now and I felt so relieved, I actually smiled and let out a long sigh. When Akamaru came out, I hugged him so much; my mom had to separate us so Akamaru couldn't get hurt again. Before they had to leave, I asked them if we could take a picture, to commemorate for this day. Neji and Sasuke didn't want to, Shikamaru said it was too troublesome but Naruto was all for it and forced them to make a pose for the picture…" Kiba took a long breath and took a picture out of him wallet and showed it to the girls.

It was a picture of all the guys when they were small, in front of a vet building and a small white happy dog with bandages in the middle. Kiba had the biggest smile on as he was holding the dog in his arms, flashing his canine teeth and ruffled hair. Naruto had his arms around Kiba and Sasuke on the left side as he smiled cheese to the camera, and Sasuke pouted. Neji had a stoic look on his face and Shikamaru look tired but still managed a small smile.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Ino squealed as Sasuke and Neji groaned.

"Alright, who's next?" TenTen asked Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look.

"Come on guys, it's time to put your cards on the table and spill the beans…" Temari stated as they both sighed.

"Sasuke, you're up man…" Naruto stated as Sasuke looked pissed.

"What? Why me? Why not you first?" Sasuke asked as Naruto looked at him confusedly.

"That's because I decided to be the last one when this thing started…" Naruto stated innocently.

"What-?"

"Sasuke…" Naruto said in a serious tone as Sasuke gave a look of understanding.

'_What is that supposed to mean? What Happened to Naruto that he wants to be the last to speak? Plus, the guys understand this…'_ Sakura thought as she just shrugged, since he was going to say it sooner or later.

"Alright, I guess there is no way out of this mess…" Sasuke stated, clearing his throat to start his tragic story. Everyone leaned in to hear it. "I hated everything in my family, since they were a special police force and kill people all the time like it was natural. My dad was a jackass, and my mom would always nag me for everything."

"Moms are such a drag…" Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

"However, I didn't care about them at all; I only cared about my older brother, Itachi, since apparently he was the only one who acted like he gave a damn about me…" Sasuke continued on.

"There's another Sasuke!" Ino asked in wonder as Sakura and Shikamaru slapped their foreheads.

"Anyways…" Sasuke tried to continue, raising a brow at Ino. "I would do everything with my brother. He'd train me, we'd play together, and he would help me with my homework and all those kinds of things. I was happy, and he encouraged me to train and become better, so I can make my dad proud of me and my mom look at me with a smile for once. I was a happy kid all in all… until _that_ happened…"

"What happened…?" Temari asked as Sasuke sighed.

"Itachi said he couldn't play with me one day because he had a mission. When he left, I was pouting in the living room and then found out he forgot his supposedly lucky ring that he always wears for good luck. Since he left a few minutes ago, I thought I could catch up to him. So I ran out with it and guess what I found… Itachi was standing over his best friend and the best friend's family's dead bodies. I knew them because Itachi would bring the guy over sometimes and I'd force them both to play with me… Itachi was all bloody himself with this cold look in his eyes…" Sasuke stated as Hinata blew her nose on the side.

"Nice…" Kiba stated sarcastically as Naruto punched his arm roughly, in a manner to shut him up, which made Kiba wince in pain.

"So what did I, as a little kid, do? I started crying, threw the ring at him, and then ran away. I ran all the way home and then slammed the door behind me, breathing heavily. I saw a light coming from the living room and saw it was my dad. I told him what happened, wailing and crying as I was. He just looked at me nonchalantly and said something like, I know, because I was the one who gave him the order to kill them. I was shocked at that, and then realized that I lived in a family of murderers…"

"Damn…" TenTen commented.

"And you know what? Life's a bitch… the next day; it was the first day of the academy!" Sasuke stated as Neji coughed on his drink in surprise. "I was forced to go to school, but unlike the other kids, my parents didn't come drop me off. I was left standing there watching all the loving parents play, laugh and have fun with their kids. I thought to myself, my whole life changed in over one night, and everyone acted like there was nothing wrong with the world… then I saw a kid, sitting on a swing away from everyone and was kind of on the far away side of the ground, staring with sad eyes at all the parents and kids. He was as lonely as I was and I thought he was going to cry at any second, so I thought what the heck, and went up to him and talked to him. Turned out to be Naruto the knucklehead…" At that, Naruto punched Sasuke on the arm and swore at him saying "Teme!"

"You guys didn't meet up at the soccer field?" Sakura asked as Naruto smiled.

"Nah, we aren't as dramatic as these guys. But our love for soccer started there…" Naruto explained as Sasuke continued.

"Turns out, talking to Naruto was the biggest mistake of my life…" Sasuke stated as Naruto and he started fighting. After much time in separating them resulting in huge bumps on their heads in the head, they sat pouting. "As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted!" Sasuke and Naruto start glaring at each other. "I try to say hey and somehow we ended up in a fight, getting us in trouble on the first day of school… and I try to mind my own business after that, but somehow he still got me into trouble with him! It was so annoying! You piece of shit!" Sasuke yelled and started brawling with Naruto yet again. After getting another bump on both their heads, Sasuke continued. "I felt kind of bad for Naruto since-"

"_Sasuke!_" Naruto yelled in his ear. Sasuke rubbed his ear in an annoyed yet understanding way and then sighed.

"Alright already, sorry… I won't say anything about you… ok, a lot of things happened, and somehow faith made us see each other a lot and we had a lot in common. I went out for a walk one day and I went to the soccer field-"

"AHA! So there is the soccer field in this story!" Temari asked loudly as the guys just laughed.

"So this is as cliché as our stories…" Shikamaru stated as Naruto smiled sheepishly.

"So I went to the soccer field and saw the moron kicking rocks into the goal but he was crying so I thought what his problem was…?"

"Why were you crying, baby?" Sakura whispered and laid a kiss on his hand and he blushed down at her action.

"Then some kids came out of nowhere with a soccer ball and told him to beat it, but Naruto wanted to stay…

_Flashback_

"_Hey look who it is guys!" the kid stated as everyone laughed. Naruto looked up with a glare at them. _

"_What do you want!" Naruto yelled back at them as they looked sourly at him. _

"_Get lost, we want to play here!" some other kid ordered. _

"_No way, I was here first!" Naruto argued. _

"_Fine then… want to play with us…?" the kid with the soccer ball stated as Naruto looked excitedly at him. _

"_Really! Can I really!" Naruto asked happily, making Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance. It was obvious they were lying… _

"_Here then!" the kid with the ball stated, throwing it at Naruto which hit him square on the head. Naruto fell to the ground on his butt, rubbing his head. The kids started laughing and running away. Naruto stared at the ball, tears forming in his eyes. He quickly rubbed them away with his sleeved, then grabbed the ball and threw it in the goal. Sasuke rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he stopped himself, sighed and then jumped the fence. He approached Naruto with an expressionless face. _

"_Hey, baka, you kicked the ball into the goal, not throw it…" Sasuke stated as Naruto swiftly turned his head around, tears burning his eyes. Once Naruto saw who was addressing him, he glared at Sasuke. _

"_What do you want, Sasuke-Teme…?" Naruto asked, looking at the ball instead of Sasuke. _

"_I was bored and thought to go out for a walk. Then I saw you with the kids and-" Sasuke was cut off by Naruto. _

"_So what, are you going to pity me? Taunt me like they did? Throw stuff at me? Glare at me like some kind of annoying pest that should just bug off like everyone else in Konoha does!" Naruto yelled back at Sasuke's pouting face. _

"_I thought you were stupid, and then I branded you a retard for not knowing how to play soccer. I came here to play with you since I've got nothing better to do… but whatever…" Sasuke was about to turn around and head home when a hand grabbed his arm. _

"_You want to play with me…?" Naruto asked uncertainly as Sasuke stared at him strangely. _

"_Yeah…" Sasuke stated slowly as Naruto's suspicious stare turned into a full on goofy grin. _

"_Really! Cool! So how do you play soccer…?" Naruto asked as Sasuke sighed and then picked up the ball to demonstrate how to play. _

_End of flashback_

"That is how we officially became friends…" Sasuke stated as everyone stared oddly at him.

"Poor baby…" Temari stated as she hugged Sasuke to his wide eyed amazement.

"Why were the kids treating Naruto like that?" Sakura asked, gripping Naruto's hand tighter as he smiled sadly at her.

"Maybe it's his turn to tell you about it…" Neji stated as Naruto sighed in exasperation.

"No turning back now…" Naruto stated as he sat crossed legged, pulling Sakura into his lap with a smile.

"Baka! What do you think you're doing!" Sakura shrieked as Naruto smiled at her.

"I need support for this damn emotional story…" Naruto stated and then started the last tale of the guys. "When I was born, my parents left me…" Naruto started as the girls gasped. "Yeah, I know, tough stuff. Anyways, when they left, they left a note saying that they had some important things to do and my grandparents took me in. They didn't want me to know who my parents were, so when my parents named me Naruto, my grandparents named me Naruto Uzumaki instead of Namikaze. Uzumaki was my mother's maiden name. However my grandparents were mostly too busy for me. My grandfather is Jiraiya who was a travelling writer and my grandmother is Tsunade who is a head doctor in the hospital working extra shifts all the time. I was mostly alone. Whenever I went to school, there was never a mother to kiss me goodbye, or a father to hold my hand and ruffle my hair to say 'go do your best' or something. I would always watch as other kids smiled and had fun with their parents.

"So I tried doing stupid things and becoming the class clown to get people's attention. I'd always get into trouble, and I never knew who my parents were, but everyone else knew. They knew who I was when I didn't and they thought the great Minato Namikaze abandoned his son, so they taunted me and made fun of me and threw things at me and hated me because of my father and my mother. They said my mother was from an extinct village and my father did a lot of stupid things, but somehow got control of Konoha and my father should never have married my mother and THINGS LIKE THAT, COMPLICATED STUPID THINGS THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Naruto said exasperatedly and then simply sighed.

"Anyways…" Naruto continued. "I hated my childhood since everyone made it hard for me. Most of the time if I was in the village the village people would taunt me, if I was at school the kids would taunt me, or if I was home in my small apartment then I was just alone. I tried everything I could to be like everyone else and get accepted by them, but nothing I did ever work…"

"My poor baby…" Sakura stated with tears in her eyes as she hugged Naruto tightly, making him blush fiercely.

"Oye, oye, oye, none of that now! We're talking about some seriously depressing shit here; let's not ruin it by getting into the mushy romantic time!" Kiba stated as the girls laughed and the guys groaned. Sakura blushed by the statement and Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin.

"So then it was time for the first day of the academy. I was sitting on the swing, alone and looking at the other kids with their parents. All of a sudden, Sasuke came up to me…

_Flashback_

"_Oye…" Sasuke stated as Naruto looked up at him with a sad but surprised look. _

"_Hey!" Naruto said enthusiastically with a wide grin. _

"_Don't smile for no reason, retard…" Sasuke stated making Naruto look confusedly at him. "I saw you here by yourself, looking sad for no reason. I think you're a moron, so get over your petty depression already…" Sasuke stated as Naruto flared up. _

"_What about you! Where is your loving family then! Huh!" Naruto stated making Sasuke glare at Naruto. _

"_They were too busy to come…" Sasuke stated with a pout as Naruto smiled victoriously. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "At least I have one…" Sasuke commented, triggering Naruto's nerve making him attack him. They fought until the teachers and staff had to come and separate them… _

_End of Flashback_

"That's how I first met Sasuke…" Naruto explained as they all chuckled except Sasuke.

"In my defense, you were a total retard…" Sasuke stated.

"Then I kept getting in trouble, making sure Sasuke was hauled into it because I wanted revenge and a friend, even if it was one-sided…" Naruto stated making Sasuke scowled at him. "A lot of things happened and then the incident at the soccer field happened. I wanted to buy a toy in a shop but the shop owner literally pushed me out and threw me out of the store. I asked what the hell his problem was since I just wanted to buy a toy, so he took the toy and threw it at me, saying that I got it so I had to get lost. The villagers kept staring at me like I was an annoying bug, saying that I should just die or go away. I got up and then ran to the soccer field. I had a lot of places to go, but the soccer field was the closest. That is when Sasuke and I became actual friends and our love for soccer started…" Naruto stated.

"Is that it…?" TenTen asked as Naruto shook his head.

"After that Sasuke and I were inseparable, since we understood each other. Then our group expanded with the guys and we would always cause trouble at school and have the time of our lives. Everyone still hated me and taunted me, but this time these idiots helped, starting from Sasuke till Kiba…" Naruto stated as Kiba and him high-fived each other with smiled, Shikamaru smiled, Sasuke smirked and Neji just lifted a shoulder in a lazy shrug. "Six years ago when I was ten, my parents finally came home. They kept apologizing, saying they had no choice, that they had to take care of some things to secure my future and that now they were back for good. I didn't know what to think, but I started crying and hugging them, feeling like I finally belonged somewhere and actually had a family. I went by Namikaze Naruto to scare everyone off with my power, and it felt nice. People started respecting me. They didn't accept me just because of my father's name; they started to accept me because through time they realized that I was capable of running my dad's business and taking over Konoha in my capable hands…"

"Wow, no pressure…" Kiba stated as they laughed.

"No, it's my dream to take over my dad's business…" Naruto stated as Sakura hugged him.

"I think I need a hankie…" Sakura stated, making the others laugh even more.

"Alright, already my little cherry blossom. It's your turn now, spill the beans…" Naruto stated, grabbing Sakura's face in his large hand and turning her face gently to face him.

"What…?" Ino asked as Shikamaru sighed.

"It means that we just did our part so it's your turn…" Shikamaru explained as all the girls glared at him. "What…?"

"So what's the big secret!" Kiba asked excitedly as the girls gulped anxiously. How were they going to weasel their ways out of this cookie mess?

**Sadz:**** Wow, this was some depressing shit… AND LONG! Sorry people, I tried to make it a bit funny and light-hearted also so you wouldn't feel like this was just some depressing shit…**

**Sasuke:**** I **_**can't**_** believe you made me spill my guts out like that… *Glare***

**Ino:**** If you ask me, I think all you guys had a hard time… but Naruto's had to be the worse…**

**Shikamaru:**** What about my parents treating me like a robot?**

**Kiba:**** What about me and Akamaru?**

**Neji:**** What about me and the Hyuuga ranking?**

**Sakura:**** How about you all shut up?**

**Sadz:**** Thanks for reading! R&R! I love all of you people! **

**TenTen:**** Who are you and what have you done to Sadz?**

**Sadz:**** What? I can't be a nice and happy person in this big depressing and cruel world we all live in?**

**Aoi:**** Not you, that's for sure…**

**Sadz:**** Ha, ha, ha! Thanks! You guys are awesome! *Throws a pie in Aoi's Face***

**Aoi:**** Holy-! … Is this blueberry pie…? Mm~! This is so good!**

**Sadz:**** And~ you all see what I have to work with…**

_**To Be Continued! **_


	15. Parents

**Sadz:**** My stomach hurts, pity me…**

**Neji:**** Your stomach always hurts, get over it…**

**Sadz:**** Just because it always hurts doesn't make the pain any less!**

**Naruto:**** Get on with the story! The anxiety for the girls secrets are killing me on the inside!**

**Sadz:**** You insensitive people…**

**Gaara:**** … it's ok Sadz… **

**Sadz:**** I love you Gaara! **

**Sasuke:**** You're so annoying Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** Why do you live!**

**Choji:**** Sadz does not own anything, just this story and the ideas…**

**Sadz:**** Good boy Choji!**

**Choji:**** Where are the cookies you promised me for doing this?**

**Naruto:**** Hah! Choji you fat boy!**

**Everyone:**** No Naruto!**

**Choji:**** Naruto!**

**Sadz:**** -_-'**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 15: Parents_

"Uh…" Temari started.

"U-um…" Hinata continued.

"Well…" TenTen went on.

"You know…" Ino scratched the back of her neck in thought for an excuse.

"Is that Aoi's car!" Sakura yelled out as everyone turned to see a blue convertible, parking at the side of the park and getting out of the car was none other than Aoi himself. He jogged toward the group of teenagers and then stood next to Sakura, huffing for breath.

"I've been looking everywhere for you girls… Alex is getting pissed… and the bodyguards… are in chaos… looking for everyone else…" Aoi huffed and then collapsed on the ground right next to Sasuke, making him jump a bit and look at Aoi with a weird-outlook.

"Holy crow, I forgot about them!" Ino yelled out, grabbing her purse as the other girls shuffled for their belongings.

"Hey! You didn't tell us anything about what happened yet!" Sasuke yelled out as Aoi smacked the back of his, and then ran to the car with Sakura next to him.

"Not now pretty boy!" Aoi yelled as both he and Sakura jumped into the car and then sped off, the other girls meeting up with their bodyguards, leaving the boys hanging. (All you people were anticipating for the secrets, but I'm not going to let you find out yet! XD)

"What the hell…?" Kiba stated.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed as he just walked away from the dumbstruck boys.

The next day, the girls have decided to meet at a restaurant in a private room, under the reservation of 'Mr. A'. (Mr. A being Alex, if you don't get it, but they couldn't let the parents find out so they used Mr. A) By eight o' clock, the girls started filing in with their parents, somehow having convinced them to come to dinner there at that place specifically. First in were Ino, then Temari, then TenTen and then Hinata. The parents were obviously confused, but went with the flow and sat down.

"It's nice to see you all again…" Mrs. Yamanaka stated with a smile.

"It hasn't been too long…" Mr. Hyuuga stated with a grim look, making Hinata fidget uncomfortably for a moment. It was silent until a loud bang was heard from the door. Everyone turned their heads to see in came Sakura and Alex Haruno.

"Hi!" Sakura stated happily as the parents faces started to twist in anger.

"What are you doing here!" Mr. Sabaku stated, slamming his hands on the table.

"Relax, I'm not here to spoil your wonderful dinner party, I just came to tell you all something…" Sakura stated as the parents started to make an uproar. Sakura couldn't even say a single sentence over their loud angry protests. Alex got annoyed at all the noise as an anime tick formed on his head, as two more followed suit.

"**Shut up!**" Alex yelled, silencing the room. "Thank Hell; I thought I was going to go deaf because of you loud, annoying, useless bunch of people!" Alex stated as all the girls got up and stood beside Sakura.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mr. Hyuuga stated, being a bit more cooperative then a second ago.

"We all need to tell you something…" Ino stated, taking the lead for trying to boost confidence.

"A-actually, a-admit should b-be the correct w-word…" Hinata stated as Ino nodded at her.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Kurosaki stated, folding his arms and listening to what they had to say.

"You're not hurt or in any danger, are you!" Mrs. Hyuuga, always the compassionate and shy one, asked in a startle.

"No… we want to tell you all exactly why we quit the all-girls school for and what we did about it…" Temari stated as the parents raised their brows at them.

"Where is this leading to…?" Mrs. Kurosaki asked out, voicing the parents' thoughts.

"We dropped out because the school dissolved the soccer club…" TenTen stated as the parents looked annoyed.

"We know that already, so get to the point!" Mrs. Sabaku stated, a bit impatiently.

"The reason we dropped out was because…" Ino tried to make what they did sound not _that_ stupid, but it was hard since it was coming out from her mouth.

"We decided to enroll into the Konoha all-boys school, disguised as boys so that we could enter their soccer team…" Sakura stated as the room fell silent.

…

"_**What!**_" The parents erupted.

"How could you do something so stupid and dangerous like that!" Mrs. Yamanaka asked as she felt on the verge of fainting.

"Are you that much of a stupid daughter! How the hell have we raised you all these years! Certainly not like this!" Mrs. Kurosaki ranted.

"What were you thinking, Temari! What if you were found out! Do you know how that would look on me! This is an outrage!" Mr. Sabaku yelled angrily.

"My disappointed and depressed feeling for you, Hinata, has intensified. This is even worse than when I found out you dropped out of school. Why don't I just disown you now, is beyond me!" Mr. Hyuuga stated angrily with a scowl on his face. (Depressed feelings! LOL!)

"Bah, I was in on it and helped out, so I don't care either way…" Alex stated, making all the parents glare at him.

"You were in on it!" Mr. Kurosaki stated in anger as Alex shrugged.

"You! This is your entire fault!" Mr. Sabaku yelled out, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

"Ok, this again!" Sakura asked in annoyance as an anime tick formed on her head.

"This isn't Sakura's fault! It was all of our faults! We all agreed to do this, and we don't regret it!" TenTen stated.

"No one found out that we did what we did, and we liked attending the all-boys school!" Ino stated, adding a little cough when she stated that no one found out about them.

"Yeah! It might have been tough, and we had to go through a lot to get where we were, but I'm glad we did it!" Temari stated with a victory smile.

"And you know what; I'd do it again if I could!" TenTen stated with a cheeky smile.

"Then what about your future? College, jobs, marriage! Everything!" Mr. Sabaku stated as the girls looked uncertainly at him.

"Leave everything to me…" Alex stated, rubbing his nails on his shirt like he was polishing them.

"You! What can you do!" Mr. Kurosaki stated.

"I'm a genius, I can do anything…" Alex stated nonchalantly. "Look, I got them into the boys' school, didn't I? I can get them into any major college as well, by pulling a few strings of course…"

"You and your genius mind and connections…" Sakura stated in an amused way.

"This is stupid, I don't know…" Mr. Yamanaka stated, pondering on their speech.

"Please~! We really want to do this! Please~!" the girls stated, bowing to their parents as the parents looked bewildered at them. The parents were silent, realization dawning them now seeing that the girls were serious about their actions.

"Um… if it's going well so far… and nothing has happened yet… and if you girls are getting an education and having fun playing soccer and whatnot… I guess its ok…" Mrs. Yamanaka stated as Ino hugged her mom.

"Mom, you're the best!" Ino squealed as they hugged passionately for a mother-daughter loving moment.

"Ugh… you always did fit in better with the male species…" Mrs. Kurosaki stated with a heavy sigh.

"So did you…" Mr. Kurosaki stated with a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine with this…" he shrugged.

"I love you guys!" TenTen shouted.

"I still say this is a bad idea... but if you have the situation under control then I can't object… Heaven, just don't blow this!" Mr. Sabaku stated as Temari hugged her dad tightly.

"Thank you, you won't regret this!" Temari stated as her dad hugged her back tenderly.

"I still don't approve of this!" Mr. Hyuuga shouted as everyone looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Oh come on Hyuuga, you can trust your girl on this if she's whole-heartedly set on this!" Mr. Yamanaka stated.

"She's a big girl; she can take care of herself!" Mrs. Sabaku added.

"Please Mr. Hyuuga, we're begging here! We'll do anything!" Ino pleaded as Mr. Hyuuga just stared grimly at Hinata. Hinata went up to her father and then bowed in front of him suddenly.

"Please let me go and do this father, I will try and become stronger with this experience, and I won't let you down!" Hinata shouted out, as everyone fell silent. There was a tense air in the room, as everyone anticipated how Mr. Hyuuga was going to reject his eldest daughter this time.

"Are you sure of that…?" Mr. Hyuuga stated as everyone stared wide eyed at him, even Hinata. She looked at him and then nodded vigorously at him. "Speak, you want to be stronger, so then let your voice be heard!"

"Yes sir, I am more than sure!" Hinata stated loudly as finally, for the first time in Hinata's life, her father cracked a smile toward her in admiration and pride, making Hinata blush and smile widely.

"Then I will… trust you to… take responsibility for your actions…" he stated as Hinata bowed and then hugged him. He stiffened by her contact, sitting awkwardly. After a few moments his arms hesitantly wrapped themselves around her, and they exchanged their first father-daughter loving moment. Everyone stared, smiling, happy for them.

"So… can we go back to school starting tomorrow…?" TenTen asked, smiling innocently up at her parents as they shook their heads at her.

"Yeah, whatever…" Mrs. Yamanaka stated with a roll of her eyes. The girls' hip-hip hoorayed, jumping in the air in excitement.

"Get packed, you all leave in the morning before school starts!" Alex ordered as all the girls saluted him with broad smiled.

"Yes sir, Alex-Sama!" the girls stated and then giggled.

"Wait a minute there!" Mrs. Hyuuga stated as everyone diverted their attention to her. "Going to an all-boys school with your friends for your reasons is one thing, but you still have to consider the fact that this is a very dangerous thing to do. What if you're found out by the staff, or teachers, or any of the boys for that matter! What do you think will happen to you all! I don't know about the other parents, but all I can think is the worst case scenario!"

"She has a point there…" Mr. Kurosaki stated, looking like he was pondering the fact.

"At least have some people on the inside looking out for you all…" Mr. Sabaku stated as the girls pale at his statement. How were they going to get someone on the inside to look out for them?

"We'll discuss this matter later…" Alex stated as everyone went to their respected homes. After a while when they finally got home and packed their things, the girls thought it was time to discuss the matter.

_New Chat Room Open_

_(Sakura-Baby is now online)_

_(Flower-Girl is now online)_

_(Tough-Love is now online)_

_(Shy-Babe is now online)_

_(Soccer4Life is now online) _(Yes these online names are weird; I made them up on the spot)

Sakura-Baby (Haruno Sakura): Hey guys, what do you think we should do about the inside thing?

Tough-Love (Sabaku Temari): Always straight to the point, why not?

Flower-Girl (Yamanaka Ino): Don't know… my brain is on the dumb today…

Soccer4Life (Kurosaki TenTen): Your brain is always on the dumb, but I'm so happy my parents aren't grounding me anymore! No more torture to live with! Yay me!

Shy-Babe (Hyuuga Hinata): I-I'm s-s-so glad m-my dad a-a-a-actually said y-y-y-y-yes…

Flower-Girl: Hinata, we're on a chat, you don't need to stutter… -_-'

Shy-Babe: Oh, right, sorry. My hand was shaking… -/-

Sakura-Baby: You guys are getting off topic!

Tough-Love: sorry boss =P

Flower-Girl: LOL!

Sakura-Baby: Ha, ha, very funny Tema-Chan… let's list down who already knows our identities…

Tough-Love: Gaara knows.

Sakura-Baby: but Gaara can't be with us all of the time, except me since I have every class with him, but that's about it…

Flower-Girl: Shikamaru knows.

Sakura-Baby: That's very convenient and we all trust him to not rat us out, and it's a given that he'll go through every lengths to protect Ino, but what about the rest of us?

Shy-Babe: Alex knows.

Sakura-Baby: How is he going to the help us? He has power and influence to shut anyone up, but it's not like he's physically there to help us at the exact moment it happens…

Soccer4Life: our parents, Aoi and Gen know.

Sakura-Baby: They aren't there on the inside Ten-Chan… T_T

Soccer4Life: Then what do you want me to do about it!

Flower-Girl: Ten-Chan is going crazy as it is; don't put pressure on her more than necessary…

Soccer4Life: Ha, ha, that was so pay back for the dumb comment…

Flower-Girl: you actually figured it out, cool!

Soccer4Life: Just wait till tomorrow and I'm going to-

_(Evil-Overlord is now online)_

Evil-Overlord (Haruno Alex): Sorry I'm late, what did I miss?

Flower-Girl: Ten-Chan called me dumb!

Soccer4Life: Ino called me a pressurized dumb teenage single-minded-

Flower-Girl: Hey! Don't make things up!

Tough-Love: Evil-Overlord? Seriously?

Evil-Overlord: would you prefer Demon-Ruler? Speak-Of-The-Devil, which is too long? Red-Demolisher? The-Awesome? I can go all day like this… =)

Tough-Love: That smile looks too innocent for your face…

Evil-Overlord: =D

Soccer4Life: ROFL!

Sakura-Baby: ANYWAYS! What do you think we have to do about this inside protecting thing?

Evil-Overlord: Well, I've narrowed it down to two options…

Tough-Love: Aren't you over confident…

Flower-Girl: Why am I surrounded by a bunch of smarty-pants! You two Haruno kids, why are you guys so smart?

Soccer4Life: Shikamaru…

Flower-Girl: OMG! Him too!

Tough-Love: Hinata, you should participate more!

Shy-Babe: Uh…

Sakura-Baby: And those two options would be…?

Evil-Overlord: Shit, girls talk too much… Anyways there is the option of me participating in the staff to keep a close eye on you all, plus I'll have to request help from Aoi, Gen and maybe some other friends…

Flower-Girl: Really! You would do that for us!

Evil-Overlord: Of course, that would mean me taking time off from my busy schedule and somehow balance everything out so I can be at the school and also work at the same time…

Tough-Love: he so wouldn't do that for us… T.T

Sakura-Baby: I understand, and the latter option?

Evil-Overlord: … this one is actually a bit harder… and would require some confessions and admitting truths and such…

Shy-Babe: What do you mean?

Sakura-Baby: Elaborate, Onii-Sama…

Evil-Overlord: … reveal your identity to someone you can absolutely trust and will no matter what will keep you in vision and protected by anyone else that posses as a threat…

Sakura-Baby: …

Flower-Girl: …

Tough-Love: …

Soccer4Life: …

Shy-Babe: …

Evil-Overlord: …

Sakura-Baby: WTH!

Evil-Overlord: What! I felt left out!

Sakura-Baby: no, not that! I mean are you implying I tell Naruto that Shane is actually Sakura! He'll hate me, and think I'm a lying whore that just wanted to get closer to him and he wouldn't want to see my face ever again!

Evil-Overlord: You said Naruto, not me… and if he did that, I'd kick his ass so hard-

Sakura-Baby: ONII-SAMA!

Evil-Overlord: what, I'm just being a considerate loving older brother…

Sakura-Baby: an overprotective possessive one at that…

Evil-Overlord: admit it, you love me this way =P

Tough-Love: you want me, to tell Uchiha Sasuke of all people, that his girlfriend has been living under the same roof as him for all this time without him knowing it…?

Soccer4Life: you want me, to tell Hyuuga Neji who is actually an arrogant, obnoxious, prick, emotionless robot, who is the captain of the soccer team who might actually kick me out… where was I going with this?

Shy-Babe: revealing your identity…

Soccer4Life: oh, right, sorry! You expect me to tell a guy like that, that I'm actually his girlfriend cross-dressing as a guy just to be on the soccer team? He already thinks I'm a retarded moron, this will just prove it, nonetheless make my image worst than it already is!

Shy-Babe: Kiba-Kun is going to be so shocked…

Flower-Girl: I feel for you guys, really, but I don't have a problem with this at all since apparently my roommate/boyfriend is already in on the secret! Yay! No complicating matters for me! ^_^

Tough-Love: T_T

Sakura-Baby: T.T

Soccer4Life: :

Shy-Babe: T/T

Flower-Girl: LOL!

Sakura-Baby: you can 'LOL' all you want, while the rest of us suffer!

Evil-Overlord: well, I'm guessing we're all into the latter option, so since my job is done I'll be going now… T_T

_(Evil-Overlord is now offline)_

Sakura-Baby: very professional Aniki…

_(Smarty-Pants is now online)_

Smarty-Pants (Nara Shikamaru): Ino, did you change my username while I wasn't looking?

Flower-Girl: … maybe… ^_^

Soccer4Life: whoa, hello! Girls only! How did you get on this chat?

Smarty-Pants: I hacked; now watch me add other people for revenge…

_(Duck-Ass is now online)_

_(Ramen-Lover is now online)_

_(Dog-Wolf is now online)_

_(Bug-Eyes is now online)_

Duck-Ass (Uchiha Sasuke): Who the fucking hell-

Bug-Eyes (Hyuuga Neji): Changed my freaking username!

Ramen-Lover Namikaze Naruto): I saw Tyler and Tristan do that… ^_^

Duck-Ass: and you didn't bother stopping them, why!

Ramen-Lover: 'Cause I thought it would be funny! XD

Dog-Wolf (Inazuka Kiba): Chill guys, just change it! Wait, where are we!

Bug-Eyes: in a chat room, dog-breath…

Duck-Ass: I don't feel like changing it now… Wait, why are we on a chat? I was busy doing something!

Smarty-Pants: I added you in this…

Ramen-Lover: wait… Is that you Sakura-Chan!

Sakura-Baby: me and my friends… hey, Naruto…

Soccer4Life: what happened to the girls' only meeting? What happened to privacy nowadays? Ugh, you guys are so annoying! Why do you guys always pop up at the most random moments!

Bug-Eyes: I'm guessing this annoying chick is none other than TenTen…

Soccer4Life: what did you call me!

Bug-Eyes: yet again, my genius seizes to amaze even myself! *Smirk*

Tough-Love: what a nice boyfriend-girlfriend relationship you guys have… =D

Duck-Ass: Tough-Love? Is that like and indirect message to me?

Tough-Love: you wish…

Dog-Wolf: Hinata! Wow, it's great to see you! Or talk, or something, or whatever…

Shy-Babe: it's nice to hear from you too Kiba-Kun…

Flower-Girl: Shika, I swear, you can be so troublesome sometimes…

Soccer4Life: … did you just say what I think you just said…?

Flower-Girl: what did I say?

Tough-Love: ROFL! Ino, your getting influenced by Shikamaru!

Flower-Girl: *scrolls up to see what she wrote* OMG! I did not just say what I think I see what I just said!

Smarty-Pants: Nice babe… *smug smirk*

Ramen-Lover: OH MAN! I FORGOT SOMETHING! Sakura-Chan, I forgot to ask from the last time we saw each other! Where the heck did your brother Shane and his friends go!

Duck-Ass: Yeah! What the fuck! The soccer game is in less than two weeks, and they bail on us!

Dog-Wolf: yeah, we're going to have to forfeit without a whole team!

Bug-Eyes: I swear, if they chickened out on us, I'm going to kill them!

Sakura-Baby: Shut up! Don't worry! There are just some complications!

Duck-Ass: what does that even mean!

Soccer4Life: should we tell them…?

Tough-Love: I say not yet, let them wait until later.

Ramen-Lover: tell us what?

Shy-Babe: but we are going to tell them eventually, so why not now…?

Dog-Wolf: Tell us what!

Flower-Girl: keep them waiting until the right moment!

Bug-Eyes: tell us what, damn it!

Sakura-Baby: I think we should tell them in person, which would be better…

Smarty-Pants, Ramen-Lover, Duck-Ass, Bug-Eyes and Dog-Wolf: TELL US WHAT!

Sakura-Baby, Flower-Girl, Tough-Love, Soccer4Life and Shy Babe: tell you later! ^_^

_End of Chat Room_

Sakura sat back in her chair and sighed. They were going to have to tell the guys, and face the consequences. Would the guys hate them after they find out the truth? Will they be able to look past the lies they were fed and actually still have affections toward the girls? Will they even _want_ to protect and keep an eye on the girls after they find out the truth?

What would Naruto think about her after he finds out the truth…?

One think was for sure; tomorrow was going to be an unavoidably long, good and back day for all of them…

**Sadz:**** Am I awesome, or what?**

**Neji:**** Or what…**

**Sadz:**** Shut up! Anyways, I think the parents gave in to quickly after they made such a big deal about it. The thing I added about the chat, I thought that would be cool to do. I'm fascinated by stupid things, I do that… **

**Sasuke:**** You need a life Sadz, and quickly…**

**Sakura:**** R&R! Wait for the next chapter! Anticipate it!**

**Kiba:**** Why does Sakura say such big fancy words…? **

**Sadz:**** Which means I know big fancy words! I'm smart!**

**Temari:**** Not…**

**Sadz:**** All of you could just-**

**Ino:**** Don't swear!**

**Sadz:**** -get buried alive in-**

**Hinata:**** My innocence!**

**Sadz:**** -molten-**

**Sakura:**** Lava! OMG! No~! **

**Sadz:**** -chocolate…**

**Naruto:**** … that's it…? Seriously…? **

**Sadz:**** I can be a nice person when I want to be! XD Anyways, see you all next time! Bye-bye! **

_**To Be Continued!**_


	16. Truth

**Sadz:**** So how is everyone's day? I feel random today so Yippee! **

**Naruto and Sasuke:**** What the hell happened to you…?**

**Sakura:**** What! She can't be happy for once in her life!**

**Sadz:**** You people shouldn't talk to me if you're going to end up insult me… T_T**

**Alex:**** Sadz does not own shit… T_T**

**Sadz:**** Again! You people shouldn't talk to me if you're going to end up insulting me… T_T**

**Neji:**** Enjoy what little Sadz has to provide for you… T_T**

**Sadz:**** This beginning talk thing is depressing me to no end; let's just get on with the story for today… T_T **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 16: Truth_

The girl walked toward their dorms, in their male disguise and the Konoha all-boys school uniform, with their luggage, as they neared the building.

"So when are we going to tell the guys about… ya know… us…?" Ino asked suddenly as Sakura squinted her eyes toward the sky in thought.

"Not now, that's for sure…" Temari stated as TenTen laughed her head off.

"That would be hilarious! We walk in the building and see the guys. Then we'd be like 'Hey guys, did you know that we're actually the girls instead of guys, you know, your girlfriends. We've all been living under the same roof for a while before, and the reason we left for a while wasn't because we chickened out of the soccer game, but because our parents found out. I hope you'll all understand and forgive us…' I would crack up on their reactions!" TenTen laughed so hard, she literally fell on the floor clutching her stomach, her bag cushioning her fall.

"You're such a retard…" Ino stated with a disgusted look as TenTen looked at her incredulously.

"Look who's talking, idiot…" TenTen stated as they glared each other off, as the other three girls anime sweat-dropped at their bickering.

"What happened to you guys while I wasn't around…?" Sakura asked.

"_He_ stole my cookie!" TenTen shouted.

"_He_ stole my perfume!" Ino shouted as TenTen glared at her.

"Since when have you ever even _used_ a sports perfume!" TenTen asked her as Ino pouted.

"Since I took it from my dad to experiment on a flower!"

"You were going to throw it out anyways!"

"Yeah! _After_ I experiment with it, which I couldn't since you _stole _it before I got a chance to use it!" Ino ranted back as a vein popped up on both Temari and Sakura's heads.

"Shut up!" they both yelled out and then punched the two girls. "Damn, you're so annoying…" Temari stated as they entered the building. They stopped in their tracks as they saw the guys there, preparing themselves for the school day, frozen at the sight of them. Kiba had a roll of bread in his mouth, Naruto was pulling his pants up, Shikamaru was reading a textbook, Sasuke was on the couch with the remote in his hand and Neji was on a chair putting his shoes on. The girls stared at them, holding back their laughter as the guys began to glare at them.

"Where the hell have you guys been!" Neji spat out as the girls coughed back their laughter.

"Around…" TenTen stated with a smile and a rough boyish voice, trying to get used to the voice.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? We thought we had to forfeit because you all chi-!" Sasuke was about to say when Sakura cut them off by smacking both Naruto and Sasuke with her backpack.

"Who said we were chickening out?" Sakura asked with a vein popped out on her forehead.

"Why did you hit me too, Shane!" Naruto asked as Sakura stared at him.

"That is because, Naruto, you told Sakura that we were chickening out…" Sakura stated as Naruto started to laugh nervously.

"She told you that…?" Naruto asked with a grin as I smirked.

"Yeah, and she told me to give you a sweat kiss for her when I saw you…" Sakura stated with a smirk as Naruto went wide eyed.

"Dude… look… you're a good friend and all… but my heart only belongs to Sakura-Chan… and…" Naruto was trying to form a coherent sentence without hesitating in his words as the girls started laughing at him. After a while, they all finally exited the building with the guys walking in front as a group and the girls trailing behind.

"S-so when a-are we g-g-going to t-tell them…?" Hinata asked as Sakura sighed.

"It would be weird to ask in the middle of the day or during soccer practice… so we should just tell them when we get back to our dorm…" Sakura stated as Ino looked quizzically at her.

"Should we tell them separately, not that I have a problem with that but-" Ino began as Temari cut her off.

"No! We'll group them up in the TV room and tell them all together!" Temari stated as Ino formed an 'O' with her mouth in understanding.

"That seems m-much better…" Hinata stated while playing with her fingers.

"Oye! What's taking you guys so long! You're losing your touch!" Sasuke commented from the front as the girls' anime sweat-dropped at him. All of a sudden, Gaara walked briskly toward the girls and then suddenly hugged Sakura. Everyone stared awkwardly at them, until finally Gaara let Sakura go.

"You ok, Shane? After everyone happened, I heard you guys fixed it…" Gaara stated as Sakura smiled up sheepishly at him.

"Yeah, everything turned out ok in the end…" Sakura exclaimed as Gaara sighed annoyingly.

"Good, because I'm never going to hug you again…" Gaara stated before walking away.

"Meanie!" Sakura yelled out as everyone sweat-dropped at their little moment.

"Yeah, hug Shane but don't hug your own brother, who is by the way your own flesh and blood…" Temari stated with a sweat-drop as the other girls laughed.

"You gay idiots, hurry up or you'll all be scolded by the teachers!" Kiba stated as the guys ran away, leaving the girls alone.

"Should we really tell them…?" TenTen asked, a bit nervously this time. The girls were thinking about their relationships with the guys, and how they'll act with the girls after they find out the truth. Sakura let out a heavy sigh before answering seriously.

"It's for the best, whether they take the news in a good or bad way…" Sakura stated as some of them sighed and the others gulped nervously, beginning their days back as boys.

The girls decided to make the best of the day as much as they could. Ino got in trouble by Kurenai for exploding the biology lab, Temari got in trouble for beating up five guys that pissed her off, Hinata was chased by a mob of fan boys, TenTen was running away from Asuma for trying to skip his ever so interesting math class and Sakura was trying as hard as she can not to fall asleep in Kakashi's physics class as he talks about the wonders of gravity. Everything was going smoothly…

"Ian tired!" Ino wailed as she stood by the goal, panting and beaten up from all the soccer balls kicked toward her.

"Ian, we're the ones who are freaking running around here, how do you think we feel!" Temari yelled back, making Ino give her a tired smirk as a reply.

"This is so annoying…" Sakura panted out. "We've been practicing for hours… when are we going to stop…?"

"How much longer are you expecting us to be able to stand for this before we collapse!" TenTen yelled out as the other guys glared at them.

"Because of all of your absences, we're behind schedule in practicing…" Neji pointed out.

"We need to make up for it by putting in extra hours," Sasuke stated the obvious.

"We only have one and a half week left before the game!" Shikamaru yelled out from across the field.

"Can I kick their butts…?" Hinata whispered to TenTen, cracking her knuckles for emphasis.

"Allow me the pleasure of assisting you in that, Haden…" Temari stated, wearing here boxing gloves that appeared out of nowhere.

"Come on guys, calm down before Shane kicks my ass later for not stopping you guys…" TenTen stated as they sighed in annoyance.

"Alright then, ten minute break!" Naruto shouted out as the girls collapsed on a separate bench away from the guys.

"Naruto actually knows mercy…" Sakura stated with a smile as Naruto splashed water in her face.

"Just for that, I'm cutting it down to five minutes…" Naruto stated with an evil smirk.

"What!" all the girls yelled out to him as he walk away, chuckling.

"Hey Shane, do we have to tell them…?" Temari asked as she took a swing of her bottle of water.

"I don't even remember why we have to tell them…" TenTen stated as she dried her face with a towel. All of a sudden, Ino's phone started ringing **'Dirty dancing'**. Ino picked up the phone with a smile.

"Yellow!" Ino stated in a manly voice as she placed the phone near her ear.

"_What the hell is with your voice?"_ said the woman on the other line, resulting in Ino coughing on her own spit.

"Mom!" Ino shouted out as even the guys on the other side of the field could hear her.

"_Yes, your mom! Who else do you think it is! I'm just checking up on you to see if you've done as we asked and found yourself some trustworthy people to observe you while you're in school… have you come around to doing just that yet…?"_ Mrs. Yamanaka asked as Ino laughed nervously.

"Um… yeah mom… we're on it!" Ino stated as her mother sighed in annoyance.

"_Well speed it up already, we're getting impatient here! __***background***__ tell her I said hi!"_ Mrs. Yamanaka sighed again. _"Your dad says hi and that he loves you…"_

"Love you guys too!"

"_Anyways, why are you talking in that manly voice to your mother?"_

"Um… because I'm still in school and in front of other people…" Ino stated in an uncertain way.

"_What! You're still in school! It's almost dinner time! What on earth do you think you're doing!"_

"Love you mom, see you later, bye!" Ino stated and hanged up the phone quickly before her mother could have another chance as to say something else or scold her for something yet again. She looked at the girls and smiled weirdly. "I remembered why we have to tell the guys…"

"Man~…" Hinata stated with a sighed as Neji came up to them and punched TenTen's arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for you bug-eyed faggot!" TenTen yelled out as Neji glared down at her.

"Back to training…" he stated simply and then left. The girls looked at each other and then sighed.

"Oh, he once I tell him that Tristan is actually TenTen; he is so~ going to get it…" TenTen stated in a menacing tone making the other girls sighed once again.

After yet another hour of training, they all finally went back to the dorm building, but they all collapsed in the living room before they had a chance to reach the stairs.

"Ian tired!" Ino wailed again as TenTen weakly punched her.

"Shut the hell up, annoying Ian…" TenTen growled as Sakura sighed at them.

"This again?" Sakura asked as Ino flared.

"It's not 'this again'! What happened is very important to me and-!" Ino was on a roll when suddenly Hinata threw a pillow at her.

"Shut up, I'm tired of your whining and annoyingness…" Hinata stated as Temari laughed at the scene.

"I'm not cooking…" Sakura stated as Sasuke picked up the phone.

"Who wants Chinese?" Sasuke asked.

"Who the hell is going to pick it up from Officer Ibiki?" Shikamaru asked as a silence fell upon the room.

"Uh-uh, not me! Ero-Ibiki hates me!" Naruto shouted out as the other guys sighed.

"Ibiki is a dick; I'm not wasting my time trying to reason with his perverted thinking trait…" Neji stated as the guys sighed.

"Not me, he's a perverted gay lord! I don't want to go anywhere near him!" Kiba stated as Sasuke did a 'humph' for his reason.

"Ibiki is scary!" Ino stated.

"I-I don't want t-to approach h-him…" Hinata stated shyly.

"I'm too tired to even walk…" TenTen stated, since Neji tortured her mostly on the field.

"Oh for the love of Pete! I'll go!" Sakura stated as everyone looked at her with a surprised look. Then, two seconds later, they were all bowing and worshiping her for her braveness. "Get away from me…"

"Alright, I ordered it and it should be here in twenty minutes…" Sasuke stated as they all sat in the living room, doing absolutely nothing.

"Can we tell you guys something…? Like, can we trust you guy's with a really big secret…?" Temari started off as the other guys ears perked up at the question.

"Um… sure…" Kiba stated as he leaned forward to hear the big news.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else!" Ino shouted out as the guys nodded in agreement.

"Also, you can't hate us after hearing it!" TenTen stated as the guys nodded once again.

"Also, after hearing it, don't look at us like we're complete idiots or psychos or whatever…" Hinata added in.

"I'm not promising anything…" Neji and Sasuke stated in unison. The girls looked at each other, gulped audibly and then pulled their wigs off. They ruffled and fixed their hair a little to show Ino's long bubblegum blonde hair, TenTen's short brown one, Temari's somewhat short sandy blonde hair, Hinata's long purple hair and Sakura's long pink hair. Everything was silent and then the guys' mouths dropped to the ground (except Shikamaru's mouth). No one said anything, as the girls anticipated for an answer from the guys, which they weren't getting apparently.

"I knew all along…" Shikamaru stated in a bored manner, breaking the silence.

"Nani!" Naruto and Kiba shouted out as they looked disbelievingly at the pineapple head, and then they all were too engaged in fighting to realize that the girls were still there.

"Uh… guys…?" Temari stated uncertainly as the guys ignored her.

"Guys…!" TenTen tried this time but they still ignored her.

"_Guys!_" Sakura yelled out as everything went still and silent. A few moments later, everyone was back in their sitting positions, looking seriously at one another.

"Ok… can someone fill me in here, because I'm really confused…" Naruto stated as the girls sighed.

"Where do we even start with this…?" TenTen asked mostly to herself as Sakura informed them of everything that happened and etc that went on from the moment they read the 'Soccer Club Cancellation' note to the moment they were sitting here now.

"Ok! Wait! So Shane…?" Naruto asked.

"Doesn't exist…" Sakura stated.

"And we have been living with…?" Sasuke asked.

"Us this whole time…" Temari finished.

"And you're going through all this trouble just because…?" Neji asked.

"We love soccer…" TenTen stated nonchalantly, getting used to answering the same thing to everyone that asked her the same question.

"And you're choosing now to tell us this because…?" Kiba asked.

"Our parents are worried and asked for some trustworthy support on the inside to keep us safe, since it was somehow a miracle to convince them in the end…" Hinata ended as the guy's went silent.

"So the Tristan I punched roughly during practice today was actually…?" Neji stated a bit nervously as a dark cloud loomed over TenTen.

"Me, you dumbass!" TenTen shouted as they were engaged in a fight, but no one paid any heed to them.

"Oh man! I walked around sometimes in my boxers when I was too lazy to put pants on! That's so uncool!" Naruto yelled out- resulting in Sakura giggling at his innocence- as realization hit some of the other guys as well.

"Shit, sometimes I'd sing 'Who Let the Dogs Out' in the shower!" Kiba yelled out as Hinata giggled at the memory.

"I hit a girl… I hit my girlfriend… I threatened her sometimes also… shit!" Sasuke was talking to himself in distress as a vein popped out of Temari's head.

"Yeah, I remember those times…" Temari stated with a crack of her knuckles for emphasis.

"Wait… so I've been sleeping in the same room as Hinata this whole time and haven't even realized it…?" Kiba asked in disbelief as the other guys blushed at the statement.

"Wait! I could have 'walked in' on Sakura-Chan while she was taking a bath! Damn it!" Naruto yelled out as a pillow was thrown at his head.

"Baka!" Sakura screamed out, and then fixed her wig back on. "Anyways, it's been twenty minutes so I have to go. Is everything clear on what you guys have to do since we told you this?" Sakura asked as the guys nodded. "Alright then, I'm off!" she stated and then walked out the building. A few moments passed in silence before Sasuke spoke up.

"If Shane is actually Sakura…" Sasuke began.

"And Officer Ibiki is a perverted asshole…" Neji went on.

"Then that means…" Shikamaru was about to conclude.

"Sakura is most probably going to get raped!" Kiba shouted out

"Sakura-Chan is in danger!" Naruto yelled, getting the situation and then raced out the dorm building.

"Heh~ Naruto is such a Knight in shining armor for his princess Sakura…" Ino stated with a smile as TenTen laughed her ass off.

"Shining armor, or in an orange jumpsuit!" TenTen stated with more laughter. (Naruto isn't really wearing a jumpsuit since this is modernized Naruto).

"Well, at least he does his role without hesitation…" Temari stated.

_Konoha All-Boys School Front Gates_

Sakura reached the gates to the school entrance and approached Officer Ibiki with a boyish grin.

"Hi there, Officer Ibiki! How are you doing today?" Sakura asked friendly as Ibiki looked up at her and then blush, but had a frown on his face.

"What do you think you're doing here after curfew?" Officer Ibiki asked, but his eyes travelled downward to Sakura's body, making her eye twitched, but she tried to keep up her polite tone.

"I placed an order for some Chinese and they said it should be here by now. I came by to pick it up…" Sakura stated as Ibiki frowned at her.

"Yes, I have it here. However, I can't give it to you. You should know the rules and-!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've been practicing with the team, studying, doing homework and working my butt off so long that I didn't really feel like cooking for myself and the rest of the dorm today. So why don't we let this one time go?"

"You cook for everyone in your dorm building?"

"Yeah, trust me, if you want to die then you let them cook their so called 'food' for you. So since I always cook anyways, I thought I'd give myself a day off today, just this once. You understand, right, Officer Ibiki?" Sakura asked him as he smiled at her, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with a finger.

"I'll let this one time go…"

"Really! Great!"

"Under a condition…" he stated as Sakura flinched.

"What are you talking about…?"

"I'm the security guard here, and I have to enforce the rules around here. If I'm breaking them, then who else is going to enforce them? So, I'll do you a favor, but in return, you have to do one for me…" he stated with a wicked smile as Sakura inched away from him.

"What kind of favor…?" Sakura asked reluctantly as Ibiki was right in front of her suddenly.

"This kind…" he stated and pushed his hand up her shirt, making her gasp in shock.

"Fuck off Ero-Officer!" Naruto shouted, kicking Ibiki across the head making the guy skid across the ground a few feet away. Naruto grabbed the bag of food and then looked down at Sakura with a serious face, making Sakura gulp up at him.

"Thanks…?" Sakura tried as Naruto started pouting at her.

"How come pervy Ibiki gets to touch you there and I can't!" Naruto asked childishly, making Sakura's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Naruto, you sound gay saying that!" Sakura retorted.

"I don't care! I want to touch! Touch!" Naruto stated in a childish manner as a vein popped up on Sakura's head.

"Hai, hai, let's go already!" Sakura stated and was about to storm off when a hand snaked up her back, making her shudder in a mixture of shock and pleasure, knowing who's large and warm hand it belonged to.

"_Naruto!_" Sakura yelled out and he picked her up, but his hand didn't come out from under her large shirt.

"Don't take me lightly Sakura-Chan; I am a man after all…" Naruto stated with a grin as Sakura's eyes widened at him.

"_Baka!_" Sakura yelled out as her boyish voice echoed into the night sky.

_The next morning_

**(****NaruSaku****)**

Naruto got up from his bed and yawned loudly. With sleepy eyes, he inspected his dorm room and then shrugged. He stood up and then headed to the bathroom, satisfied that it wasn't locked. As he entered, for some reason the bathroom was either foggy from steam or because of his vision that was just blurry from not rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Blindly walking through the room, he reached the curtains to the tub and then pulled the curtains aside.

"_Naruto!_" Right then when he heard the earth piercing scream of his name did he remember what was happening around him. Right in front of him was Sakura, trying to hide herself with the curtains as he could distinguish her nice curves, her creamy white skin, and the water cascading down her body, her wet hair that was stuck to her face and back, and her slightly flushed face.

After realization at what he was staring at with wide eyes and mouth gaped, he quickly ran out the bathroom, slammed the door behind him and tripped on the rug in his room. He smiled at what he just saw, and the memories of yesterday flooding in. Then, he realized the situation he was in and yelled out in fright.

**(****SasuTema****)**

Sasuke stood up and stretched, yawning as he looked outside at the bright new day and then frowned. _'Man, did it suck to wake up in the morning or what…?'_ he thought to himself. He walked to the bathroom and then kicked the door open. He started tiredly ahead of him, with his hair ruffled around and black rings under his eyes.

"_Sasuke!_" Temari screamed as he blinked. _'Now why would she be screaming his name so early in the morning for? Wait, why was she in his bathroom in the first place?'_ he thought to himself. Then realization dawned on his situation as he realized what was in front of him. Standing there was Temari in her bra, with her Konoha all-boys uniform pants on that was riding down her hips, showing off her- unfortunately for him- boxers that had little red boxing glove prints on it. He ran out the room and panted for breath, and then yelled out as a hand clasped down on his shoulder from within the bathroom.

**(****NejiTen****)**

"Damn, I'm still sleepy…" Neji stated matter-of-factly as he sat on the side of his bed. His brushed his fingers through his hair with an irritated look as he didn't want to go to school after everything that had happened yesterday. He looked to the side to see that TenTen had a blanket covering her from head to toe. Neji's eye twitched as she still didn't get up from the abnormally loud alarm clock in their room. "Oye, get the hell up Missy!" Neji yelled out as he threw his pillow at her roughly. She groaned and then flopped around in her bed, facing the wall instead of him. "Oye!"

"Five more minutes, Ne…" TenTen groaned and then started snoring. Neji had three anime tick marks on his head by now, getting annoyed at the fact that she couldn't even finished his short name while addressing him.

"I said get up already you moron!" Neji stated as he pulled the blanket off her completely, which was a mistake on his part.

"_Neji!_" TenTen yelled out as Neji drank in the sight of her. _'Was that the first time she said his name? It sounded nice coming from her mouth,'_ he thought. She was wearing a large shirt with the neckline exposing her shoulders, her man-boxers riding down her hips a bit, her hair in a mess that he thought looked 'attractive' on her. He realized what he was doing by then, yelled in shock and then tumbled backwards. TenTen punched him in the gut before running into the bathroom. Neji sat there in a little daze before composing himself to start the day off in a less awkward fashion then what had just occurred.

**(****KibaHina****)**

"Oh my flipping Kami-Sama! Hinata, why the hell won't you wake up!" Kiba yelled out as he tried to shake Hinata up. He tried everything you could think of to wake a human being up, but nothing was working, and he'd end up getting hit and landing somewhere across the room. He gulped and tried his last resort. He ran into the bathroom, took a bucket of water, pulled the blanket off of Hinata and then dumped the water over her.

"_Kiba-Kun!_" Hinata screamed out as Kiba got the gist of what he had just done. _'Even if she was made, she still wouldn't forget her honorifics,'_ he thought to himself. Hinata was soaked in water making her face, hair, clothes and sheets wet. Kiba could decipher her nice refined curved as her clothes hugged her body perfectly. Kiba shouted in dismay as he knew how Hinata acted in the morning, and prayed to Kami that he wouldn't die young.

**(****ShikaIno****)**

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!" "Neji!" "Kiba-Kun!" was the loud yells heard from all over the dorm building as Shikamaru smirked behind his book. He was on the bed, all ready and waiting for Ino to get out the bathroom so they could go downstairs and eat breakfast. After a few seconds, loud yells and cries of dismay from the boys could be heard making Shikamaru chuckle evilly. _'So the boys have finally realized that living with a bunch of girls was harder than they thought…'_ Shikamaru smiled, thinking how much more interesting life will be now that the others have been filled in on the secret.

"Shikamaru? Did you hear something?" Ino asked, coming out from the bathroom in her uniform. He stared at her in a bored manner and shrugged.

"Birds…" he stated simply as she put her hands on her hips.

"Aren't birds supposed to sing in the morning, not yell?" Ino asked as Shikamaru sighed in annoyance, closing his book.

"Stop living in the fairytale world and let's go already…" he stated, ruffling her wig as she groaned in annoyance at him.

_Kitchen Table_

Everyone sat on the table, but had different expressions on their faces. Sasuke had a dizzy look and a sour red cheek, Kiba was blushing madly with a few bruises, Naruto was trying to hide his wide eyed shock and blush and got away with only two huge bumps on his head, Neji was trying to hide his surprise as he clutched his stomach, and the girls- except Ino- all looked pissed. On the other hand, Shikamaru looked bored yet cheeky at the same time and Ino sweat-dropped at the heavy atmosphere.

"Eto… did everyone have a good morning today…?" Ino stated, trying to liven up the tense atmosphere.

"No!" the girls yelled out and glared at the scared shitless guys as Ino sweat-dropped and sighed in defeat.

_Walking into School_

"Oye, Sasuke!" Suigetsu shouted out as Sasuke turned his head to look at the older male.

"Suigetsu… Juugo… What do you want…?" Sasuke asked as everyone stood to wait for Sasuke.

"What happened to your cheek? That looks like it actually hurt… what did you get yourself into now? Mind including me…?" Suigetsu stated in a teasing way as Sasuke just stared at the white haired boy and quiet Juugo.

"It's nothing, I found out the hard way that my roommate knows boxing…" Sasuke stated as Suigetsu laughed his ass off at him.

"What the hell did you do to him? Try to rape him?" Suigetsu stated jokingly as Temari was about to kill the older boy, if it weren't for Kiba trying to hold her back.

"It's nothing to worry yourself about…" Sasuke stated. Suigetsu was about to say something when his phone started ringing.

"Is it Karin again?" Naruto asked as the girls raised a brow at him. Suigetsu took his phone out and sighed.

"Yup, it's my bitchy girlfriend again. Remind me again why I'm dating her?" Suigetsu stated with a smirked as Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know, you're the dumbass for dating her…" Sasuke stated as Suigetsu laughed at him and then answered the phone, while they all went off to class.

Everyone was sitting in class, waiting for the nightmare to begin, and then end.

"I don't want to do chemistry, it's so boring!" Ino stated from across the room as Sakura sighed at her. All of a sudden, the door swung open and in came the teacher.

"Yo class, I'm your new Chemistry teacher, so shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Alex stated with an evil grin as the girls and guys eyes widened in horror.

**Sadz:**** Poor class, to have Alex as their new teacher… hoped you liked it! R&R! **

**Naruto:**** Why Sadz! Why! **

**Sadz:**** Buck up and be a man! **

**Elfman:**** Be a man!**

**Sasuke:**** dude, you're not even in this anime… -_-'**

**Sakura:**** I wonder what's going too happened in the next chapter… I hope it's going to be exciting!**

**Sadz:**** I didn't plan that far yet…**

**Everyone:**** Nani!**

**Sadz:**** Ok everyone! See ya, love ya, and review! I'll be back! Bye! **

_**To Be Continued! ^_^**_


	17. Teachers

**Sadz:**** Damn, life is tiring… **

**Sasuke:**** What the hell is your problem? Just write and get your life over with, that's what your best at…**

**Everyone:**** *Backs away***

**Sadz:**** *Death Glare***

**Sasuke:**** *Glare***

**Sadz:**** *Shoots Sasuke with a shotgun in the leg twice and once on the shoulder* I'm not in the mood for your bitching today…**

**Sasuke:**** Holy macaroni! That hurts like hell!**

**Sakura:**** Um… R&R… Sadz is feeling mean, evil and cold-hearted today so don't make her hate you…**

**Gaara:**** Oye, what's wrong with you Sadz?**

**Sadz:**** At least you have the decency to ask… **

**Aoi:**** Sadz owns nothing but the story and ideas! Now run away from the scary lady!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 17: Teachers_

"Yo class, I'm your new Chemistry teacher, so shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Alex stated with an evil grin as the girls and guys eyes widened in horror. "I am known as the supreme overlord emperor of fucking evil awesomeness, but since I'm here as your teacher, you all have to called me Alex-Sensei-Sama or anything else awesome. If you fail to do that, I will either fail you in my subject or get you kicked out of the fucking school and not be allowed to attend any other fucking schools or colleges for the rest of your fucking little lives. You're future depends on your behavior now, so I suggest you don't piss me off and to start acting like good little brats like you all are supposed to be…" Alex stated as the whole class gulped, thinking the exact same thing as to follow up on whatever the evil scary man said. A boy raised his hand, resulting in Alex raising his brow at the kid, acknowledging him to continue.

"Alex-Sensei-Sama, can you tell us a little about yourself…?" Sai asked with his sickeningly fake smile which made Alex's eye twitch.

"What the fuck is this? 'Show and tell' or chemistry? Shut the fuck up and get ready to start the fucking lesson!" Alex yelled out, turning around to write some stuff on the board as the whole class sweat dropped at his aggressiveness.

'_We just wanted to know if you were a serial killer, here to kill the next generation of the world or not…'_ the whole class thought together before taking their things out to start the lesson. There were different types of thoughts going through all the students at the moment.

'_He's so scary, how did he even get a job here?'_ Kiba thought.

'_He should try and be nicer to people, and then he wouldn't be a lonely cruel monster…'_ Sai thought with a smile.

'_Why is Alex-Onii-Sama here! Is he here to keep an eye on us to help, or trying to make my high school life a living hell!'_ Sakura thought with a twitch of the eye, trying to think the former instead of the latter.

'_What's up with this scary guy and saying "fuck" all the time…?'_ Neji thought to himself, but showed no signs of emotion as always.

"Stop daydreaming!" Alex yelled out as everyone looked a bit startled at him, and then quickly pulled their attention back into the lesson.

"Um… Overlord-Sama…?" a brown haired boy called out while raising his hand. Alex's eye twitched in annoyance as he stopped writing on the board and turned around to face the kid.

'_What does this faggot want?'_ Alex thought ushering the kid to continue so he can get on with his life.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" the kid asked as Alex threw a piece of chalk at him. It barely got the kid, grazing his cheek and leaving a scratch there with some blood flowing out, then crashing into the wall as it almost broke the wall at the back entirely, but instead left a large crater. Everyone was scared shitless and sweating, praying the kid and that they themselves would live.

"**Ho~? You want to go to the bathroom in my class, at the beginning of the lesson, at the beginning of the day? If you have such a small bladder, then I suggest you wear a diaper from now on, because in these next forty-five minutes of this period, none of you are going to move a single inch out of your seats…**" Alex stated menacingly as all the boys prayed for their lives to be spared. "Alright, take out your homework assigned to you by your last teacher and pass them to the front…" Alex informed as everyone started shuffling for their homework.

"Oh shit! I didn't do it!" Naruto whispered desperately to Sasuke as the boy just quirked a brow at him.

"Tell me something new…" Sasuke replied as Naruto started sweating in panic.

"Let me copy yours!" Naruto asked as Sasuke scowled at him.

"No way dude, you'll get me in trouble like you always do…" Sasuke stated. If Naruto was going to say something back to that, he didn't have a chance to, since a book was slammed right next to him. Naruto looked up, dreading at the evil smirking menace hovering over him. In Naruto's mind, Alex looked so freaking scary that he was imagining him as a demon with a black cloud of evilness all around him, his red eyes glowing, horns and claws, and fangs with red blood dripping out from his mouth.

"**What do we have here? Didn't I just say no talking or anything of the sort in my class…?**" Alex asked darkled as Naruto started shaking in his seat. "**Namikaze Naruto, where is your homework…?**"

"Uh… well… see… about that…" Naruto was stuttering and shaking, making Alex's dark taunting smile widen all the more. Naruto looked to Sakura hopefully, but only to be disappointed as she ignored him. "I kind of… sort of… don't have it… at the moment…"

"**What happened to it? Did a dog eat your homework? Did it somehow vanish? Did it burst into flames? Are you going to feed me with crap filled excuses…?**" Alex asked as Naruto shook his head vigorously. "**Then what happened to it?**"

"I… didn't do… it…" Naruto stated and then shut his eyes tightly close to brace for an impact.

"That's too bad, and what's worse, I can't beat the crap out of you since there's a rule for teachers that we can't harm a student…" Alex informed as Naruto smiled with some hope in his life. "Instead, you're going to hand the homework in tomorrow without getting any marks, you're going to be assigned extra work to do that might take a month to do, but you'll undergo it within the week. You're going to detention after class, and you will stand at the corner of the class right now, facing the wall, doing squats…" Alex stated with a malicious smirked as Naruto's mouth literally hit the floor. Sasuke smirked at his friend and patted his back in amusement and a mix of encouragement. Naruto looked back at Sasuke with pleading eyes.

"Fight…" Sasuke simply stated and gave him a thumbs up, as Naruto anime cried, making his way to the corner.

"Anyone else want to defy my awesomeness…?" Alex asked as everyone shook their heads vigorously. "Good, then let's start the lesson for today…"

"You guys just got mind-raped…" Sakura stated with a smirk as they exited the class.

"Alex… is a… monster…" Naruto stated as he clung on to Sakura, she in turn dragging him along.

"Chemistry is over! What a relief! I hate the periodic table more than I did before now!" Kiba stated as everyone tried to stretch out their aching limbs.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's like you all just woke up?" Ino asked as the guys looked glumly at her.

"We all stayed perfectly still and tried not to make any sudden movements for the past forty-five minutes. How do you think we feel?" Sasuke asked as the girls sighed at them.

"W-well, at least w-we have c-computer now…" Hinata stated with a little sigh as everyone entered the computer lab.

"Where's the teacher…?" Kiba asked as the others just shrugged and went to their seats.

"Welcome, maggots, to computer class. I am your new teacher, Gen…" Gen stated, walking into the room and throwing his stuff onto the desk, while gently putting his laptop bag down. The girls' mouths dropped to the ground as they stared at Gen's scowling face in front of the room.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked as the girls were speechless.

"That's Gen, one of Alex's most trusted employees and closest friends! Alex, Gen and Aoi have been friends since middle school!" Temari informed as the guys' mouths dropped to the ground. They all looked toward Gen with horror.

"Holy macaroni!" Naruto stated in an exasperated whisper as Sakura patted him back.

"It's ok; he isn't as scary and merciless as Alex. He's just always looking mad and is fun to tease, because his reactions are priceless…" Sakura informed as Naruto shook his head at her.

"I don't care about him; I'm just surprised Alex has friends! Also, two at that!" Sakura smacked Naruto backside, making him sit in class with a large anime bandage on the back of his head and a pout on his face. Gen was an intimidating looking man, but he was mostly calm and detailed in his explanation through the computer lesson.

"Damn it, I just want to use the damn computer, not know it inside out!" Neji stated, as he was ruffling his hair in exasperation.

"What class do we have now…?" TenTen asked, yawning from her lack of sleep and class naps.

"Health class…" Shikamaru stated with a sigh.

"Asuma-Sensei should join us for it," Ino stated as they all laughed at the fact. As they entered the class, they all took their seats and waited for the teacher to enter the room.

"Hi class! I'm Aoi! Your new health class teacher! Let's get along with each other!" Aoi stated with a smile, as the girls didn't even looked phased to see him, getting the picture that all three of them came along for the heck of having a good time playing teacher.

"You! You're that prick that hit me and called me pretty boy before!" Sasuke yelled out and pointed an accusing finger at Aoi. Aoi just stared at Sasuke blankly, tilting his head on the side in confusion. He walked up to Sasuke with a smile, which kind of freaked him out. Aoi stood in front of Sasuke with a smile and eyes closed, as a tense silence filled the room. All of a sudden, Aoi took out a large thick rule from behind him and smacked Sasuke on the head, leaving him sitting in his seat, laying his bleeding head on top of his table with swirls around his eyes.

"Did you kill him…?" Temari asked as Aoi just shrug and sat on top of his desk.

"Alright, since it's time to start class, let's start today off by talking about what smoking is…" Aoi stated with a sigh as the whole class listened intently to him. Aoi might be a carefree, hyper and happy looking guy, but if you pissed him off, you're just asking for a death wish. That's what the guys realized how Alex had Gen and Aoi both as friends.

As the time passed by, it was now lunch and everyone sat down in their seats animatedly talking.

"Ian tired! I just want to go to the dorm and sleep!" Ino blurted out as she threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Shut up Ian…" TenTen stated in an annoyed manner as Ino put her hands down quickly, resulting in hitting her arms on the table with a loud horrible 'bang'.

"Ouch~!" Ino yelled as she clutched her arm desperately to ward off the pain.

"Are you ok?" Shikamaru asked, inspecting the injury.

"I guess… Ah!" Ino shouted as she looked down and realized that her food got all over on her uniform. "I'm going to go clean this up, I'll catch up with you guy's later…" Ino stated with anime tears running down her cheeks.

"I'll help you with that…" Sakura stated as she got up. Ino was about to hug her until Sakura pushed her away. "Don't touch me or else I'll get as dirty as you…"

"Meanie!" Ino yelled out and stuck her tongue out at her. She turned around with a smile, which was erased when a basketball collided with her face.

"Sorry about that Ian!" some basketball club members stated as they took their ball and walked away.

"Assholes-!" Shikamaru was about to walk up to them and teach them a lesson when Naruto grabbed his shoulder and pointed toward Ino. "Hey, you ok…?" Shikamaru asked her, as her face had a large red circle mark on it and anime tears started falling out again.

"No~!" she whined. Sakura started dragging her away from the group.

"I'm taking Ian to the infirmary for now, go on ahead!" Sakura stated as the guys paled at her.

"The infirmary? No, Shane, wait! Don't take him there-!" Shikamaru tried to warn, but Sakura had already exited the cafeteria with Ino.

"Don't worry; I'm guessing they'll be fine…" Kiba stated uncertainly as Naruto and Shikamaru glared at him.

"Don't worry, Shane is there. I'm sure he can take care of himself and Ian both…" Sasuke stated as he took a sip of his drink nonchalantly. Naruto and Shikamaru sighed, but were still shifty.

"What's wrong with the infirmary?" Temari asked, a little curious and worried at the same time for her friends.

"You don't know?" Neji asked.

"Do you think we would ask if we did?" TenTen asked as a vein popped up on her temple.

"There isn't anything wrong with the infirmary or anything…" Naruto started.

"It's just…" Kiba continued.

"The nurse…" Shikamaru stated with venom in his tone, making the girls quirk their brows in confusion.

"It still hurts~ so~ much~!" Ino whined as there were about a dozen red anime veins that popped up on top of Sakura's head in annoyance, her eye twitching and her grip on Ino's collar tightening. "Shane~!"

"Shut the fuck up already you whiny little cry baby!" Sakura yelled out as Ino pouted at her, unaffected by her outburst. "Don't you dare utter another word, we're here…" Sakura stated as they pushed the door of the infirmary open, and then walked in.

"Hello boys~…" the nurse stated with a sickening smirk, prolonging his use of the 's' in a snake-like way, making both Ino and Sakura jump in place. He looked so… gay… and disgusting… he had pale skin, long hair and make-up on. Sakura and Ino shivered at him as he held out a knife in his hands that are mostly used in operation rooms to cut things open. "What can I do for you two…?"

"Um… this guy, Ian, is my friend and I need a few ice packs for him since he got hurt. Also, he needs some rest… Sensei…?" Sakura stated uncertainly to the nurse as he smiled wickedly at the two boys.

"I am Orochimaru-Sensei…" the gay nurse stated as he motioned for them toward the beds. Sakura helped Ino sit on the side of the bed and then moved to lying against the wall. The nurse moved and sat next to Ino on the bed with his stethoscope in his ears, ready for use. "Ok, pull up your shirt so I can check your heartbeat…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down their nurse-man! I just need a few ice packs, otherwise I'm completely fine! Seriously!" Ino stated in her boyish voice, trying to move as far away from Orochimaru as much as she can. Orochimaru just sat there with a smirk as Ino paled at gay-nurse-man.

"We don't need to check his heartbeats _Sensei_. As we can all plainly see, he's alive, so can we have those ice packs or not?" Sakura chirped in, wanting to leave and stay away from this guy as fast as she can. Ino looked at her with happy hopeful eyes as Orochimaru quirked a brow at her.

"What's the problem boys~? I'm just checking his heartbeats~… This~ is standard procedure anyways~…" Orochimaru stated as he proceeded in lifting Ino's shirt, in which she tried to pull away from while yelling out 'PERVERT!' "What's~ wrong…?"

"That's enough!" Sakura shouted, slapping his hand away and walking out the door, dragging a petrified Ino. Before Sakura could close the door, she saw Orochimaru smiling wickedly at them from the other side of the room. She quickly closed the door and stormed away.

"Life sucks…" Temari sighed as they all sat in their seats, waiting for Anko to start Geography class. As always, she made her flashy entrance by parachuting in through the window. She landed in safely on her feet like a cat, shooting the class a mischievous and somewhat victoriously smug smile.

"Alright class, get your notebooks out and get ready to take notes like crazy!" Anko stated as more than half the class groaned audibly at this.

"_Attention students!"_ someone stated from the loud speaker, grabbing the attention of everyone. _"This is the chairman speaking. Will the following students please come to my office immediately! Namikaze Naruto-"_

"What did I do now!" Naruto yelled out with a groan as everyone laughed at him.

"_-Uchiha Sasuke-"_

"What did you get me into now?" Sasuke asked with a glare while Naruto smirked at his accomplishment and the rest of the class laughed at their idiotic behavior toward each other.

"_-Inazuka Kiba-" _

"If this is about sneaking that stray dog into school, I couldn't help it! He looked so helpless! Or was it a she…?" Kiba stated in his own defense.

"_-Nara Shikamaru-" _

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru breathed out as he sat up from his napping position.

"_-Hyuuga Neji-"_

"I swear to Kami-Sama, if one of you idiots did a lousy joke and somehow got me into it, I'm kicking you off the soccer team!" Neji threatened as Naruto and Kiba both sweated uncontrollably.

"_-Hadaka Haden-"_

"W-w-w-what…?" Hinata asked in horror.

"_-Yamanaka Ian-"_

"What did I do now…?" Ino asked in annoyance as the class laughed at her choice of words similar to the blonde boy's.

"_-Anoka Tyler-"_

"What the flip…?" Temari stated in confusion. "Is this about those guys I beat up yesterday?"

"_-Katana Tristan-"_

"What the heck?" TenTen yelled out.

"_-And lastly Haruno Shane-"_

"I swear, if you guys did something and it shows on my permanent record, you're dying today…" Sakura threatened.

"_The following students please come to my office immediately! That is all, the rest of you students, back to your studies!"_ the chairman stated, before cutting the intercom.

"You heard the chairman maggots! Get going!" Anko stated as they sighed in annoyance and then exited the room.

"What do you think he wants from us?" Neji asked as they all shrugged.

"Do you think it's because I blew up the biology lab yesterday?" Ino pondered.

"I did beat up a couple of dozen guys yesterday…" Temari admitted, scratching the back of her head.

"I tried to skip Asuma-Sensei's _amazing_ math class yesterday…" TenTen stated with a smile at the memory. "It was so fun running around everywhere with him tailing me, trying to catch me. He's too old to be chasing kids…"

"He isn't that old, he's probably still in his late 20s or early 30s…" Shikamaru stated as TenTen shrugged the thought away.

"Plus, even if you all did that, why are we being called in as well?" Shikamaru asked as the girls sighed, deciding to go there and find out for themselves.

"Well, I've never met the chairman before, so that's an upside…" Sakura stated as Sasuke smirked.

"The chairman is my relative…" Sasuke stated as the girls gaped at him.

"Kami-Sama, have mercy on us all…" Temari stated as they all- except Sasuke and Neji- laughed at the statement. They entered the school office and were faced with the school secretary.

"Hello, I am the school secretary, Haku. How can I help you?" the she-man asked with a heart-melting smile as the girls stared at him in wonder.

"Um… y-you're a v-very p-pretty lady…" Hinata remarked, trying to be polite.

"Thank you!" Haku stated.

"That's dandy and all, but Secretary Haku is a guy…" Kiba stated with a wolfish grin, as the girls gaped at Haku, while Hinata fainted. "Oye, Haden, get a hold of yourself!"

"Ah, you're the students the Chairman has called in. Please wait a moment as I tell him your all here…" Haku stated as he gracefully picked the phone up and waited patiently for the receiver to pick up.

After a moment, he smiled politely at the boys in front of him.

"He will see you now…" Haku stated as they all gulped and knocked on the Chairman's office door.

"Come in…" stated a menacing voice. They reluctantly opened the door oh-so slowly, and then walked in. As they walked in, the door closed by itself behind them. They looked forward to see a large wooden desk, chairs in front of it and a large leather chair on the other side of the desk- though the large chair was facing the window on the opposite wall instead of them. "Do you know why I have called you boys here today…?" the invisible-facing-the-window man asked as they all shook a bit nervously.

"No…" Sasuke simply stated, the only one who was unaffected.

"Then I shall tell you why…" the deep voice stated as the chair turned around, revealing the man. The man was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and army pants, with boots and his black hair in a ruffle. The odd thing about him was that he was wearing bandages around his mouth.

"Um…" Neji started.

"Who the heck are you…?" Sasuke asked as the girls looked at him weirdly.

"He isn't the chairman?" Sakura asked.

"Zabuza! What are you doing in my chair?" a man asked, coming out from the office bathroom with a slightly pissed off face.

"Keeping your chair warm…" Zabuza stated with a roll of his eyes as he got up, letting the new man occupy it.

"Alright, that's it for today. You can go home now…" the new man stated as Zabuza just shrugged and with his glaring eyes, left the room.

"Hello boys, thank you for coming…" the man stated as he sat straight and looked the boys all down.

"Chairman…" Naruto stated as the girls looked at him weirdly.

"I'll introduce myself since some of you are new and haven't gotten the chance to meet me before. I'm the chairman of this school, Uchiha Madara…" the man stated as the girls nodded at him. (It's the Madara when he was fighting the first Hokage, with his long Christmas tree black hair, black eyes and pale skin, not the new one with the orange mask and short hair.)

"Who the hell was that guy?" Neji asked as Madara just smiled.

"He is a friend of mine, and he has some problems, so he shares it with me since he doesn't want to pay for a psychiatrist…" Madara explained as Shikamaru raised a brow at him.

"Does he have a problem? What is it?" Shikamaru asked, a bit curious.

"He's gay with my secretary…" Madara stated simply like it was the most natural thing in the world, as the rest had their mouths touch the ground. "Anyways, enough of Zabuza… Now, do you know why I called you all in today?"

"Not a clue Chairman…" Kiba stated as Madara just sighed.

"It has come to my attention that you all were the ones who caused the big uproar in the school, a day before some of you boys started school here. Now do you understand…?"

**Sadz:**** Now, how was that? I thought the part about Zabuza was good ^_^**

**Naruto:**** I always thought there was something going on between them…**

**Sasuke:**** Sadz, you are so gay…**

**Haku:**** Nope, I am ^_^**

**Kiba:**** And you're proud of it? O_O**

**Zabuza:**** of course he is, dog-breath…**

**Sakura:**** Why are Alex, Gen and Aoi teachers?**

**Alex, Gen and Aoi:**** We felt like it…**

**Sadz:**** R&R! Thanks for supporting me, and wait for the next chapter!**

**Sasuke:**** Sadz… I'm going to tell you something, because I care for you…**

**Sadz:**** … you're kind of creeping me out… but still, continue… **

**Sasuke:**** Sadz… you need a life…**

**Sadz:**** *Punches Sasuke so hard, he flies into the sky and disappears in a sparkle of a star like in the anime and manga***

**Temari:**** … is he going to come back…? **

**Sadz:**** he better wish he stays on whatever planet he landed on…**

***On Mars with Sasuke***

**Sasuke:**** … what the fuck…**

_**To Be Continued! **_


	18. Ten

**Sadz:**** Pumas! They come out of nowhere!**

**Naruto:**** … What the heck- dattebayo…? **

**Sadz:**** It was in a movie I watched XD**

**Sasuke:**** Loser…**

**Sadz:**** I'm too tired to kill you today… T_T**

**Temari:**** Kami-Sama is finally showing some sympathy for him…**

**Sakura:**** or, in this case, Sadz…**

**Madara:**** Sadz owns nothing except the story and ideas! And I will rule the world!**

**Sadz:**** Get a life Madara; I liked you better when you were Tobi… T_T**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 18: Ten_

"It has come to my attention that you all were the ones who caused the big uproar in the school, a day before some of you boys started school here. Now do you understand…?" Madara asked as the kids in front of him went wide-eyed.

'_How the heck did he find out?'_ was the question running through all of their heads.

"Why would you say that it was our fault specifically? Where is your proof for this theory?" Neji asked in a high-and-mighty tone as everyone bowed at his smartness. (Is that a word?)

"I found Herbert (His stuffed elephant toy from chapter 3) stuffed in a gym locker belonging to Namikaze-San…" Madara started with a glance at Naruto as Naruto just laughed nervously and smiled sheepishly at the glaring boys.

"The paint used to paint all over the school building was purchased by a certain _other_ Uchiha in this very room…" Madara stated as he glared toward Sasuke, who in return glared right back.

"The security cameras displayed a Yamanaka-San buying drinks from the vending machine late at night after curfew…" Madara looked toward Ino as she paled by his deep piercing black eyes that could match Sasuke's own- but not as frightening as Alex's of course.

"In the gym we found some DNA hair pieces that displayed the profile of both Inazuka-San and Hadaka-San…" Madara looked at the two roommates as Hinata blushed and Kiba looked to the ground, scratching the back of his head.

"Lastly, the chalk writing on the field was used with chalk dust that was taken from the supplies closet, only accessible by a teacher, staff member, myself or a club captain, while in this case, was Hyuuga-San who requested for an extra key by Gai-San earlier that day…" Madara finished his analysis by glaring toward Neji as he just looked away from the man. "So…"

"So…?" they all asked as Madara just sighed.

"What sort of punishment should I give you kids for doing such irresponsible and disastrous pranks like these… first, I'm going to call all your parents and inform them of this…" Madara stated.

"NO~!" Naruto, Ino, Temari, Hinata and TenTen yelled out in anguish.

"Then, this will be going on your permanent records…"

"_No!_" Sakura shouted and then glared with a demon aura at the rest of them.

"You are all going to write a thousand word essay on the importance of behavior and why we shouldn't act recklessly…"

"No~!" Naruto, Kiba, Ino and TenTen screamed in denial.

"For the next month, I'm going to give my janitors a rest on after school duties and you all will be in their place, cleaning the school after school and finishing the cleaning before curfew…"

"What?" Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Temari and TenTen all asked in disbelief.

"You all are also going to be suspended from club activities for the next month…" Madara stated as everyone's eyes widened in shock and Hinata fainted.

"Haden!" Kiba yelled out, picking her up and supporting Hinata on this shoulder.

"What? You can't do that!" Sasuke shouted out at him, slamming his fist on his oak polished desk.

"I can, and I will…" Madara answered stoically.

"We're in the middle of a tournament and can't afford to back out now! We put too much sweat, energy, hard work and practice to finally do this! You can't take that away from us now!" Neji stated, taking charge for his team.

"I'm sorry boys, but my hands are tied for this. There is nothing more that I can do about it…" Madara stated in a final tone as the guys looked at each other in desperation.

"This isn't over! Please, you have to let us participate in the tournament no matter what! Isn't there anything we can do instead, any other form of punishment besides taking our club activities away from us…?" TenTen asked pleadingly as Madara just stared at her. He stared, and then his eyes shifted to that as if in deep thought.

"Well… there is something…" Madara stated uncertainly as Ino looked at him with pleading.

"Please, please, please, please, pretty please! With cherries on top! We'll do _anything_, please chairman!" Ino pleaded, almost crawling on top of the desk until Shikamaru grabbed her and pulled her back to his side.

"I'm not saying this because I'm in a desperate state right now…" Madara began as everyone sweat-dropped at his indirectness. "I just need some students to do an event for me… the thing is, a school in grass village asked for my assistance in bringing a few students from each year for a week to pose as good role models for the students. It is a co-ed boarding school filled with delinquent children who spend their time fighting for the heck of it. Today is Friday, so tomorrow we will be departing. We are looking for smart, model student material and capable boys that can take care of themselves when in enemy territory…" Madara explained as the girls got excited.

"We can do that, piece of cake!" Ino stated. "We're smart!" Ino stated pointing toward Shikamaru and Sakura. "We're capable!" Ino pointed now to Sasuke, Temari, Neji and TenTen. "And we are going to start being model students from now on, especially on this mission!" Ino explained as they all looked at her weirdly.

"Are we really going to start being model students from now on?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

"No way…" Naruto answered as the he smirked and gave a light chuckle.

"On this trip, you all have to be on your best behavior and teach the children there to just grow up already…" Madara stated as they all nodded, coming to the agreement to going.

"I would usually tell the seniors to take care of this task, but most of them are busy with studies and working hard for their exams. Then there are the juniors but this is tournament season- which you all are quite aware of- so they have to pay more attention to their clubs and activities…" Madara smiled teasingly as the boys and girls glared at him. "And I wouldn't even ask freshmen to uphold this kind of burden. However, I don't have a choice here. Of course, I'll be sending seniors and juniors with you along with some teachers supervising and also going for this mission…"

"Thank you so much Chairman Madara!" TenTen stated, anime tears cascading down her face in happiness.

"Wait…" Shikamaru stated suddenly as all the attention went on him. "How long will we be there…?"

"A week…" Madara simply stated as everyone's eyes widened yet again.

"We can't stay there for a week! In ten days is the next match, and we're already behind in training! How are we supposed to practice like this?" Neji asked in anger as Madara didn't even flinch.

"Would you rather I cancel club activities on a whole for a month so you don't participate in the tournament at all?" Madara asked as they all were taken aback by his words.

"We'll do it!" Temari chirped in as Madara nodded at them.

"Good. You'll also have time to practice on their grounds, so don't worry about training. Everyone will leave on a bus bright and early tomorrow at eight a.m., so make sure you're packed and ready before then…" Madara stated as they all nodded at him.

"Did you really mean it about all the other things you said before?" Naruto asked, trying to change the man's mind. Madara looked at him skeptically and then sighed.

"The part about the parents, the permanent records and essay are all true, but the cleaning the school thing I'll leave out…" Madara informed. Some of them were unimpressed, while the others sighed in relief at not being permitted to clean the whole school spotless. "You are all dismissed for now…" Madara stated as they all turned around and exited the Chairman's office. As they walked into the school office, they saw Haku and Zabuza making out on the secretary desk.

"Ew!" they all yelled out, as Haku pulled away from Zabuza's embrace.

"_Zabuza!_" Madara yelled out from his office in a warning tone as Zabuza just rolled his eyes.

"Alright already, I'm leaving…" Zabuza stated as he waved goodbye to Haku and then left. They all exited the office and looked at each other in desperation.

"What the hell are we going to do now?" Kiba groaned as the bell rang, indicating that classes for the day have ended.

"Soccer practice, that's what, and we're going to make this the longest to make up for lost time we have and might have for later in the future. Ten days, guys!" Neji stated as they all walked to the soccer field.

"I'm going to die! Curse you cruel world! Curse you Neji!" TenTen shouted to the stars as she collapsed on the ground, before even reaching the dorm building. It was dark already and they were all walking back to the dorm building.

"I'm right here you know…" Neji commented as he grabbed the girl and started piggy back riding her to the dorm.

"Melodramatic much…" Ino commented.

"I'm going to sleep like a baby tonight!" Temari stated as she rolled her shoulders, trying to massage the aching muscles.

"We can't even thinking about sleeping now. First we need a shower, we need to eat dinner, pack, we have homework and the essay to do-" Sakura was listing their things to do as everyone groaned, and Naruto interrupted her.

"There's also Alex's long-ass punishment that I've got to do! Sakura-Chan, please for the love of Kami-Sama, help me!" Naruto pleaded as she patted his head with a smile. "Have I ever told you how much I love you…?" Naruto asked as she just giggled at him and he kissed her cheek tenderly.

As they entered the dorm, they saw Alex sitting in there with an angry concentrated expression as the boys paled and sweated in fear, for the devil has visited them.

"Onii-Sama…?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"Finally, you all came home! Is this what you do every day? What's wrong with you stupid kids?" Alex spat as the boys stood stiff and firm as the girls shrugged and sat down in the living room, joining Alex. "You all come and sit to; I have news for you all…" The guys sat down, stiffly and trying not to make any sudden movements like in chemistry class, listening intently to what came out the devil's mouth.

"So what's up?" Sakura asked, beginning the conversation.

"Chairman Madara told me that you were all going on that trip as your punishment instead of pulling out of the tournament…" Alex stated, putting his head in his hands as he stared blankly at the ten kids in front of him.

"Yeah!" TenTen stated weakly and then fell back on the chair in exhaustion.

"I requested to be one of the teachers supervising the trip, with Gen and Aoi as well…" Alex admitted as the guys inwardly groaned. "Asuma, Kakashi and Uchiha Obito are coming as well…"

"Who's Uchiha Obito?" Neji asked as everyone looked at him weirdly.

"You don't take his class, do you? Obito-Sensei is the art teacher…" Kiba stated as Neji nodded in understanding.

"He's also one of my other relatives…" Sasuke informed as Ino was pulling her hair in exasperation.

"God, is this school run by the Uchiha clan or something? How many Uchiha people are even in this school?" Ino asked.

"The chairman, the art teacher, my brother and me…" Sasuke stated as Ino sighed.

"At least there aren't any more…"

"Coming with us," Alex continued, "are the Akatsuki…"

"My brother's coming as well?" Sasuke asked in disbelief as the girls looked confused.

"Who are the Akatsuki…?" Sakura asked.

"Seniors that named themselves that…" Shikamaru started to explain. "They are a group of seniors that keep the peace of the school inside out. Chairman Madara was the founder of the Akatsuki group when he was a senior in this school himself, which is now being passed through each of the next generations of seniors. Orochimaru-Sensei used to be in Akatsuki too," Shikamaru explained as the girls shuddered at the thought of Orochimaru in such a high position in the school. "They are on the side of the school, and protect it and the students at all costs. You could call them a form of a student council since we don't have one. Consisting of the Akatsuki currently are Pain-Senpai, Itachi-Senpai, Kisame-Senpai, Deidara-Senpai, Sasori-Senpai, Kakazu-Senpai, Hidan-Senpai, and Zetsu-Senpai, each specifying in their own specialty…" Shikamaru concluded as the girls looked a bit awed by him.

"I didn't know this school had something like that…" Temari admitted as the guys looked smugly at them.

"When we become seniors ourselves, we're going to be the next generation Akatsuki…" Sasuke informed as the girls smiled at his bold statement. (Apparently, in my story, the Akatsuki are awesome.)

"And the best one ever at that!" Naruto shouted out as they all laughed at his childishness.

"So you all don't have to worry about anything, since it's us, the Akatsuki and some second years coming with us…" Alex stated.

"What is the school going to do in a week without the Akatsuki?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, they already dealt with all the problems for the next week and if anything happens, there are also the teachers, staff and Chairman Madara here to support the school. Plus, it's only a week…" Alex informed as they nodded in understanding. "Don't do anything reckless while we're staying there, you hear me…"

"Of course!" Kiba stated with a smile as they all looked smugly at their rebirth of an attitude. Alex nodded before getting up and leaving without another word. "Not!" They all laughed at Kiba's attitude and smiled at each other.

"We're all in this mess together guys…" TenTen informed, sticking her hand out as the others came and mimicked her gesture as well.

"All ten of us…" Sakura chirped in.

"We aren't backing down!" Naruto stated victoriously.

"Let's do this thing!" Temari yelled as they all threw their hands up in the air, happy at the vow they had just made. They were all smiling, but were obviously nervous as hell inwardly at what lay ahead for them.

Ten days left…

**Sadz:**** How was it? R&R! **

**Naruto:**** Where the hell did all of this come from?**

**Sakura:**** Does this story even have an ending?**

**TenTen:**** You're getting off topic for this story! You do realize that, right? **

**Sadz:**** Whatever, and I know it was totally weird to add the grass delinquent school thing, but I really wanted to add the idea right now, since I thought it might be cool =D**

**Sasuke:**** Low-life loser, just get this story over and done with already… T_T**

**Sadz:**** *Kicks Sasuke off an airplane without a parachute* Now **_**that**_** was satisfying! **

**Kiba:**** Wait for the next chapter, hope your enjoying it!**

**Obito:**** I'm alive, Wahoo! **

**Sadz:**** I high-jacked a rainbow! XD**

**Everyone:**** Uh…**

**Sadz:**** Shut up… T_T**

_**To Be Continued! **_


	19. Bus Ride

**Sadz:**** Have no fear, Sadz is here! Next chapter!**

**Ino:**** To the delinquent grass school!**

**TenTen:**** We are strong!**

**Sakura:**** We have no fear!**

**Temari:**** I will survive!**

**Hinata:**** H-Hai!**

**Neji:**** … What-**

**Sasuke:**** The-**

**Alex:**** Fucking-**

**Naruto:**** Hell-**

**Shikamaru:**** Are-**

**Kiba:**** You-**

**Aoi:**** Girls-**

**Gen:**** Doing…?**

**Kakashi:**** Sadz owns nothing but the story and ideas!**

**Sadz:**** * Insert Evil Laugh Here* I rule the world! **

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_Other person on phone line"_

"**Inner talking"**

(A/N: … or just a random comment)

**Getting Into the Game**

_Chapter 19: Bus Ride_

The girls and guys all walked to the bus, all ready and packed. The morning was rough and sucked like hell, since apparently Neji decided to have an early practice session at four a.m. till seven a.m. After that, they quickly took a shower, checked to see if they forgot anything, ate breakfast and are now in their current positions.

"I'm going to kill you one day for all this torture you put me through… you do know that, right…?" TenTen stated tiredly as Neji just raised a brow at her.

"You can try, and you brought this upon yourself _Tristan_. Coming to an all-guys school just to play soccer, I mean, who the hell in their right mind would do that…?" Neji stated as TenTen sighed annoyingly at him.

"You're _still _not over that?" TenTen countered as the guys laughed at him. They arrived at the bus to see that everyone had already arrived, and it's precisely eight a.m. at the moment. The girls saw that even though they were all wearing casual clothes, the Akatsuki were wearing a black band around their forearms with a red cloud on it.

"What's that?" Sakura asked Naruto, pointing at the band.

"It's the Akatsuki logo; it shows that that person is a member of Akatsuki. Isn't it cool?" Naruto asked as Sakura just shrugged.

"Lets' go already-un!" Deidara stated impatiently as he jumped into the bus with everyone following suit. Sitting in front in pairs were Aoi and Gen, Kakashi and Obito, Asuma and Alex. Afterwards were Pain and Zetsu, Itachi and Kisame, Deidara and Sasori, Kakazu and Hidan. As for the second years accompanying them there were Juugo and Suigetsu, and Sora (that guy in Naruto that had some on the Kyuubi chakra in him) who was sitting quietly next to Gaara.

"Hello, little brother…" Itachi stated as Sasuke just glared at the bored looking Itachi.

"Screw you Itachi…" Sasuke replied.

"What ever happened to calling me Onii-Chan…?"

"Go die, murderer…"

"You seriously have to let things go, Sasuke…" Itachi stated with a roll of his eyes. He flicked Sasuke's forehead with his finger before going back to minding his own business.

"Ass…" Sasuke stated before turning on his IPod.

"You actually called your brother Onii-Chan?" Temari asked from beside him as he just glared at her.

"Shut up…"

"What with your pink streaks?" Zetsu asked, as Sakura just gave him a weird look.

'_The guy has a back side to his face and then a white one. What, is he trying not to be racist? Or is he deformed? Or did he paint it on? This guy is weird…'_ Sakura thought. "I was born with it, Zetsu-Senpai…"

"Can I eat you…?" Zetsu stated out of nowhere. A few moments later, he was wincing in pain next to Pain with a few bumps on his head.

"So Pain-Senpai, how is Konan-Senpai doing?" Kiba asked as Pain just have him a weird look. "You guys are still dating, right?"

"Of course…" Pain simply stated.

"That's cool…" Kiba stated awkwardly, as you could tell he was trying to be friendly with his Senpai, but failing.

"Art is a blast!" Deidara stated as Sasori just shook his head at him.

"Art is beautiful and should be preserved forever, keeping your precious possessions close to you…" Sasori argued.

"Art is only beautiful for a second and then it explodes- UN! That's art- yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"I-is he r-really the head of the a-art club d-department…?" Hinata asked Kiba as he just smirked and shrugged at her question.

"Why the fucking hell are you even coming on this trip Kakazu?" Hidan asked.

"It doesn't cost anything, that's why, you ass…" Kakazu stated, only giving him a sideways glance. "You? Even though I don't give a rat's ass for your reasons…"

"My lord told me too, that why you little fucker…" Hidan stated.

"You and you're fucking twisted ass religion…" Kakazu remarked back.

"If we schedule for everyone to practice in the morning, later the day when school is over for the grass kids and they go back to their dorm up until right before dinner, I think we can have enough time for practice then right before the game…" Neji stated as TenTen fumed on the side.

"Are you planning to kill us? You prick! Cut down a notch on the freaking practices already! We aren't robots like _some_ people!" TenTen argued as Neji and she went on a glaring/blinking contest to determine the outcome of their practice schedule.

"Dude… why do you look like a fish…?" Ino asked as Kisame just smiled at her.

"Jealous?" he asked.

"Hell no! Fishes are slimy and weird and gross!"

"Careful or else you'll insult his family…" Temari stated as the two girls cracked up.

"I'm a shark-man; mind your manners, damn Kohai…" Kisame stated roughly as he displayed his sharp shark-like teeth, making the two look away and sit quietly in their seats.

"Was one of his parents a shark and the other human, or was one of them already half-shark?" Temari whispered as Ino just shrugged, trying to divert her attention elsewhere.

After half an hour of the trip, it was obvious there was a tense and eerie silence engulfing the bus. The teachers sighed, needing to erase this as soon as possible.

"Who wants to sing travel songs?" Aoi asked cheerily, trying to spread his positive attitude around the bus. A chorus of grunts arose as Aoi just smiled at them spiritedly. "Come on; don't knock it till you try it! I'll go first! Camp town ladies sing this song!"

"We're men, not ladies…" Suigetsu stated as Kisame gave his Kohai a high-five.

"Ok fine, no camp town ladies… How about…? Let's sit around the campfire and sing out campfire songs. Our C. A. M. P. F. I. R. E. S. O. N. G song and if you don't think we can sing it faster than your wrong, but it'll help if you sing along!" Aoi sang. (Yes, SpongeBob)

"Next…" Temari, TenTen and Ino stated in unison as Aoi tried to think.

"Where goes the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man? Where goes the muffin man, because I am hungry!" Aoi sang and clapped happily as everyone stared at him weirdly.

"That's not the song, Aoi-Sensei…" Pain pointed out as Aoi just smiled at the puppet master.

"That's because I forgot the original one, so I just made one up!" Aoi answered as everyone sighed at him. "Um… Bah, bah black sheep!"

"What are we, four?" Neji asked as the bus erupted in laughter.

"Why don't you think of something better then, Mr. Soccer Club Captain…?" Aoi countered as Neji looked around in the bus.

"Does it look like I'm a person who would ever sing in my entire life, Aoi-Sensei…?" Neji asked as Aoi just shook his head.

"Boring kids, I swear. I love singing…" Aoi stated with a roll of his eyes. "One potato, two potatoes, three potatoes, Gen! Sing!" As Aoi looked down at his partner in crime, he saw that Gen was fake sleeping so he can get out of singing. "I know you're awake, Gen…" Gen snored in an indication that he was asleep, even though it was obvious he wasn't. "Ginger…"

"I said don't call me that stupid nickname!" Gen yelled out and strangled a laughing Aoi.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round, round and round, round and round. The wheels on the bus go round and round, all the way home!" Aoi sang.

"It's not all through or around town? Yeah…" Deidara asked as everyone started laughing.

"Stupid Gaki… Ok then… Alex! Why don't you sing?" Aoi asked as Alex death glared him, making everyone shiver in fear and lean away from the man, but not Aoi as he just smiled amusingly at him. "Oh come on, try it!"

"Fuck off, douche bag!" Alex shouted at Aoi.

"Please~! Please, please, please, please, please, please~!" Aoi pleaded and whined at the same time, making three large anime ticks form on the top of Alex's head.

"Fine, I'll sing you your goddamn fucking song!" Alex yelled as everyone leaned in to hear it. "_**Fucking fucking congratulations, fucking congratulations, for cramming into our bus!**_" Alex sang as Aoi clapped for him. Alex death glared everyone and they all ended up clapping for his wonderful song (but he does have a nice voice, if he really wanted to use it). "Now shut your goddamn mouth already! Do us all a favor, and shut the fuck up!"

"Whatever…" Aoi stated with a sigh with a shrug, sitting back down in his seat quietly.

"Car… Car… Car… Tree… Cow… Grass… Sun… Cloud…" Naruto started stating the obvious things he could see out of sheer boredom. "Person… Goat… Horse… Dog…"

"Are you that bored? Shut the fuck up goddamn it!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto sat quietly in his seat, smirking victoriously. Suddenly, there was a barking noise coming from somewhere. Everyone looked around, and landed their gazes on the panicked looking Kiba. Everyone stared at him intently, waiting for an explanation.

"Ok! Fine, I couldn't leave without him!" Kiba admitted as he unzipped his bag completely and then took out a little white dog. (It's small Akamaru, since I thought he was cuter and the bigger one wouldn't even be able to fit in the bus). "His name is Akamaru, my best friend!"

"Aw~!" Hinata, Ino, Temari, Obito and Aoi cooed as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"He can stay if you promise to keep him out of trouble…" Asuma stated as Kiba nodded eagerly.

"And also since we're too lazy to turn the bus around and start the fucking journey all over again. It's bad enough as it is…" Alex stated as the teachers sweat-dropped at his bluntness.

"I'm hungry Sensei!" Naruto whined. "I want Ramen!"

"I ran out of water! I'm thirsty!" Suigetsu started whining as well.

"It would be so funny if Choji was here right now and ran out of snacks…" Ino stated as Shikamaru smiled in his nap.

"You have to wait until we get there kids…" Kakashi stated, not even looking up from his book.

"Demo!" Naruto and Suigetsu whined

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep here…" Shikamaru stated.

"Go eat Kisame-Senpai, fish looks quite appetizing…" Temari joked as Kisame glared at her.

"Itachi, the stupid Kohai is being mean! Do something!" Kisame whined as Ino, Temari, TenTen, Suigetsu, Hidan, Deidara and Aoi laughed at him. "Fish you all…"

"Hey guys, if we play 'Go Fish', would Kisame win?" Kiba joked as more roars of laughter erupted.

"Enough with the damn annoying fish jokes!" Kisame shouted out.

"Kisame-Senpai!" Sasuke called out as everyone went silent, watching intently as Sasuke and Kisame stare off. "… Go fish…" Waves of laughter filled the bus as a tint of pink shaded Kisame's blue cheeks.

"Shut up…" Itachi stated menacingly as everyone stayed silent.

"Itachi, you do care!" Kisame stated, touched as he smiled happily at Itachi.

"You shut up too; you're all so annoying…" Itachi stated as Kisame stayed in the depressed corner of the bus.

"In the back of the car, on your way to the bar, I got you on my lips; I got you on my lips. With your foot up the stairs, with my fingers through your hair, baby this is it…" Ino sang **'My First Kiss'** as everyone stared awkwardly at her.

"So we're back to singing again?" Pain asked annoyingly with a low sigh as Aoi clapped happily for Ino.

"Don't sing something so gay in a car full of guys…" Sora stated as Ino pouted at him.

"Sasori-Senpai, can you give us a puppet show?" Naruto asked as Gaara sighed on the side.

"I've had enough of puppets, having a brother like Kankuro is enough…" Gaara stated as Temari sighed as well.

"Just for that, I'm going to do an extra special performance dedicated just for you…" Sasori stated as Gaara scowled at him and everyone laughed. Sasori walked up to the front of the bus and took out two puppets. They looked life-sized as one was a little girl with blonde hair in a dress and beady blue eyes. The other was a little boy with black hair wearing formal clothing and had beady blue eyes as well.

"Where did those come from?" TenTen asked as Sakura just shrugged.

"Do you remember what today is?" Sasori asked in a girlie voice, motioning the girl with her hands on her hip.

"Uh… Saturday…?" the boy asked in a confused tone as he tilted his head to the side.

"Try again!" she stated in an angry voice.

"Uh… shake-your-booty day?" the boy asked.

"No! Ugh, how could you forget today of all days?"

"How do you expect me to know it if I don't even know what the hell you're talking about, woman…?"

"It's our three month anniversary, that's what I'm talking about!" the girl stated, voice shaking as she was close to tears.

"So…? Your point…?" the boy asked as she gasped at him.

"We're supposed to celebrate our time together and cherish every moment we can get! Doesn't that mean anything to you…?"

"There are only a few days in a year when a guy has to celebrate anything, and a three month together anniversary isn't one f them…"

"You-you-you monster! I never want to see you again! We're through!" the girl shouted out as she ran away. The guy sighed.

"Five… four… three… two… one…" he counted and suddenly the girl came running back to him.

"I can't stand being separated from you so long! Please take me back!" the girl pleaded as the boy sighed.

"Whatever…" he stated as she hugged him merrily and he looked as bored as ever. Sasori bowed and then went back to his seat.

"So emotional, like a live drama!" Ino stated as she blew her nose in a tissue.

"Was that one of your past experiences being portrait to us?" Sakura asked as Sasori just stared at his blankly like the question itself was retarded.

"That was so dumb, go back to ventriloquist school…" Sasuke stated as Deidara glared at him.

"That was fine Sasori- UN! He just doesn't know art when he sees it- yeah!" Deidara stated as Sasori just shrugged at him.

"So Katana, you're in the soccer club, but what does your family specialize in?" Kakazu asked in a bored manner. "Not like I care…"

"Right… my family specializes in weapons…" TenTen stated as he pulled out a shuriken from his pocket.

"Is there any money is that?" Kakazu asked as TenTen nodded with a smirk.

"Who said you could bring weapons to school?" Asuma scolded as TenTen hid it the shuriken behind her.

"I don't have any weapons…" TenTen stated innocently as Asuma just sighed annoyingly at her.

"Ok, since we're all so bored apparently, I guess we'll give you kids these now…" Obito stated with a sigh as he took out a box from under the chair.

"What are you talking about Obito-Sensei?" Temari asked as he took out a headband with the Konoha 'leaf' sign engraved on it.

"Everyone is going to wear this to show that they are from and belong to Konoha. Wear it at all times with pride and honor…" Obito stated, passing them from student to student with a large grin. "Of course, the teachers too…" Obito stated, giving them all one each and taking the last for himself and tying it around his forehead. "Konoha rocks!"

"Don't you mean blows…?" Shikamaru asked as Obito looked quizzically at him.

"No… we rock…"

"No, rocks rock and leaves blow in the wind…" Shikamaru explained as everyone laughed at him.

"Whatever we do, we are cool! So don't use that line in front of the grass kids!" Obito stated as he took his seat and everyone examined their head bands.

"Why do the Uchiha clan people wear shirts with large collars exposing their necks?" Naruto asked, purposely trying to be annoying, as he was referring to the shirts Itachi, Sasuke and Obito all were wearing.

"What do you want us to wear, fucking turtle neck shirts?" Sasuke asked with an anime tick on his temple.

"Annoying…" Itachi stated and then ignored the question.

"I don't know, we just do... it's our thing!" Obito stated with a smile as everyone looked dejectedly at him.

'_That didn't answer the question at all, Obito-Sensei!'_ they all thought but shrugged the thought aside quickly enough.

"Sonic or Shadow?" TenTen asked Sakura. (Sonic the hedgehog)

"Shadow…" Sakura replied.

"Lelouch or Suzaku?" (Code Geass)

"Lelouch…"

"Eddie or Jin?" (Tekkan)

"Jin…"

"Pikachu or Raichu?" (Pokémon)

"Pikachu…"

"Mort or King Julian?" (Madagascar)

"King Julian…"

"Garfield and Odie or Cat-Dog?" (Garfield and Cat-Dog)

"Garfield and Odie…"

"Bugs Bunny or Daffy Duck?" (Looney Tunes)

"Bugs Bunny…"

"Vampires or the Grim Reaper?"

"The Grim Reaper…"

"Cloud Strife or Zack Fair?" (Final Fantasy VII)

"Zack Fair…"

"Dante or Vergil?" (Devil May Cry)

"Dante…"

"SpongeBob or Patrick?" (SpongeBob)

"SpongeBob…"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked annoyingly, voicing out everyone's thoughts.

"We're played 'which would you rather choose?' Duh…" TenTen stated obviously.

"Shouldn't it be much harder and different? Like would you rather eat a rat or your own leg?" Neji asked.

"Can I cook the rat?" Sakura asked as Naruto nodded. "Then yeah, the rat…"

"Can you guys get any more boring?" Sasori asked tiredly as a chorus of 'obviously' and 'yes' filled the bus.

"Kami-Sama, I'm going to fucking die before we even get there…" Alex stated annoyingly with a sigh as he massaged his temples in a relaxing gesture. Asuma took a drag of his cigarette and sighed, Kakashi's eyes stayed glued to his book, Obito was drawing something in a sketch book (art teacher, remember?), Aoi was listening to music as Gen actually went to sleep this time.

"Isn't that painful…?" Ino asked Pain, pointing at his piercings.

"No…" Pain stated simply.

"It looks painful…"

"It isn't though…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Was it painful at first?"

"Why, are you thinking about getting them?"

"No way!"

"Then I suggest you mind your own business…" Pain concluded and then faced away from Ino to avoid further discussion.

"Geez, I was just curiously asking…"

"Curiosity kills the cat…" Itachi commented. All of a sudden, Akamaru started barking.

"Calm down Akamaru, there isn't a cat anywhere near here!" Kiba stated, trying to calm down the small canine.

"Even if there was, I'd have already eaten it then…" Zetsu stated as everyone looked awkwardly at him.

"Are you like, a cannibal or something…?" Sakura asked, a bit freaked out by the black, white and green Senpai.

"Yes." "No," he stated at the same time in two different- one the no gentler and the yes rougher- voices, freaking out the first and second year students even further, as the third years rolled their eyes at him.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked desperately as Alex gave him a look.

"Does it look like we're even anywhere remotely close to fucking being there?" Alex asked as Naruto gulped and sat back down in his seat. "How much fucking longer, bus driver dude…?"

"We'll be entering the grass village within the hour…" the driver stated as everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Fuck! Kill me now!" Alex shouted as he looked at Aoi and Gen.

"What?" they asked in unison. Out of nowhere, Alex pulled out a pistol and pointed at it the both of them as they sat there in their seats un-phased.

"Get ready to die, assholes…" Alex stated as everyone started panicking.

"Alex-San, calm down!" Obito stated, trying to hold him back.

"Bear with it!" Asuma shouted out, making Alex pissed off even more.

"Stay calm children!" Kakashi tried to soothe the agitated and nervous kids.

"Holy macaroni, that teacher has a gun! He's going to kill us all!" Sora yelled out. Everyone yelled and panicked, running around and shaking the bus wildly. All of a sudden, gun sounds were heard and everyone ducked and covered. After a few seconds, they all peeked seeing Alex, Gen and Aoi standing, while Aoi was holding his phone. Aoi pressed the play button on his phone and gun shots were heard through the speakers. Everyone got up and Alex pulled the trigger at Pain's head. Instead of a lead bullet coming out, bubbles came out and popped once made contact with Pain's piercings. Everyone stared quietly at Alex glaring at Pain.

"Aren't you supposed to be the leader? What are you going to do to save everyone if we were in a situation like this in reality? How are you going to protect your companions and all your Kohai? Learn to take charge, or get down your post as leader of Akatsuki, faggot…" Alex stated harshly as he gracefully and swiftly took his seat. Once calmed down, everyone slowly went back to their seats as Pain sat down, a bit dejectedly.

"We're passing through the gates of grass!" the bus driver stated as everyone sighed.

"Finally!" Gen breathed out harshly.

After a few minutes, they finally reached the gates to the grass village delinquent school, and everyone pushed each other to get off the bus. Naruto, Ino, Kiba, Hidan and TenTen all kissed the ground melodramatically as they happily thanked Kami-Sama for the end of the long journey. They stood there, taking in the earthly smell of the air and the gentle breeze that blew past them.

As they entered the gates, they were then greeted by chaos. The school looked like an ancient ruined mess, broken objects, blood and ruined environment surrounded the place and everywhere you looked the students were fighting or leisurely wasting their time without a book, learning material or anything in sight. Not one of them were wearing their uniform, and had weird accessories all over them like piercings, colored clothes, make-up, chains and weapons, and of the like.

A group of kids were talking and then suddenly bumped into Kakashi.

"Sorry…" Kakashi apologized with a sheepish smile under his mask.

"Ah~? What the hell is your problem, geezer? Don't you have eyes?" the guy asked, as he examined Kakashi further. "Oh wait, you have only one eye, so you're a Cyclops? Are you a freak?"

"Says the weirdo boy with a hairdo from the 70s and a piercing rode going through your cheek…" Kakashi retorted back as the guy looked taken aback.

"You damn old man, I'll teach you who's top dog!" the guy stated, about to punch Kakashi in the face. His fist stopped mid-air, as someone grabbed it. The guy looked confusingly at his fist, and saw that the demon grabbed his fist, protecting the one-eyed man. The demon looked like a smoky silhouette with red eyes, having sharp teeth and claws, horns atop his head with a devil's tail poking out from behind- this is the guy's vision, but it might as well be Alex since that's the picture everyone sees of him when he's in devil mode. The guy looked a bit scared, but tried to conceal it.

He tried to pull back his fist, but it wouldn't budge. The demon twisted the guy's fist suddenly as a huge spine tingling crack echoed all around. He guy yelled in pain as the demon kneed his gut, and then turned the guy upside down. The silhouette demon with glowing red eyes took the guy's leg and bent it forward, breaking his leg with a gut churning sound of bones breaking and meat shifting. The guy was wailing and crying out in pain, laying on the floor and shaking in pain and fear, but Alex glared at anyone who tried to go near him. He glared at all the kids of the school, already grabbing all their attentions as an audience, as all eyes were on him.

"Did you all see that, or shall I repeat it again on fresh meat?" Alex yelled out as everyone stayed quiet in their seats, just staring incredulously at him. "I thought so… Now we're from Konoha, and we're going to be staying here for a while, so deal with it! Things are going to be differently from now on! Now, I suggest you all file back to class before I hunt all you little fuckers down and kill you all with my bare hands. I swear to Kami-Sama, I will hurt you all if any of you dare to cross me…" Alex stated as everyone quickly got up and ran into the school building for safety. Everyone was scared shitless by Alex's little display, as Aoi clapped happily at the show and Gen made a simple 'Hn' sound of approval.

"Are you allowed to do that…?" Pain asked, one of the only ones not _completely_ affected by Alex.

"I was given full permission by Chairman Madara and the Principal of this school to use force on the students if needed, and I swear to Kami-Sama, I will use that privilege to get my point across…" Alex stated as they all stared at him with fear in their eyes and gulped down spit to moisten their dried throats. "This is going to be one entertaining week, I guarantee it…"

**Sadz:**** Done! How was it? Pointless, right…? **

**Naruto:**** Holy macaroni, Alex is the scariest shit ever!**

**Alex:**** Why thank you, I know I am… **

**Sasuke:**** Mommy, save me! **

**Sadz:**** Should we kill Sasuke in this one…?**

**Alex:**** Allow me to do the honors, I'm in the killing spree mood at the moment… *Drags Sasuke to hell in Smokey silhouette demon, red glowing eyes, sharp teeth and claws, horns and devil tail form***

**Sasuke:**** Save me! Help! No! **

**Naruto:**** Bye-bye Teme, I'll miss you, you were one of my best and closest friends I could ever ask for…**

**Sasuke:**** What the hell are you doing standing there for? Save me goddamn it! **

**Naruto:**** No way, I'm not going anywhere near you when your anywhere near Alex…**

**Sadz:**** Ok! R&R, thanks for reading and review! You people are probably not going to like Alex anymore because of this chapter, but I still love him!**

**Alex:**** I love you to Sadz…**

**Sadz:**** Really? *Hearts in my eyes***

**Alex:**** Yeah, since you did create me after all…**

**Sadz:**** *Rejected* Men! Oh well! Readers! Review if you people think I'm a villain or a hero! I want to know! I'm going to do this from now on to see what you people think! **

**Everyone:**** You're weird!**

**Sadz:**** And you all suck compared to me and Alex… **

_**To Be Continued!**_ __


End file.
